A change of Life
by killerqueen04
Summary: Orihime y Rukia son dos jóvenes de alta sociedad inglesa, jamas pensaron que por desobedecer las ordenes de sus hermanos, vivirían las aventuras de sus vidas, en una embarcación barbara, junto a dos jovenes capitanes. AU OCC ICHIHIME & RENRUKI
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola, que tal les va? Yo bien, un poco mejor de la gripe, pero viviré... o eso espero, xD Pues nada, aquí les traje el fic del que les habia hablado a un par de chicos por facebook. A change of life es mi nuevo intento de fic, donde los protagonistas son Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo y Renji! ¡Si! es mi primer fic donde desenvolveré del todo el renruki e incluiré smex de ellos! Claro, el fic se desarrolla mas en el punto ichihime, por supuesto, xD

Como leeran, es un OCC y AU, para los que no saben que es, un OCC es cuando las personalidades de los protas no son iguales a los de los animes, mangas, etc... y AU es un Universo Alterno.

Pues les explicare un poco de esta historia. Se trata de una historia inventada, que se desarrolla en el año 860 de nuestra era, como primer pais que se presenta es Inglaterra pero luego se desarrollará en Noruega, país de nuestros dos héroes masculinos! Es una historia de vikingos, pero no utilizo este nombre para referirme a ellos, por que el termino vikingo viene a utilizarse a finales del Siglo XX, en ese entonces se les conocia como bárbaros.

De todas formas, hay términos que explico entre paréntesis, para que no se confundan ;)

Si tienen dudas, ya saben REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía!

* * *

><p><strong><span>A CHANGE OF LIFE<span>**

**CAP I**

_ When the girls ignore the rules... the barbarians will go for them._

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente frente a un hermoso jardín, el que ya estaba cubierto por la alfombra color blanca. En el segundo piso de la fortaleza, construida de piedras, se podía aprecia las ventanas de una de las habitaciones, cubierta por gruesas cortinas de piel del mismo color que la nieve. La amplia habitación estaba pintada de un amarrillo muy claro, y aunque poseía una pequeña chimenea para calentar el área, el frio era sencillamente insoportable. Una ancha y alta cama-cubierta por un moquitero (_**n/a: cobertor de hilo que se colocan sobre las camas para proteger de los animales e insectos**_), cuyas mantas y cobertores eran de color rosado, se encontraba acostada una chica, cubierta por las capas y capas de cobertores para mantenerla caliente. Antes de que la joven de cabello naranja abriera sus ojos grises, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe y con ella las fuertes pisadas de dos chicas, quienes colocaron las llaves de la habitación sobre la mesa de madera que había en una esquina.

La chica que estaba acostada en la cama, abrió sus ojos, sentándose en su mullido lecho. Lady Orihime a bostezó, para luego sonreírles a sus dos fieles amas de llaves. Momo Hinamori, una joven muchacha de cabello negro y largo. La otra ama de llave era Nanao Ise, otra morena, cuya apariencia seria daba a entender de buenas a primera que se trataba de una mujer amargada y arrogante, pero que Orihime conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa chica era un encanto de persona. Claro, muy en el fondo. Las dos mujeres iban vestidas con vestidos largos, de mangas largas y algodonadas para evitar el frio.

Lady Orihime Inoue era la hija menor de Lord Daisuke Inoue y de Lady Akira Inoue y hermana de Lord Sora Inoue. Ambos señores eran duques de un poblado ingles. Ellos, junto a los Aizen y los Kuchiki, poseían las mejores tierras de toda Inglaterra, siendo las tres familias más acaudaladas de dicho país. Además de tener el privilegio (gozo y confianza) del Rey Yamamoto.

Lord Daisuke y Lady Akira habían fallecido cuando Orihime tenía once años, quedando al cuidado de su hermano mayor, quien no solo se había convertido en su tutor, sino que se había convertido en el jefe de la prestigiosa familia. Desgraciadamente el joven Sora no pasaba casi tiempo en su hogar, ya que su deber de continuar con el apellido de su familia y los negocios de esta, lo obligaban a estar en la capital inglesa-donde vivía el rey- atendiendo los problemas familiares, regresando a su casa solo en las navidades y en los veranos.

Mientras él estaba afuera, todo quedaba en manos de la segunda tutora y tía de Orihime y Sora, Lady Rangiku Matsumoto. La hermosa mujer poseía sus terrenos a las afueras de la capital, junto a su esposo, el marqués Gin Ichimaru, primo hermano del jefe de la familia Aizen, Lord Sousuke. La pareja pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Inoue, para así vigilar la educación y bienestar de la joven chica.

—Buenos días, Orihime. — dijo Momo, ayudando a la torpe muchacha a bajar de la cama. Esta, con su nariz roja por el frio, sonrió ampliamente. La joven poseía una admirada belleza, la que era venerada por muchos de los jóvenes hombres que vivían en el poblado, quienes estaban deseosos de que Sora Inoue anunciara la disponibilidad de la chica para matrimonio. Orihime y su mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki, eran las chicas más bellas- muchos decían que eran las más hermosas de Inglaterra, y que incluso la hija del rey, Soi Fong, poseía cierta envidia de ambas chicas cuando estas visitaban al rey en los veranos. Su alteza real, el rey Yamamoto I, profesaba un gran cariño hacia las dos chicas, las que siempre iban a jugar con él alguno de los juegos de mesas o simplemente a tomar el té en los veranos.

—Buenos días, Momo., buenos días, Nanao— respondió la chica. Orihime al igual que Rukia, habían cumplido los dieciocho años, y eso significaba que pronto Byakuya Kuchiki y Sora Inoue tendrían que buscar los futuros maridos de sus hermanas. Algunos rumores decían que los dos hombres (Byakuya y Sora) ya tenían a sus candidatos, siendo estos dos pertenecientes a la familia Aizen. Kuchiki se estaba fijando en el hijo de Sousuke, Ashiro Aizen, un joven de cabello rojizo, además de ser un excelente soldado, mientras que Sora se había fijado en el sobrino de Sousuke, Ulquiorra Shchiffer, otro gran soldado de las tropas de Gran Bretaña (Inglaterra).

—Orihime, el desayuno está listo, y recuerda que Lady Rukia está a punto de llegar para ir a su cabalgata sabatina, pero antes Lord Ulquiorra y Lord Ashiro vendrán a despedirse, antes de marcharse a la capital. — comentó Nanao, amarrando el corsé de la chica, de forma tan apretada que la chica respiro con algo de dificultad. El corsé había hecho que sus amplios pechos se vieran mucho más holgados y abundantes. En cuando Ise se dio la vuelta, Momo aflojo el corsé, permitiendo que Orihime respirase nuevamente.

Colocándose un cálido vestido color amarrillo, para estar en el interior de la mansión, la chica corrió por el pasillo de la vivienda, sin haber cepillado su cabello y dejando a Nanano y a Momo gritándole desde el segundo piso de la casa. Realmente ella no necesitaba cepillar su melena naranja, porque esta era lacia y sedosa y siempre se mantenía de esa forma. Lady Akira poseía una cabellera semejante a la de su hija -además de ser muy parecidas físicamente-, solo que su cabello era castaño, como el de Sora y sus ojos eran color miel, como los de su hijo. Por otro lado, Lord Daisuke tenía el mismo color de cabello y de ojos que Orihime, pero su parecido con su primogénito era mucho más impactante, siendo ambos casi idénticos, salvo al color de cabello naranja y sus ojos grises.

Saludando al encargado de las cocinas, Hanataro, Orihime se sentó junto a su tía, quien tenía su nariz roja por el dichoso frio invernal. Su tío político había viajado a la capital, para ayudar a Sora en asuntos "de hombres", dejando a los empleados a cargo de la seguridad de ambas mujeres. Solo los caballeros podían encargarse sobre los asuntos de la familia y las damas debían simplemente preocuparse por criar a los niños.

—Buenos días, Rangiku— dijo alegre Orihime, sentándose en la mesa y tomando uno de los panecillos que estaban colocados en una canasta, en medio de la mesa. Con gran delicadeza, la chica lo coloco sobre su vajilla y utilizando sus cubiertos, comenzó a partirlo en pequeños pedazos, consumiéndolos con gran estilo y educación. Lady Inoue era una joven educada y fina, a la que le habían enseñado el cómo actuar como todo una dama de sociedad (medieval). Utilizando una de las servilletas de tela blanca, la chica limpió con delicadeza y gracia, sus labios, para luego llevar a sus labios una copa de zumo de naranjas, las que habían sido cosechadas y guardadas para el invierno.

—No hay nada de buenos, Hime. — indico Matsumoto, cubriendo su nariz, para luego estornudar. La joven de cabello naranja sonrió al ver la graciosa imagen de su tía con la nariz roja y con sus ojos cristalizados. Rara vez se veía a la gran dama, Rangiku Matsumoto, en ese estado. Observándola bien, Inoue se percato de que su tía ni siquiera estaba vestida apropiadamente (algo que sin duda alguna era costumbre de ella), sino que poseía solamente un camisón de algodón y su cabello estaba amarrado en una revuelta coleta. Por lo visto su tía si que estaba enferma. Nuevamente Rangiku volvió a estornudar, ahogando las maldiciones que deseaba lanzar en contra de todas las gripes de Inglaterra. De mala manera se coloco de pie. —Cariño, iré a dormir, estoy demasiado agotada y mi lindo cuerpo necesita mi mullida cama. Si vas a cabalgar con Rukia, no corran por los bosques del norte, sabes que hay varios barbaros corriendo por esas áreas y sería muy peligroso. — indico Matsumoto, mientras observaba fijamente a su sobrina y se colocaba de pie.

En el norte de el poblado Ingles, cerca de los acantilados, se había visto a algunos barbaros desembarcar, a legadamente estaban cazando animales, pero esos despiadados hombres lo que hacían era zaquear los pueblos y secuestrar niños y mujeres. Todos los pueblerinos conocían el triste desenlace de las mujeres que eran secuestradas: terminaban en algún prostíbulo bárbaro en el norte de Noruega o alguno de esos temibles barbaros las tomaban como esposas, y obviamente ninguna chica proveniente a una sociedad "avanzada" deseaba culminar como la esposa y madre de los hijos de un bárbaro. Era muy bien sabido que el rey Yamamoto no les tenía tolerancia y que había declarado una guerra hacia un tiempo atrás, donde surgió una sangrienta guerra donde muchas personas perdieron la vida, incluyendo a algunos miembros de las embarcaciones bárbaras. Orihime y Rukia solo tenían nueve años cuando eso sucedió, y ambas se habían escondido junto Lady Inoue y Lady Kuchiki en la fortaleza Aizen, junto a los pequeños Lord Ulquiorra y Lord Ashiro, mientras los hombres peleaban. Claro, antes de que las dos niñas fueran encontradas por sus respectivas familias (Lady Inoue y Lady Kuchiki), ellas habían sido salvadas por un niño de cabello naranja, el que sencillamente Orihime jamás podría olvidar.

Ella estaba casi segura de que el niño era parte de los barbaros, pero él no les había hecho daño, sino que junto a otro niño, cuyo cabello era rojo, las había ayudado a salir del bosque donde se estaba llevando a cabo la espeluznante y sangrienta pelea. Antes de que Orihime pudiera agradecerla-por salvarla a ella y a Rukia (quien jamás le agradecería, por ese orgullo Kuchiki), los dos pequeños barbaros habían escapado, dejándolas a las dos niñas ilesas.

Rukia se había olvidado del incidente muy rápido… pero Orihime jamás lo olvido.

—Por supuesto, tía. Recupérese pronto. — expresó la joven muchacha, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su tía. La joven tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a desayunar, ante la mirada curiosa de su tia. Si no hubiese tenido la gripe, Rangiku estaba segura de que hubiese saltado a abrazar a su sobrina. ¡Era tan tierna!

….

.

.

.

.

….

Una muchacha de cabello negro y cuyo vestido era verde claro, además de poseer una capa sobre su cabeza para protegerla de la nieve, del mismo color de su vestido, cabalgaba por los prados ingleses, cubiertos de nieve. Tras de ella, otra chica, cuyo cabello era naranja y que lucía un vestido rosado, con una capa del mismo color sobre su cabeza, reía por algo que había comentado su compañera de cabalgatas sabatinas.

Desde que eran niñas, Rukia y Orihime tenían la costumbre de cabalgar todos los sábados en las mañanas. Recorrían desde la mansión Inoue, pasaban por las afueras de la mansión Aizen y luego llegaban a la casa Kuchiki, donde las dos chicas almorzaban, para luego comenzar alguna platica. Algunas veces se reunían con ellas Lord Ulquiorra y Lord Ashiro, los cuatro iban a cabalgar y luego culminaban en la mansión Kuchiki, pero debido a que los dos jóvenes soldados se encontraban en la capital, las dos chicas tuvieron que cabalgar solas. Claro, eso no les molestaba para nada, ya que podrían hablar sobre trivialidades femeninas, las que jamás debían hablarse frente a un caballero.

—Ahh, Rukia, espérame— grito Orihime, haciendo que su yegua, Rikka, de color pardo, corriera más rápido tras de la yegua de Rukia, Sore, cuyo color era blanca. La Kuchiki alzo su mano en señal de despedida, mientras corría mucho más rápido por los hermosos prados británicos. Las dos jóvenes cabalgaban como dos damas de sociedad, con ambas piernas hacia un lado. Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre las capas de las dos chicas, pero estas, involucradas en su pequeña carrera, los ignoraron.

La yegua Sore se detuvo, por orden de Rukia. Orihime y Rikka se detuvieron tras de esta. La joven de cabello naranja suspiro, había sido una carrera bastante larga, ya estaban frente a los terrenos de la familia Kuchiki, y hasta ahí ambas podían llegar, por que el resto del terreno eran los bosques inexplorados, los cuales al ser cruzados te llevaban directamente a las costas inglesas, por donde supuestamente habían desembarcado los barbaros.

—Oye Orihime, ¿por qué no extendemos nuestra cabalgata hacia los bosques?— preguntó repentinamente la chica de baja estatura, aun montada sobre Sore. Inoue llevo una de sus manos a su boca, y negó la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Rukia estaba loca? ¿Esos bosques inexplorados? ¿Y ellas solas?

—No, Rukia. Sabes lo que dicen, por ahí cazan hombres malvados. ¡Son barbaros!— dijo la chica, sujetando con una sola mano las riendas de su yegua. La joven arreglo su capa, para que cubriera un poco más sus amplios pechos, los que se veían mucho más abundantes debido a lo apretado que estaba su vestido rosado. Rukia rodeo los ojos, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—No seas miedosa, Orihime. Eso es falso, desde que su alteza Yamamoto mando a exterminarlos en aquella guerra, no se han visto más. Solo son puros cuentos de pueblerinos miedosos. — comento Rukia, ladeando su cabeza, con orgullo. —Además, he escuchado que las manzanas que dan los arboles de ese bosque son deliciosas. — dijo sonriente, tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga. Nada mejor que hablar sobre la fruta predilecta de Inoue, para tratar de convencerla.

—Es invierno, Rukia. Los arboles no dan manzanas en invierno. —indico Orihime, sonriendo cálidamente a su amiga. Nunca se ha conocido a un Kuchiki que se haya rendido, y por supuesto que Rukia no sería la primera.

—Oh no, Orihime. Las manzanas de ese bosque son mágicas. Porque eso se dan en todas las épocas del año. Y según cuenta la leyenda, la que las consuma, vivirá feliz por toda la eternidad, junto al amor de su vida. — relato, fingiendo desinterés y observando con el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Orihime. Solo debía mencionarle algo de magia y un poco de amor y ya había captado el interés de la pequeña Inoue.

— ¿Mágicas?— pregunto inocente Orihime. Rukia asintió, captando la mirada de curiosidad de Inoue. La pequeña Kuchiki sonrió complacida de que su amiga hubiera caído, ahora las dos podrían pasear por el bosque, buscando las supuestas manzanas mágicas, que por supuesto, no existían. Rukia siempre había sido una joven atrevida y aventurera, y ella deseaba investigar que había en esos oscuros bosques. — ¿y si descubren que fuimos al bosque? Rukia, ¿sabes lo que nos harían? ¡No nos volverían a dejar cabalgar nunca más! ¡Y nuestros hermanos nos castigarían! ¡Y nos podrían acusar de ser paganas!— exclamó horrorizada Inoue, pero tentada por esas manzanas mágicas de las que su compañera hablaba, las que supuestamente otorgaban la felicidad eterna junto al amor de su vida. Si era de esa forma, entonces ella y Rukia serian felices con Lord Ulquiorra y Lord Ashiro, ¿verdad? Orihime se caracterizaba por ser una chica inocente y demasiado fantasiosa, por eso a Kuchiki no le causaba nada de sorpresa que hubiera caído en esa mentirilla.

—Yo no se lo diré a nadie, ¿y tú?— Inoue negó la cabeza. ¡Ella jamás tendría el valor de decirles a sus tíos o hermano que había ido al bosque! ¡La castigarían! —Bien, pues en marcha. — indicó Rukia, haciendo que Sore comenzara a cabalgar hacia el oscuro y misterioso bosque. Respirando hondo, Inoue observó hacia la mansión Kuchiki, antes de ordenarle a Rikka que comenzara a correr tras de Sore. Ella rogaba a Dios de que no hubiese nada en ese bosque.

….

.

.

.

.

….

—Rukia, acéptalo. ¡Estamos perdidas!— sollozó Orihime, apretando fuertemente las riendas de Rikka. Su yegua parecía agitada o asustada, y no era de esperarse, aquel bosque era horripilante. Los arboles impedían que los rayos de sol se colaran; era como si estuvieran en oscuridad total. Los enormes pinos parecían oscuros y malignos para Inoue, quien no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro. Ella habría jurado que había visto una sombra pasar por detrás de ella.

—No, no lo estamos. — repuso Rukia, no tan segura de sus palabras. Realmente, ellas si estaban pérdidas. Kuchiki nunca había corrido por el bosque, por eso ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo regresar, y lo peor de todo es que ella estaba segura de que se estaban acercando a la bahía, por que el olor al agua salada le destapaba su congestionada nariz, a causa del frio. Y estar cerca de la playa era malo, porque significaba que ellas estaban muy alejadas de sus respectivas casas.

Orihime sopló sus manos, los que tenían guantes de cuero. Era una extraña manía que había adquirido desde pequeña o quizás era simplemente costumbre de que cada vez que se iba a dormir, sin colocarse guantes, calentaba sus manos de esa forma.

—Si Lord Byakuya se entera, o mi tía Rangiku… ¡Rukia nos ira muy mal!— expresó Orihime, nerviosa. Rukia ya lo sabía, y realmente estaba aterrada de saber que le diría su hermano. La joven de baja estatura suspiro, tratando de reflexionar porque camino recorrer. Los nervios de ambas chicas no les estaban ayudando para nada. —Creo que estamos cabalgando en círculos…—

TACK

TACK

TACK

Las pupilas de las dos chicas se dilataron. Ellas no estaban solas en ese bosque, definitivamente no. No solo habían escuchado esos ruidos, sino que comenzaron a escuchar pisadas, y esas pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca de ellas.

— ¡RUKIA!— gritó una asustada Orihime al ver a un hombre salir de entre las plantas. La pequeña Kuchiki lanzo un grito al ver que otro hombre venía hacia ella. ¡Bárbaros! Las dos yeguas comenzaron a relinchar, para colocarse en dos patas y arrojar al suelo a sus respectivas amas, comenzando a correr hacia el lado contrario, dejando a sus dueñas en el bosque.

Las dos chicas, temblando, se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a correr hacia donde se habían ido sus yeguas, siendo perseguidas por los dos hombres. —CORRE, ORIHIME, CORRE— grito a todo pulmón Kuchiki, tomando de la mano a Orihime, y ambas saltando varias raíces del bosque. Lamentablemente para ellas, los hombres las lanzaron al suelo, agarrándolas de la cintura y alzándolas sobre sus hombros. — ¡SUELTENOS!— ordenó Rukia, pateando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡SUELTAME! ¿Cómo te atreves de agarrar a una Kuchiki?— grito la joven mujer con enojo.

— ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!— gritó Orihime, imitando a su mejor amiga y pateando a su captor con todas sus fuerzas. Cansado de recibir golpes por parte de Rukia, el captor de Kuchiki la bajo de sus hombros y le pego fuertemente en su rostro, dejándola caer inconsciente al suelo, para luego cogerla por su cintura y subirla nuevamente a su hombro. — ¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA!— comenzó a llorar Orihime, recibiendo el mismo golpe de Rukia en su rostro, cayendo inconsciente. Los dos hombres continuaron caminando hacia la bahía, con las dos chicas inconscientes sobre sus hombros.

….

.

.

.

.

….

El olor a sal había despertado a Orihime. No solo había sido el aroma, sino que cuando menos se lo esperaba, una gran cantidad de agua salada la había empapado, haciéndola titiritar del frio glacial. Su vestido rosado, estaba hecho un desastre, todo húmedo y con olor a sal del mar. La chica se colocó de pie a gatas, observando todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, por eso la joven tuvo que adaptar su visión a la oscuridad, solo percatándose de pequeños detalles, como que ese lugar estaba lleno de cofres, además que parecía moverse… ¿o esa era su imaginación? No, esa no era su imaginación… ¡ella estaba en una embarcación!

Asustada y temblorosa, la chica comenzó a arrastrarse a ciegas por el amplio espacio de esa embarcación, que suponía que ella debía estar en el sótano de esta. Temblando por el miedo y con su vista nublada por las lágrimas, la chica comenzó a buscar a su mejor amiga. — ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia?…— pegándole en el rostro a su inconsciente amiga.

—Auch— gimió Rukia, pasando su mano por el área que su queridísima amiga le había pegado. —Ten cuidado, Orih…—

— ¡LOS BARBAROS NOS TIENEN! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA EMBARACION BARBARA!— gritó Orihime entre sollozos, provocando que Rukia observara todo a su alrededor, buscando si era cierto lo que su amiga estaba sollozando. A pesar de la oscuridad, Lady Rukia había podido percibir el olor a agua salada.

Efectivamente, ellas dos estaban en una embarcación. Y no una cualquiera, sino una bárbara.

Con los labios temblorosos, al igual que sus manos, Rukia se colocó de pie. Todo eso era su culpa, si ella no hubiese insistido a ir a ese maldito bosque ellas no hubiesen estado en esos problemas. Ahora se encontraban en una embarcación de esos bárbaros paganos, que sabría Dios a donde las llevarían y que les harían.

Los barbaros eran conocidos por secuestrar a las damiselas, para… para tener descendencias. Y ellas eran jóvenes, bonitas, e inglesas, pertenecientes a familias importantes… los ojos azules de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse al recordar a su familia. ¡Todo era su culpa! ¡Si ella le hubiese hecho caso a Hime, ellas no hubieran estado en ese problema en esos instantes!

Una fuerte embestida del océano hizo que las dos chicas rodaran por el suelo de la embarcación, volviendo a mojarse por el agua que se colaba por entre la madera. Ellas jamás habían viajado en una embarcación, por que las damas jamás lo hacían. Viajar por el mar era de hombres y no era bien visto que una mujer navegara con muchos caballeros. Pero ellas estaban secuestradas, así que no contaba, ¿verdad?

Otra fuerte oleada hizo que rodaran nuevamente. Gritando y tragando agua salada, las chicas trataron de sujetarse en algunos de los cofres de madera que allí había. Orihime supuso que dentro de esos cofres debían haber tesoros y joyas, además de otros bienes saqueados por los barbaros.

— ¡Ayuda!— gritó Inoue, sujetando a Rukia, quien al ser un poco más baja que ella, se estaba ahogando. Había demasiada agua en ese sótano de la embarcación, y a pesar de que ella jamás había subido a una, ella podía apostar que afuera de ese barco había una gran tormenta azotándolos.

Las puertas superiores del barco se abrieron, dejándole ver a las dos chicas la oscuridad del cielo, y de cómo este se resplandecía por los rayos. Dos hombres bajaron unas escaleras y se encaminaron hacia las dos jóvenes nobles, quienes asustadas se abrazaron entre sí. Uno de los hombres tomó a Rukia y el otro a Orihime, siendo arrastradas con brutalidad hasta el casco de la embarcación.

— ¡Déjenos! ¡Salvajes! ¡No saben con quienes se están metiendo! ¡Soy una Kuchiki! ¿Me escuchas?— amenazaba Rukia, quien a pesar de querer mostrarse fuerte, su voz sonaba rasposa y débil, debido a las lagrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. ¡Como se arrepentía de haber desobedecido a su hermano!

—Por favor, lo suplico, por favor, no nos hagan daño…— sollozaba Orihime, siendo subida junto a Rukia hacia el caso de la nave marítima. Si ambas jóvenes estaban húmedas por todo el agua que habían recibido en el sótano, cuando subieron, el agua de lluvia-además de las temperaturas bajas- hicieron que ambas chicas titiritaran. Sin cuidado alguno, Lady Orihime y Lady Rukia fueron tiradas al suelo, pegándose fuertemente con el suelo de madera.

Temblando por el frio, Orihime se coloco de rodillas, observando a su alrededor. Su temblor pasó de ser de frio a ser de miedo. Los dos hombres que las habían secuestrado y que en esos momentos las habían subido, estaban vestidos como lo que eran-barbaros, con gruesas pieles de animales y de cuero (las que estaban mojadas por la lluvia) y con cascos que poseían dos cuernos.

—Ja, quien diría que las pequeñas nobles serian tan lindas. Supongo que deben ser unas putas, como todas esas mujeres. — expresó un hombre de cabello negro, que poseía un parche en uno de sus ojos. —Pido follarme a las dos. — se burló cruelmente, logrando que las dos jovencitas se abrazaran juntas, sollozando.

Eso no estaba pasando, eso no estaba pasando, eso no podía estar pasando….se decía una y otra vez Rukia. ¡Todo era su culpa! Dios les estaba mostrando un escarmiento por no haber respetado las normas de sus familias. Si sobrevivía a esto, ella jamás volvería a faltar a alguna regla o norma. ¡Las cumpliría todas!

—No, no nos corresponde a nosotros, Nnoitra. Primero tendrán que pasar por Kurosaki y Abarai, luego-y si ellos quieren- nos tocara a nosotros. — repuso otro hombre de tez morena. Orihime comenzó a llorar, cubriendo sus ojos, ¿ellas iban a ser ultrajadas por todos los hombres de esa embarcación? "_No, no, por favor, por favor…"_ se dijo mentalmente.

—Tch— dijo el hombre, cuyo nombre era Nnoitra. —Tendremos que esperar a que calienten la cama de Kurosaki y Abarai para luego follarlas. — Rukia jamás había sentido tanto asco hacia un hombre como en esos instantes. —Pero si ellos no van a saber nada. —dijo ante la mirada sonriente del otro bárbaro. El hombre tomo por el cabello a Orihime, tirándola al suelo y colocándose sobre ella.

— ¡ORIHIME!— gritó Rukia, siendo sujetada por el hombre de tez morena. Orihime comenzó a gritar cuando el hombre la despojo de la parte superior de su vestido, dejándola completamente desnuda de la parte superior, sufriendo el terrible frio y sintiendo la lluvia sobre su piel porcelana. — ¡DEJALA!— gritaba Rukia, siendo sujetada con mayor fuerza por el hombre, quien con sus asquerosas manos le cubrió su boca para que no continuara gritando. La pequeña noble comenzaba a pensar que si ese hombre continuaba sujetándola de esa manera la iba a partir por la mitad. Al igual que Lady Inoue, la joven Kuchiki había sido lanzada al suelo, donde el hombre de tez morena se subió sobre ella y comenzó a manosear sus piernas, mientras ella trataba de patearlo, aun con su boca cubierta por las manos del abusivo barbaro.

—No, no, no, por favor…— gritó la chica, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos, para recibir una cachetada en su rostro y para que el hombre quitara sus manos de sus pechos, dejándolos al descubierto. Las lágrimas de la joven mujer se mezclaban con la lluvia. El hombre llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica, y comenzó a apretarlos tan fuertes que la pobre noble había comenzado a llorar mucho más fuerte.

De un momento a otro, el asqueroso hombre había sido lanzado a un lado, dejando a la jovencita temblando en el suelo. Sollozando, Orihime cubrió su desnudez con sus manos, buscando a la persona que la había rescatado.

Un joven de cabello naranja, ojos color chocolate y un ceño fruncido, además de estar vestido con las ropas de bárbaro (pero que Orihime supo de inmediato a que ese chico debía ser de una familia privilegiada, al ver que sus pieles eran finas), estaba de pie, a solos un par de pies de distancia de ella.

—Kurosaki— gimió por el dolor el tal Nnoitra, llevando sus manos a su boca, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre. El hombre de tez morena había recibido igualmente una patada en su estomago, liberando a Rukia de su agarre. El joven hombre que lo había pateado poseía su cabellera larga y roja, además de tener unos tatuajes tribales en sus cejas.

—Has roto las reglas, Nnoitra. Nadie toca el botín de esta embarcación, incluyendo a las mujeres. Creo que sabes muy bien como se paga la traición, ¿cierto?— pregunto fríamente el joven de cabello naranja, mientras varios hombres se colocaban tras de él. Uno de ellos era un hombre de cabello azul cielo y de ojos del mismo color. Antes de que Nnoitra pudiera decir algo, el asqueroso hombre, junto al bárbaro de tez morena fueron lanzados al mar. Nadie en esa embarcación lo había meditado o pensado dos veces, simple y sencillamente tomaron a los dos hombres y los echaron, como si de basura se tratase. —Las mujeres capturadas siempre pertenecen al capitán y al teniente, y en este jodido caso es a Renji y a mí. Todo aquel que toque lo que no le pertenece, encontrara su destino en la furia del mar, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Odín (_**n/a: dios principal de los vikingos**_) los salvara de morir congelados. — dijo con un ligero toque de irritación en su voz. Los hombres asintieron, antes de comenzar a retirarse, para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Así que, ¿ellas les pertenecían a esos dos hombres, como si de algún objeto se tratasen? Rukia pasó sus manos por su boca, para luego escupir al percibir sal en su lengua.

Lady Orihime tenía su mirada puesta en la madera de la embarcación, observando como el agua de la lluvia caía sobre esta. Sus pestañas se sentían pesadas, debido a las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su rostro. Nunca en sus dieciocho años se había sentido tan humillada y sucia como en esos instantes. Había sido desnudada por un hombre, y todos los bárbaros de esa embarcación la habían visto en su momento más vulnerable.

Algo cálido había detenido el frio que azotaba su espalda desnuda. La chica subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate del hombre que la había protegido. El bárbaro le había colocado el abrigo de pieles sobre su desnudes.

Aun ella no podía superar el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser ultrajada y sobre el que aquel asqueroso hombre probablemente estaba muerto, al ser lanzado a las congeladas aguas.

—Gra…cias…— dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. Rukia nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan asustada y mucho menos paralizada. Orihime siempre había sido una chica alegre y cantarina, y en esos momentos era como si estuviera muerta en vida, y no era para menos, había estado a punto de ser ultrajada, al igual que ella, pero era diferente. Aquella bestia habia desnudado a Inoue, mientras que a ella sólo le habían tocado sus piernas. Ella era fuerte, pero Hime era delicada e inocente, por eso ella se encontraba de esa forma, paralizada, muerta en vida. La noble trato de ir a donde estaba su amiga, pero los fuertes brazos del hombre de cejas tatuadas se lo impidieron.

—Suéltame. — le gritó molesta. ¡Ella era una Kuchiki! ¿Quién demonios se creían que eran estos hombres? ¡Ellas eran parte de la nobleza inglesa, eran casi nietas del rey! ¿Y ellos las trataban como si de esclavas se tratasen? ¡Las habían tratado de ultrajar! ¡A dos miembros de dos de las familias más importantes en Inglaterra! Cuando sus hermanos se enteraran… se suponía que una mujer no dijera esas palabras, pero eran sus pensamientos, por lo que podía permitírselo…Lord Sora, su hermano-Lord Byakuya-, Lord Ulquiorra y Lord Ashiro iban a arrancarles las cabezas a todos esos cabrones por haberlas tratado como si de objetos se tratasen.

Renji observo de reojo a la joven noble a la que estaba impidiéndole el escapar de sus brazos. Era bonita. Era muy baja, y frágil (al igual que su compañera), comparadas con las mujeres que él había visto en su vida, pero aun así, la chica parecía tener carácter, y eso a él le atraía. Decido a molestarla un poco, el chico la volteo, para que el rostro de esta lo enfrentara. No, no era bonita, era hermosa. Aun en estando sumamente mojada, con su cabello negro pegado a su rostro y con sus ojos azules llenos de furia, ella era hermosa.

—Cierra la boca, enana. No tienes permiso alguno para hablar. — le espetó el joven de cejas tatuadas. Rukia lo miró ofendida. ¿Quién se creía que era ese mandril? Sin medir sus fuerzas, la joven noble le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago. — ¡Maldita perra!— mascullo el bárbaro, aun sujetando a la "enana diabólica" Huh, y se suponía que él era el pagano y ella la cristiana. Irónico.

Mientras los dos chicos peleaban, el joven de cabello naranja observaba curioso a la chica, aun paralizada por el pasado suceso. Él nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa como esa, podía jurar que se trataba de una de las hijas de Baldr (_**n/a: dios de la belleza nórdica**_). Su cabello era naranja, no tan eléctrico como el de él, y sus ojos-los que ahora se veían sin vida o emoción alguna- eran grises. El joven Ichigo, príncipe de la tribu bárbara del norte de Noruega, estaba seguro de que cuando sus ojos tuvieran brillo y cuando ella sonriera, ni siquiera las valkyrias podrían opacarla.

Observando cómo aun con su abrigo de piel de lobo, la joven temblaba, el príncipe la tomo por su cintura y la subió sobre sus hombros, provocando que la chica sollozara por el miedo a volver a ser ultrajada. La chica de cabello negro, que peleaba con Renji, se percato del suceso y trato de correr hacia él, pero Abarai había sido mucho más rápido, sujetándola y arrastrándola (literalmente) hacia el lado contrario a donde el príncipe bárbaro se dirigía.

Este era el primer viaje que hacían Ichigo y Renji como capitanes. Los dos jóvenes si habían viajado en otras ocasiones, pero siempre bajo la tutela del rey Isshin. Y esta vez, el rey les había otorgado el privilegio de que si zaqueaban algún lugar, y encontraban alguna cosa (o mujer) que les gustase, podían quedárselos. Y por lo visto los dos chicos habían encontrando el 'objeto' con el que ellos se quedarían.

Sin duda alguna iban a ser esas dos chicas.

Sin más que hacer, Kurosaki se dirigió a su camarote, con la temblorosa chica sobre sus hombros. Renji por su parte tuvo que tomar, prácticamente, a la fuerza, cargando a la chica como si de una novia se tratase. Claro, la diferencia entre la novia y esa chica era que la primera se suponía que no gritara y mucho menos que mordiera, y esa _"enana hermosa y diabólica"_ si lo hacía, mordiéndolo en sus hombros y manos.

Kurosaki entró a su camarote, donde la calidez de una chimenea los recibió. Con algo de delicadeza, colocó a la chica sobre la amplia cama-cubierta por pieles-. El joven observo como la hermosa noble comenzaba a temblar y a sollozar, abrazando sus piernas y observándolo con temor.

—No voy a hacerte daño. — dijo el joven príncipe, buscando en uno de sus enormes baúles de madera alguna pieza de ropa para la chica, que aun estaba con su pecho al desnudo. Ichigo no podía evitar el sonrojo que se expandía por su rostro. Joder, él no era un chico virgen, él había visto un sinnúmero de mujeres desnuda en el trayecto de sus veintidós años, sólo que esa chica que estaba frente a él no se asemejaba a ninguna. No solo era sumamente hermosa, sino que sus… sus pechos eran mucho más amplios, y la piel de sus piernas era cremosa y del color del marfil.

Extendiéndole una de sus camisas de piel de oso pardo, la chica lo observó temerosa sobre qué hacer. Luego de escrutar con su mirada al joven, Orihime tomó la camisa y aun temblando por el frio, se la colocó, dejando ver al chico más de lo que debía. Por el amor a Odín, sus pechos sí que eran grandes y firmes, mentalmente el joven se preguntó si serian tan suaves como se veían.

—Bien, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó el príncipe, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza, quitando su pesado casco que poseía dos cuernos. Lady Orihime lo siguió con su mirada, observando cómo este colocaba sobre una mesa su casco y una espada, que hasta ese momento ella no había visto que él poseyera. Percatándose del miedo de la chica, Ichigo llevo su mano izquierda hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza. —No te voy a hacer daño. Siempre cuido y protejo mis pertenencias. — repuso, provocando que la chica saliera de su parálisis y lo observaba-como momentos antes había observado Rukia a Renji- ofendida.

¿Ella una pertenencia? Orihime no era una chica que se ofendiera con facilidad, mucho menos orgullosa, pero debía admitir que ese "pertenencia" que había dicho el chico le había herido su orgullo de Inoue. Ella era una chica de una familia importante, y por lo tanto debía ser tratada con respeto, no como una esclava.

—No soy un objeto. No soy propiedad de nadie. — respondió la chica, con determinación en su voz y observando a los ojos al bárbaro. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el rostro del apuesto joven, provocando que las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaran. Era un hombre sumamente apuesto, ella no podía negarlo.

—Vaya, pensaba que no me hablarías. — comentó el príncipe, deteniéndose frente a la joven noble, bajándose hasta el nivel de ella, para que su rostro quedase suspendido y que solo estuviese alejado por un par de centímetros del de ella. Ichigo podía percibir el aroma a vainilla, mezclado con el olor a sal sobre la piel de la chica, logrando una combinación excitante y atrayente. —Quizás tengas razón sobre el primer comentario, pero sobre el segundo, lamento decirte que estas equivocada. Todo aquello que no tenga sangre bárbara corriendo por sus venas, y que este en el interior de esta embarcación en calidad de "objeto saqueado", me pertenece a mí y a los míos. —puntualizó el joven príncipe. La voz fuerte y con un tono de arrogancia en su voz había hecho sonrojar mucho más a la pobre chica, quien no podía dejar de observar los ojos color chocolate de su "propietario". Eran hermosos y sencillamente atrayentes.

Cambiando su mirada, y permitiéndole observar al joven su cuello, Lady Orihime respondió — Si nos regresa nuevamente a mí y a Rukia a nuestras tierras, prometo que le entregare joyas y parte del dinero que me dejaron mis padres como dote (_**n/a: dinero guardado por los padres para ofrecerlo como "obsequio" al hombre que tomara la mano de su hija**_). Y prometo que nadie les hará daño. — si Rukia era la joven aventurera, que prefería los puños, Orihime era todo lo contrario, prefería las palabras y la tranquilidad para llevar a cabo los negocios.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, y te tendrás que quedar en el camarote si no quieres volver a mojarte por la tormenta. — Orihime se volteó nuevamente hacia él cuando este cambio la conversación. —Y no, no me interesa el dote o tus joyas, ya tengo demasiadas. Gracias. — El joven bárbaro sonrió con autosuficiencia, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de su camarote.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo y con Rukia?— preguntó Orihime, colocándose de pie sobre la cama. Su temor se había disuelto en cuanto el joven la había llamado objeto. Si Matsumoto hubiese estado allí, hubiese estado altamente ofendida. — ¡No somos esclavas! ¡Si piensa que nosotras le haremos sus tareas del hogar, está muy equivocado, Señor Kurosaki!— gritó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente a la chica. Vaya, y el que pensaba que la enana gritona era la más brava de las dos, ¡que equivocado estaba! —Sobre tu amiga… será Renji el que decida qué hacer con la enana. Y sobre ti…— llevó uno de sus dedos a su quijada, aun mirándola fijamente. —lo pensare. Ya que has dicho que no eres una esclava y que no haces tareas del hogar, supongo que has de tener alguna utilidad. Si no, descuida, conozco una tarea que podrás realizar muy bien, porque realmente todas las mujeres lo realizan muy bien. Calentar la cama del capitán. — dicho esto el príncipe salió, dejando a una escandalizada Orihime sobre la cama. ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir sus últimas palabras?

* * *

><p><strong>¿review?<strong>

**{#} Si recibo más de 10 reviews, actualizo a finales de esta semana! **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

OMG, OMG, OMG! No lo puedo creer! 15 reviews con sólo el primer capítulo! De verdad que morí al ver la gran acogida! Muchísimas gracias chics! Es por eso que llegue para actualizarlo, por que como prometí, si recibía mas de 10, publicaba a finales de semana. Y aquí estoy! A los chicos que corrigieron algunos errores, lo lamento, muchísimas gracias por corregirlos, en este cap me asegure de no volver a cometerlos :D

Pensaba que a nadie le gustaría la idea, pero por lo visto cuando se menciona la palabra smex, todos corren a leer, xD ¡que vivan los pervertidos, xD! A los chicos y chicas que preguntaban si ellos no se reconocen, pues no, no se recuerdan. Primero por que Orihime a pesar de recordar el cabello naranja de Ichigo, recuerden que esto es Inglaterra, Irlanda y Noruega, es bastante común los chicos con cabello naranja y cabello rojo, ademas de que eran chiquitos. Mas adelante pues se recordaran, xD

Sobre detalles de la mitología nórdica, si, si se mencionaran algunas que otras cosas, como aquí, que se mencionan a los dioses y eso, cuando ya ellas (Rukia y Orihime) estén en la aldea vikinga, pues conocerán mas sobre lo que es la cultura y todo eso.

Este capítulo cuenta con lo que es el comienzo de el RenRuki, siendo un trato de amor/odio. Renji es un poquito mas apegado a su personaje en Bleach, Rukia pues regular, aquí es un poquito bitch, pero es por que es una chica noble, y no esta acostumbrada a los tratos rudos y mucho menos a que no cumplan con lo que ella dice, por que ella es una chica rica, y aquí pues... la tienen de esclava.

Sobre el ichihime, también hay escena aquí, una bastante rara, que incluye desnudo, xD Para el próximo capitulo, será mas elaborada la escena, por que incluira el primer lime de la pareja, por que aquí ya esta el primer lime de los renruki (en pensamiento, xD)

Siempre acostumbro a hacer que sean los chicos los que sienten sus cosquilleo y sufren, en este fic es al revés, las lindas e inocentes nobles sufrirán (no, no de llorar, sino otra clase de sufrimiento, xD)

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos los que me envían review. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Me he quedado sorprendida de saber que otro puertorriqueño lee acerca de historias ichihime. Wow, realmente wow.

**Advertencia:**

Contenido para adultos. Escenas **con tensión sexual **y comentarios impropios** para menores de edad. **Toda la historia girara en torno a** situaciones de adultos. **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.** Contiene OCC** y muchos de los personajes no actúan como lo harían en el manga. Se hace referencia a muertes y al uso de pieles de animales (no apoyo la muerte de animales, simplemente debo mencionarlas por la simple razón de que en esta época eran utilizados.) Probablemente en **el próximo capítulo hayan escenas de lemmon** no por amor. (no, no es violación, es sexo consensual sin que ninguna de las partes sienta algo emocional por las otra) Aun no se decide si será RenRuki o IchiHime. (la ultima es la que mas esperanza tiene)

* * *

><p><strong>CAP II<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki era muchas cosas. Era una chica amable-cuando se lo proponía-, era inteligente, astuta y valiente. Siempre les otorgaba una moneda a los niños pobres y por lo general culminaba de rezar sus rosarios antes de que sus sirvientas culminaran los de ellas. Era una joven noble religiosa, amable y muy hermosa.

Pero Rukia también tenía un lado oscuro. Y ese lado oscuro salía a relucir cuando –por equivocaciones de la vida (y de las personas)- tocaban un dije en forma de conejo. Para Lord Byakuya y para el resto de los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki, ese dije era el colgante más feo que podía existir en Inglaterra. ¡Ni siquiera debía llamarse dije, porque ofendía a las joyas! Pero para ella era un objeto sumamente especial. Ese colgante había sido el último regalo que su madre le había hecho, cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Cuando Lady Sakura (su mamá) se lo entregó, el dije tenia la forma de conejo (animal predilecto de Rukia) y sus ojos poseían dos zafiros incrustados. Catorce años después, el pobre conejo ya no tenía ni sus orejas completas y le faltaba un ojo, pero eso no le quitaba el gran valor para Rukia.

Cuando la joven Kuchiki tenía seis años, el colgante se calló a un pozo y fueron tantos los llantos, ruegos, suplicas y gritos de la pobre niña, que su propio hermano, Lord Byakuya, tuvo que lanzarse al dichoso pozo para buscar, personalmente, el colgante. Cuando lo encontró en lo profundo del pozo, ya el conejo no tenía ni sus orejas ni uno de sus ojos, los había perdido en cuanto calló y chocó con una de las rocas. Lord Kuchiki (con apenas dieciocho años) no sólo había salido mojado, sino molesto porque estaba cubierto de lodo, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de su hermana cuando esta vio el estúpido dije, digamos que el enojo se esfumo y aunque él nunca lo reconociera, por tener una actitud fría y seria, él estaba realmente complacido de que su hermanita estuviera feliz.

A pesar de que todos en la mansión Kuchiki estuvieran de acuerdo con que el colgante era horrendo —todos en su sano juicio lo pensaban, excepto Orihime (nadie estaba seguro si lo decía por que era mejor amiga de Rukia o por que realmente le gustaba-la chica nunca había sido reconocida por tener buenos gustos)- nadie comentaba nada acerca de este.

Hasta ese momento.

—Esta es la cosa más fea que he visto en toda mi vida— comentó Renji, observando detenidamente el colgante de la noble. — ¿Cómo demonios andas con esto por la calle?— cuestionó, sin recibir respuesta alguna. El teniente sonrió, para luego voltear su rostro y observar a la joven Kuchiki lanzándole miradas asesinas.

Rukia estaba atada de pies y de manos, además de tener una manta cubriendo su boca. Renji se había cansado de aguantar los golpes, mordiscos y gritos de la chica hacia su persona, por lo que con ayuda de otros tres jóvenes tripulantes (sí, tres, porque la pequeña noble era más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban) la amarraron a una silla.

— ¿Qué se supone que sea? ¿Un cráneo?— preguntó Renji. El joven teniente deslizó entre sus dedos el colgante, sin cuidado alguno. Por el amor a Odín, esa cosa era la porquería más grande que él había visto en toda su vida como saqueador. Pero a pesar de ser una mierda, esa cosa tenia control sobre la chica, porque ella no dejaba de observar a… ¿Qué carajos era eso?

Con muchísima cautela, Abarai se acercó a Rukia y de manera rápida le quito la manta de la boca, alejando sus dedos tan rápido como le fue posible, impidiéndole a la chica que lo volviera a morder.

—¡MALDITO MANDRIL!— gritó furiosa Rukia a todo pulmón, provocando que los miembros de la tripulación-junto al capitán Kurosaki- (que estaban en la proa) cubrieran sus oídos ante el escandaloso grito de la joven noble.

Renji Abarai juró por el Valhala que esa enana lo había dejado sordo. Por Loki, por Thor, Odín y todos los dioses, ¿Cómo carajos esa enana tenía tan buenos pulmones? Él no lo sabía y probablemente jamás lo supiera.

— ¡Juro por mi apellido que hare que te cuelguen en medio de la plaza! ¡Le pediré al rey que mande a sacarte los ojos y se los eche a los perros de la calle!— comenzó a gritar nuevamente Rukia, provocando que el teniente sonriera. — ¡Y NO ES UN CRANEO! ¡ES UN CONEJO! ¡UN C-O-N-E-J-O!— Gritó nuevamente, provocando que el teniente llevara sus manos a sus oídos, evitando escuchar la fuerte voz de la doncella.

Abarai negó la cabeza, para luego volver a sonreír de manera burlona. — ¿Sabes? Sólo te hacen falta las orejas, el hocico y el rabo para parecer un perro rabioso. — se burló el joven bárbaro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Y esa cosa no parece un conejo, es horrible. —. Rukia lo observo ofendida- no podía creer que alguien le hablara de esa manera- luego comenzó a gritar histérica, moviéndose frenéticamente de la silla, tratando de alcanzar al teniente.

— ¡Eres un maldito mandril sin cerebro e inteligencia alguna! Necesitan secuestrar dos doncellas para poder decir que son barbaros y saqueadores. Sólo son cobardes. — le espetó molesta Rukia, respirando fuertemente, agitada y con su corazón acelerado por el coraje de discutir con semejante idiota. Ella jamás había tratado con un hombre tan… tan… ¡ella ni siquiera tenía una palabra que lo describiera!

Renji llevó uno de sus dedos a su mandíbula, para luego ladear la cabeza, fingiendo estar pensando arduamente. — ¿Doncellas? Mmm, hasta lo que tengo entendido sólo hay una mujer y está en el dormitorio del capitán. Tú caes más en la descripción de enana o gnomo. — argumentó, de forma seria. Rukia mordió sus labios fuertemente, provocando que tragara algo de sangre. Ese hombre… ¡ese hombre se las iba a pagar!

—¡TU! ¡Pedazo de escoria!— gritó nuevamente la joven Kuchiki, pateando el suelo y moviéndose de manera brusca en su cautiverio. Ella quería alcanzarlo y desmembrarlo con sus manos. El teniente Renji estaba seguro de que si continuaba molestando a esa chica, ella iba a morir del coraje. Su hermoso rostro, del color de la nieve, estaba rojo y sus labios temblaban por la ira.

Buscando molestarla un poco más-porque para él se veía mucho más guapa molesta y gritando (además de que le provocaba que cierta parte de su cuerpo se volviera firme)-Abarai se sentó frente a ella, observándola detenidamente. La pequeña noble no tenía un cuerpo como el resto de las mujeres con las que había pasado la noche, era "pequeña" y delicada. (Claro, sólo en apariencia, porque era un pequeño mostrito cuando se enojaba) El teniente no estaba seguro de si sus ojos eran purpuras o azules, pero eran hermosos, realmente hermosos. La chica poseía una belleza extraña, parecía una estrella.

— ¡Deja de mirarme!— arremetió irritada Rukia. Le molestaba que ese bárbaro la mirara de esa forma, porque esos ojos chocolate provocaban que algo se moviera en su estomago y eso no le gustaba para nada, porque era lo mismo que había sentido hacia mucho por Lord Ashiro. Cuando ella había visto por primera vez a Lord Ashiro (luego de que regresara de su entrenamiento), ella había sentido algo, pero eso había sido hacia mucho, cuando apenas tenía catorce años. Desde entonces no había sentido nada en su estomago, y ahora ese estúpido bárbaro, con sólo mirarla, le provocaba esa sensación.

— ¿Le incomoda que la miren, su alteza?— preguntó sarcástico Renji, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando sus cejas. Rukia resoplo, cambiando su mirada. Pero ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ese estúpido mandril continuaba observándola, como si ella fuera algún pedazo de carne o pan.

— ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer en esta porquería de barco, aparte de mirarme como un jodido idiota?— si Rukia hubiera tenido sus manos libres, las hubiera llevado a su boca, para cubrirla por haber dicho una palabra como esa. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano si la escuchaba hablar de esa forma? ¡Oh no, ella no quería ni imaginarse! Sus labios dibujaron una O, mientras sus facciones se paralizaban.

—Oh, la pequeña princesa ha dicho una palabra fuerte. ¿Qué le harán ahora las personas "civilizadas"? ¿Le cortaran la lengua? ¿O la colgaran en medio de la plaza?— preguntó con desdén Renji. Los "civilizados" no le agradaban para nada, los veía como personas patéticas que creían poseer el mundo por ser "educados" y que denigraban su raza por ser "barbaros". Su padre había fallecido hacia nueve años atrás, cuando él tenía trece años. Un "civilizado" lo había asesinado sin piedad alguna.

—Eres el bárbaro más patético que he visto. — le espeto Rukia, ignorando por completo el que diría su hermano si estuviera allí. De seguro la castigaría y le diría que no era de señoritas pelear con un caballero, pero ese que estaba frente a ella no caía en esa categoría, ¿verdad?

— ¿Será porque soy el único bárbaro que has visto en tu vida? ¿O has visto otros?— el teniente rodeo los ojos, mientras se recostaba de su silla de madera, observando el techo de la embarcación por unos instantes. Luego bajo su cabeza, y observó a la joven frente a él. —Bueno, me canse de molestar. ¿Tu nombre?— preguntó con voz fuerte, cruzándose de brazos. Recordar lo sucedido a su padre siempre lo volvía de mal humor.

— ¡Que te importa!— respondió Rukia, gritando. ¡Ella no le iba a decir su nombre a ese bueno para nada! Ese estúpido vikingo que estaba en frente a ella se las iba a pagar una a una todo lo que le había hecho. ¡Nadie se burla de un Kuchiki!

—Perfecto, Señorita-que-te-importa, soy Renji Abarai y en la mañana comenzara a trapear los pisos del casco. — dijo el teniente, cambiando su humor de enojado a burlón. La reacción de la chica no tenia precio, sus ojos azules-purpuras se habían abierto de una forma sobre humana. Además de graciosa.

— ¿T-trapear? ¿Yo? ¿Una Kuchiki? Ja ja ja ¿Estás demente, mandril?— preguntó irritada la pequeña noble. ¿Ella siendo tratada como una esclava? ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta! Ella no tenía idea alguna de cómo trapear un suelo o hacer algo de trabajo "sucio" porque ella era una noble, se lo hacían todo.

—No, Señorita-que-te-importa, y ahora si no le afecta, voy a dormir. —le espeto el joven, volteándose para arreglar su cama. Renji tomó una de las mantas de piel de animal y la colocó sobre la cama, rodeando los ojos ante los gritos e insultos de Rukia. — ¡Por Odín, mujer! ¿No te puedes callar?— dijo Abarai, quitándose su ropa y volteándose completamente desnudo hacia la chica, observándola con cierta irritación en su rostro por los gritos de la chica, que en ese momento se había silenciado.

Rukia nunca había visto un hombre desnudo en su vida. Ni siquiera los libros que Matsumoto le mostraba a Orihime y a ella contaban, porque eran simplemente libros, además de ser dibujos. Ese que estaba frente a ella era uno de verdad, de carne y hueso. Y estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella. Y él era grande. En todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, él era grande.

La garganta de la chica se había secado y por más que trataba de apartar su vista, ella no podía dejar de observarlo. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y podía jurar que sentía algo en su estomago bajo, específicamente entre sus piernas. La chica cerró sus piernas, mientras continuaba examinando con su mirada al hombre, que no parecía tener pudor alguno de estar como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

Ella era una doncella casta y pura…. Ella era una doncella casta y pura…. Ella debía cerrar los ojos…. Ella no podia cerrar los ojos…. Ella era una doncella casta y p… ella era una doncella ca… ¿una doncella qué?

— ¿Así que esta es la forma de callarte la boca?— preguntó con ironía Renji, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose un poco más a la joven, que continuaba observándolo como si de un caramelo se tratase. — ¿Le gusta lo que ve, my lady?— el joven no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar a la noble, que como si hubiera despertado de un trance, dejo de observarlo.

— ¡Púdrete!— gritó avergonzada la joven, aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. Ese mandril la había visto observarlo como si de algo delicioso se tratase. ¡Y eso no era cierto! ¡Ella sólo tenía curiosidad!

El teniente suspiro y se acostó, colocando su mirada hacia el techo. Rukia podía verlo desde donde estaba, y tenía una excelente vista. Abarai sonrió al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él. Ahh, parecía que él no era el único que sentía atracción en esa habitación. Sin más que hacer, el joven se durmió, dejando a la noble sola y aun observándolo.

Inconscientemente y sin predeterminarlo Rukia deslizo su lengua por sus labios, y mentalmente deseo que Orihime no la pasara tan mal.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello naranja observaba atreves de la ventana, la tormenta que azotaba el océano y la embarcación. Sus ojos grises mostraban su gran preocupación por su amiga, a la que había escuchado gritar hacia un rato atrás. A pesar de que debería sentir miedo por estar en una embarcación de barbaros, de los cuales uno había tratado de ultrajarla, la chica debía reconocer que se sentía de cierta manera segura dentro de esa habitación.<p>

Inoue no se había bajado de la cama desde que aquel príncipe bárbaro había salido de la habitación. Eso había sido hacia unos treinta minutos atrás. Aun tenía sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda estaba recostada a la pared de madera de la habitación. Esas pieles eran bastante cálidas, y a pesar de sentir cierta lastima por los animales de las que las habían obtenido, no podía dejar de agradecer de tenerlas cubriendo su desnudez. En cuanto aquel chico de cabello naranja se había ido, Orihime se quitó el resto de su arruinado vestido y lo había dejado caer al suelo, quedándose solamente con las pieles que le cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Si hubiera estado en casa, Hime hubiera tomado un baño de agua caliente. Se imaginaba a sí misma en su pequeña tina repleta de agua caliente. Luego se secaría con una de las gruesas toallas de algodón y se vestiría con uno de sus vestidos calientitos. Tomaría un vaso de leche caliente y se acostaría en su tibia cama, donde se cubriría con sus mantas.

Quizás ahora ella jamás volvería hacerlo. Ella no sabía hacia donde esos barbaros las llevaría y estaba casi segura de que fuera donde fuera, ella no le agradaría para nada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al sólo pensar en la probabilidad de jamás volver a ver a su familia. Ella iba a enloquecer en esa habitación, ella necesitaba saber que le harían, a donde las llevarían, que sería de sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Tratando de controlar sus emociones, la chica se colocó de pie, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo, dibujando una mueca en su hermoso rostro. Orihime observó a su alrededor, y encontró que esa habitación estaba ordenada y limpia, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado de un bárbaro. Ella los imaginaba como hombres sucios y desorganizados, por lo visto ese chico de cabello naranja era todo lo contrario.

En una esquina, había una mesa de madera, cubierta de papeles. La chica caminó hasta ella y observo con curiosidad los planos sobre esa mesa. Muchas de las cosas ahí no las podía entender, porque parecían ser números, además de estar escrito en otro idioma, que no era el ingles (**N/A: Recuerden que es Inglaterra).**

La joven noble se volteó y encontró otra mesa, la misma donde el bárbaro había colocado su casco y su espada. Con pasos torpes, la chica se encaminó a ella y observó con curiosidad el casco. Parecía pesado, solamente el imaginar esos enormes cuernos de marfil sobre su cabeza, le provocaba dolor a la joven. Debían pesar muchísimo, además de incomodar al pobre bárbaro. La chica no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por el joven príncipe, imaginarlo cargando ese casco tan pesado a diario le partía el corazón.

Aun lado, estaba la larga y filosa espada negra. Orihime nunca había tocado una espada en su vida. Si las había visto, desde luego que si, por que su hermano Sora poseía una y Lord Ulquiorra también poseía una espada. Pero ellos jamás le habían permitido tocar una espada en su vida, según ellos esos no eran objetos para una mujer. La chica sintió curiosidad por tocarla, por eso llevo sus dedos a la empuñadura, la cual era del mismo color de todo el filo, negra.

La espada era pesada, bastante pesada. La joven la levantó por completo y sintió cierta emoción dentro de ella, como si una ola de adrenalina hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo. Imitó un paso torpe, y estuvo a punto de caer y enterrarse la espada, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, impidiendo que se lastimara con el arma.

—Zangetsu no es un arma de niñas, es pesada y filosa. Pudiste haber muerto en instantes, si te hubiera traspasado— le indicó el joven bárbaro, aun manteniendo su agarre por su cintura. Las mejillas de Inoue se volvieron rojas ante la cercanía del príncipe.

— ¿Z-zangetsu? ¿Ustedes le colocan nombres a sus e-espadas?—tartamudeo la joven, percibiendo como el frio que hasta hacia un rato la molestaba, abandonaba su cuerpo, mientras un ligero calor tomaba el control de este. Ichigo respondió con un "Uh huh", sujetando con su mano libre su espada, volteándose para verla. —E-es extraño, pero c-creo que es un l-lindo detalle. — replico la chica, haciendo que el bárbaro la observara con incredulidad.

¿Un lindo detalle? ¿Esa chica le estaba diciendo a él que era un lindo detalle el colocarle nombre a las espadas? ¡Por el amor a Thor! ¿Acaso también le iba a decir a él que era un chico tierno? Ichigo la liberó y colocó su espada sobre su mesa.

—Si fuera otro 'bárbaro'—dijo con cierto toque de repulsión en la palabra que le había colocado los "civilizados"— cortaría tu lengua, por el simple hecho de decir que es un lindo detalle.— le indicó, observando como la pobre chica perdía el color de su rostro. Muy bien, estaba asustada. Jamás volvería a decir que era un lindo detalle. —Pero como te dije hace un rato, cuido de mis pertenencias. — el joven se volteo.

—No soy un objeto. — refunfuño Orihime, cruzándose de brazos. Todas las veces que él le llamara propiedad, ella le iba a indicar que ella no era un objeto. No importaba cuantas veces fuera necesario.

El príncipe suspiro, para luego ladear su cabeza. —No, no eres un objeto, de hecho no te he llamado objeto. Sólo he dicho que me perteneces. — indico el joven, bostezando. Había sido un día demasiado largo, y esa tormenta lo había agotado más de lo que él se imaginaba.

La chica negó la cabeza una y otra vez, como una niña malcriada. — ¡Que no! ¡Que no soy de tu propiedad!— chilló, siendo ignorada por el joven bárbaro, que preparaba su cama. Ichigo volvió a bostezar, sin prestarle la mínima atención a los comentarios de la chica. El joven se quitó su ropa, y al igual que su compañero Abarai, él no tenía pudor alguno con hacerlo, dejando a la pobre noble sin palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué…¿Qué estás haciendo?— gritó Orihime al ser levantada del suelo por el joven bárbaro. Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, y se volvieron mucho más rojas al ver y sentir la piel desnuda del príncipe bárbaro. El joven la dejo caer sobre la cama, y las pupilas de esta se dilataron al ver que este se acostaba a un lado. — ¿Qué… que haces?— pregunto una vez más la chica.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo hago que cumplas con tu tarea. Hace frio y necesito mantener mi calor corporal para sobrevivir al clima. Mi ropa esta mojada, mi cuerpo esta húmedo, por lo que si continuo con mis ropas, podría morir. — le indico el joven de lo más normal, sin sentir vergüenza alguna de estar desnudo. —Quítate la ropa— ordeno.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó abochornada Orihime. Ella no iba a desnudarse frente a ese bárbaro. Bueno, técnicamente ya él la había visto semi desnuda, pero eso no había estado bajo su control.

El chico colocó los ojos en blanco, con cierta irritación. —No es como si jamás hubiera visto una mujer desnuda. Tienes lo mismo que las otras, sólo que mayores proporciones— dijo lo último en voz baja, mas para él mismo que para ella. —Y necesito adquirir tu calor corporal. Así que quítate la ropa, o tendré que hacerlo yo. — volvió a repetir. La chica se sentó en la cama, para luego cruzarse de brazos. Orihime no iba a cooperar. —Bien, no me dejas de otra. — el chico se acercó a ella, y ante la mirada perpleja de la joven noble, le quitó la ropa. Inoue llevó sus manos a su cuerpo, para cubrirse.

— ¡Dame la ropa!— pidió mortificada, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. El bárbaro lanzo la ropa a otro lado, para luego halarle la mano y atraerla hasta donde estaba él, acostándola a un lado. El flujo de sangre que corría hacia sus mejillas se duplico (además de la mortificación) cuando el joven paso una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y la acerco hacia su torso desnudo.

¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! No, definitivamente no. ¡Ella estaba siendo abrazada por un bárbaro! ¡Y los dos estaban desnudos! Un pequeño hormigueo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia entre sus piernas cuando sintió la piel húmeda del bárbaro tras de ella. Dios, ¿que le estaba pasando?

—Deja de temblar, no es como fue fuera a violarte. Ya te he dicho que protejo mis pertenencias. — dijo suavemente el joven, hablándole al oído, provocando un escalofrió en la joven. El chico sonrió de lado al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la noble.

—N-no soy tu pertenecía. — murmuro la Orihime, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar el gran flujo de sangre que corría hacia sus mejillas, mientras de paso ignoraba el hecho de que ese chico estaba completamente desnudo y que se encontraba "abrazándola".

—Eso no es negociable. Aunque, quizás deje de decírtelo si me dices tu nombre. A menos que quieras que te llame objeto o propiedad. — comento nuevamente a su oído Ichigo, observando las mejillas rojas de la chica.

—E-es Orihime I-Inoue. — murmuro nuevamente la chica, respirando hondo. El brazo del chico se volvió un poco más fuerte. El príncipe tomó una de las pieles y la colocó por encima de ellos, mientras recostaba su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica.

—Bien, buenas noches, Orihime. — dijo el chico, quedándose dormido un rato después. Orihime esperaba que Rukia no la estuviera pasando tan mal.

* * *

><p>Si recibo mas de <strong>diez reviews<strong>, esta historia tendrá su continuación antes del viernes de la semana que viene. (los demas fics tambien tendran sus continuaciones a finales de semana)

{#}Próximo capítulo, lemmon + lime


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Poder zombie! xD se preguntaran por que demonios comienzo a saludarlos con eso, pues les relatare mi historia en estas 24 horas de mi vida donde no he podido dormir, xD En estos últimos dos dias (pasados) he tenido que realizar una investigación para la universidad, 68 paginas, xD las he preparado en estas 24 horas, ademas de hacer las tablas, una presentación oral y un ensayo de 5 paginas. Viva las 10 tazas de café que me he tomado! Y tambien escribi este capitulo, algo cortito pero no me exijan mucho, xD

No contiene lemmon, realmente no podia elaborar un lemon, mi mente esta exhausta, mis dedos me duelen y mi cabeza tambien, xD Pero si tiene algo de lime. No hay renruki (mis sentidos humorísticos estan por el suelo :p) pero si hay ichihime y algo de Rangiku&Hisagi.

Gracias a todos los que me escriben review. Quisiera poder escribirlos uno a uno, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir a la universidad ¬¬ pero gracias, mil gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mi. (tanto que en vez de acostarme una hora y media preferi escribir el capítulo, xD) Los adoro!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo owns this, xD

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III:<strong>

Las fuertes tronadas no habían despertado a Lady Rangiku en toda la tarde y en la noche. Por lo general la mujer poseía un muy pesado sueño y por eso ni siquiera la más fuerte de las tormentas la podía despertar. Pero Matsumoto no se despertó por las tronadas, tampoco por los gritos de sus sirvientas, sino porque algo en su corazón de tía y protectora le estaba avisando que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

De un salto, la mujer salió de la cama, siendo escoltada por unas muy agitadas Momo Hinamori y Nanao Ise. Hinamori no paraba de llorar histérica, a penas se le podían entender palabras, mientras que Nanao estaba paralizada, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos mostraban su gran miedo. Lady Rangiku había llegado al pasillo principal y aun no entendía que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa. Sus sirvientes parecían estar todos paralizados, con miedo de hablar. Como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— el silencio continuo, desesperando más a la mujer, que dio un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas de pasillo. — ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo! ¿Dónde está Hime?— grito molesta, debido a que ninguno de sus empleados hablaba. En cuanto salió y observo la fuerte lluvia pensó que todo se debía a las inundaciones, por eso había buscado con su mirada a su sobrina. Pero ella no la había visto en ninguna parte.

—L-lady M-matsumoto, L-l-lady O-orihime ¡n-n-no ha regresado! ¡Creemos que la han secuestrado los b-bar-baros!— sollozó Hinamori. La pobre sirvienta a penas se le entendía lo que decía, debido a sus contantes sollozos. Matsumoto observó detenidamente a sus sirvientes, escrutando sus rostros. Todos parecían estar igual de paralizados que Nanao.

—No, eso es imposible. Están exagerando, Orihime debe estar en casa de los Kuchiki, y debido a la lluvia no ha regresado. Eso es todo. No exageren. — alegó la mujer, tratando de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco. A su pequeña e inocente sobrina no le pudo haber ocurrido nada. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Orihime era un ángel, nadie le haría nada!

—Lady Matsumoto— comenzó Nanao, bajando su vista. —Lord Kuchiki ha enviado a uno de sus sirvientes para recoger a Lady Rukia, él piensa que ella está aquí, y que estaba refugiándose por la lluvia. —culminó Ise. Momo asintió, para luego comenzar a sollozar en silencio.

Rangiku se quedó paralizada, llevando sus manos a sus temblorosos labios. Su sobrina y su casi-sobrina no habían llegado a su casa, tampoco a la casa de los Kuchiki, ¿Dónde estaban? La mujer observó el cielo atreves de los ventanales de cristal. Afuera azotaba una gran tormenta, no sólo hacia un frio espantoso, sino que había un horrible diluvio.

—P-pueden estar en la mansión Aizen…—

—Lady Rangiku, Hisagi salió hace unos veinte minutos a la casa de los Aizen a ver si están allí, my lady. — la reconfortó Nanao. Matsumoto asintió. Quizás sus dos queridas sobrinas estaban en casa de los Aizen, refugiándose de la horrible lluvia. A sus sobrinas no les podía ocurrir nada.

_**….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**….**_

Veinte minutos pasaron, en los cuales el corazón de Matsumoto palpitaba de manera fuerte y brusca. Ella sabía que en los bosques se habían visto barbaros, pero no, no, no, y no. ¡Su sobrina y su mejor amiga jamás podrían ser secuestradas por esos malditos salvajes! Ellas eran demasiado inocentes, la suerte y la vida no podían ser tan crueles. Si esos hombres se las hubieran llevado… ella jamás volvería a verlas.

Lady Rangiku oculto su rostro entre sus manos, sentándose en uno de los grandes muebles del salón principal. Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro, pero valientemente las seco, diciéndose a sí misma que Hisagi traería a las dos chicas. ¡Orihime jamás volvería a ir a cabalgar!

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron, y en menos de segundos Matsumoto ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia ellas, seguida por Nanao y por Hinamori. En la entrada estaba un mojado y lodoso Hisagi. Tras de él, había un pueblerino de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

—Hisagi, ¿Dónde está Orihime?—preguntó desesperada, observando entre el hombre y su peón. Shuhei bajó la cabeza, suspirando, para luego negarla.

—L-lo lamento, Lady Rangiku. Ellas no estaban en la casa de Lord Aizen. — dijo a penado el hombre. Hisagi siempre había estado enamorado de Lady Matsumoto. Cuando eran pequeños, los dos niños jugaban juntos y por lo general Hisagi buscaba la manera de alegrarla y de hacerla sonreír. Él amaba a esa mujer, pero debido a que él solamente era un peón, él jamás podría aspirar a nada. Además, ella había seleccionado a Gin Ichimaru, un marques poderoso. —Este campesino dice haber escuchado a dos mujeres gritar en el bosque cerca de los acantilados, yo…yo lo lamento, my lady. — dijo honestamente el joven peón.

—C-creo que las dos jóvenes fueron secuestradas por los barbaros, my lady. Cuando mis hijos y yo corrimos a los bosques, sólo estaban las yeguas de Lady Rukia y Lady Orihime, y no había rastro alguno de sus altezas. Yo jamás podría confundir a Rikka, yo la crie cuando apenas era una yegua pequeña y se la entregue a Lord Sora. — relató el hombre. Él había corrido junto a sus dos hijos mayores al bosque en cuanto escucho los gritos, pero parecía ser que ya era demasiado tarde. Las dos jóvenes no estaban, sólo estaban sus yeguas, corriendo despavoridas hacia la aldea.

Hisagi bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón se partía al escuchar a su eterno amor llorar. Matsumoto cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué ella iba a hacer ahora? ¡Su hermana jamás se lo perdonaría! ¡Tampoco su sobrino! Su pequeña e inocente niña había sido raptada junto a su otra sobrina-adoptada. Ellas eran solamente dos jovencitas de dieciocho años, no habían vivido su vida.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, no!— comenzó a gritar histérica la mujer, provocando que la joven Momo comenzara a sollozar nuevamente. Su ama, Orihime, era una chica demasiado buena e inocente como para correr con tal horrible destino. La joven negó la cabeza, ella no podía ni siquiera pensar en que le harían esos hombres a su ama. —Necesitamos llamar a Sora y a Gin… Lord Byakuya debe saberlo y también Lord Ashiro y Lord Ulquiorra. — dijo la mujer, con sus labios y voz temblorosa. Hisagi asintió y junto al campesino salió de la casa, en dirección de la mansión Kuchiki. Luego de que fueran allí a avisarle a Lord Byakuya, él iría personalmente a la ciudad, a buscar a Lord Sora y a Lord Gin y de paso avisarles a los jóvenes Aizen y Schiffer. —Sean fuertes, Orihime y Rukia, por favor, sean fuertes—

_**….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**….**_

Orihime no había podido cerrar sus ojos en ningún momento. No sabía si era por que el joven bárbaro estaba respirando en su oído y le provocaba cosquillas, o por la vergüenza de estar desnuda y siendo abrazada por ese chico al que apenas conocía. Su madre siempre le decía que ella sólo compartiría el lecho con su esposo… y ahora ella lo compartía con un bárbaro.

El joven príncipe se movió un poco, dejado algo de espacio libre a la chica. Orihime observó el suelo, y luego el espacio que quedaba libre entre ellos dos. Ella podía moverse suavemente y caer al suelo, si lo hacía en silencio, ella podría correr a buscar a Rukia. Luego ella… ¿Qué haría? Bueno, los barbaros irían tras de ella, eso de seguro, ellos conocían la embarcación más que ella, pero… pero ella prefería lanzarse al agua y morir ahogada que ser llevada a otra parte, donde las harían esclavas.

Ella sabía que el suicidio no era bien visto en su religión, pero era la única forma de no caer en el paganismo. Mentalmente les pidió disculpas a su familia y a sus padres, por lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Ella no estaba segura si Rukia también lo haría, pero supuso que sí, porque la joven noble preferiría mil veces la muerte a ser esclavizada.

Moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha, Lady Orihime tuvo precaución de que el joven príncipe no se despertara. La chica se colocó boca arriba y observó con el rabillo del ojo como el príncipe bárbaro continuaba durmiendo. Se veía… tan tranquilo y tierno con su ceño fruncido y con su cabello sobre sus ojos… la chica negó la cabeza, ese no era tiempo para observar lo guapo que era el bárbaro, sino para escapar. _"Concéntrate, Orihime"_ pensó.

Se alejó un poco más y se detuvo tan pronto el rostro del joven se deslizo sobre las almohadas. Aun continuaba dormido, gracias a Dios. La chica se volteó, colocándose boca abajo, para luego sacar sus pies hacia el suelo. Al tener su rostro pegado a la cama, no pudo ver como unos ojos color chocolate la observaban fijamente y como un ceño antiguamente relajado se fruncía.

Ichigo no podía creer que la chica fuera tan tonta como para creer que él no se percataría de su ausencia. Él se estaba haciendo el dormido desde que su cabeza choco con la almohada. Kurosaki se despertó tan pronto perdió el calor corporal de la chica, además de haber perdido la suavidad del cuerpo de esta. Pensó que la joven solamente se había volteado, pero por lo visto ella tenía otra idea. Sus ojos chocolates estaban colocados en la espalda de la chica. Él jamás había visto una piel tan cremosa y tan… seductora como esa. El cabello naranja de la joven caía hasta su trasero, mientras que sus enormes y ¿suaves? pechos estaban pegados a su cama.

Orihime suspiró al sentir sus pies en el frio suelo. ¡Sólo faltaba un poco más y listo! Ella correría hasta donde Rukia y ambas saltarían al agua. Jamás imagino que su vida culminaría de esa forma, desnuda y ahogada en las frías aguas del océano, de camino a una tribu bárbara. Se preguntó mentalmente si sería un tiburón el que la asesinaría. ¡Quizás un pingüino las salvara a ella y a Rukia! ¡Las llevaría a su reino y allí ellas les pedirían ayuda a los reyes pingüinos!

Un suspiro la hizo detener sus pensamientos. La chica mordió sus labios, para luego subir su rostro y observar al joven bárbaro observándola fijamente. —Espero que tu plan no sea tan brillante como lanzarte por la borda y caer al frio océano. — dijo el joven, rodeando los ojos. —Sólo conseguirías que tenga que lanzarme al océano a buscarte y nadar en aguas congeladas no es nada placentero. — añadió, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

—N-no tienes que lanzarte a buscarme. N-no te pedí ayuda. — dijo la chica, aun con sus piernas por fuera de la cama. ¡Ella no le había pedido que fuera a rescatarla! ¿Acaso era tonto ese bárbaro? ¡Si se lanzaba era para huir de ellos, no para que la rescatasen!

El bárbaro volvió a suspirar. —Sí, lo sé. Es más que obvio que te lanzarías para huir, pero, como te he dicho ya un par de veces, protejo mis pertenecías, por lo que no dejare que una de mis propiedades este ahogándose en medio del océano. — replico con una sonrisa de lado al ver la cara de enojo de la chica.

—Arg, te he dicho que no soy de tu propiedad. — chilló la chica, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas por el enojo. El bárbaro la observo fijamente, definitivamente se veía muchísimo más hermosa enojada. Sus labios rosados, sus ojos grises y sus mejillas rojas se veían encantadoramente sensuales. La chica se movió de lado, tratando de lanzarse al suelo para huir, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y con sus brazos la rodeo, atrayéndola hacia él. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que no soy de tu propiedad!— dijo la chica, moviéndose agitadamente entre los brazos del joven capitán.

— ¡Deja de moverte de esa forma!— se quejó Ichigo, sosteniéndola firmemente y dando una vuelta, para quedar sobre ella. La forma en que quedaron acostados no era la más correcta, la chica había quedado con sus piernas abiertas y con el capitán sobre ella, sujetando sus manos sobre la cabeza de esta. Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas al ver lo cerca que estaba el apuesto rostro del capitán del de ella. La joven noble podía percibir la honda respiración del capitán sobre su rostro y podía sentir el aroma a canela de este. Era un aroma masculino y muy viril, además de atrayente. La canela siempre había sido la especia predilecta de Orihime, por eso no podía dejar de aspirar el aroma masculino del joven sobre ella.

Ichigo jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa en su vida, aparte de su madre. Esa chica era sencillamente hermosa, sus ojos grises eran extraños y atrayentes, además de brillosos y grandes. Sus labios y su cuello eran tentadores. Por el amor a Odín, él estaba pensando besarlos. Una parte de él decía que no debía ser tan idiota y besarlos. Al final de cuentas todas las mujeres eran iguales, como lo había sido Senna. Jugó con sus sentimientos y luego lo abandonó, dejándolo herido y con una gran responsabilidad. Esta chica de seguro era igual. Pero la otra parte de sus pensamientos decía que lo olvidara, que la besara. Total, era de su propiedad.

El chico se acercó a los labios de ella, provocando que la chica temblara bajo él. Sus labios estaban tan cercas, que los dos podían sentir la respiración caliente del otro sobre sus labios. Los ojos grises y los ojos color chocolate se habían conectado de una manera tan íntima, que ambos no podían detener esa conexión que había surgido entre ambos.

Inoue jamás había sido observada de esa manera. ¡Nunca un par de ojos color chocolate la habían mirado de manera tan penetrante y fuerte! Se sentía tan frágil y como si ese par de ojos observaran su interior. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de tristeza, era como si ese joven bárbaro estuviera relatándole toda su vida llena de miseria mediante su mirada. Orihime siempre había sido muy buena conociendo los sentimientos de los demás a través de los ojos y ella podía apostar su vida de que la de este joven príncipe no había sido nada buena.

Por su parte, Ichigo examino los ojos grises. Eran tan grandes como los de Senna, pero eran mucho más hermosos que los de aquella mujer. Senna poseía ojos color miel, estos eran grises y a pesar de ser en general un color opaco, los de la chica eran diferentes. Eran realmente hermosos.

Ichigo no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su posición dominante. Continúo observándola un rato más, apreciando como maravillosamente las mejillas porcelanas se volvían de un pálido color rosado, para luego tornarse rojas, y nuevamente rosadas. Él nunca había conocido a una chica que se sonrojara con tanta facilidad como ella. Y definitivamente no entendía por qué debía sonrojarse tanto. Era normal para una chica de su pueblo ver a un hombre desnudo, parecía ser que en la tierra de los "refinados" no era de esa manera.

El joven hombre no iba a volver a dormirse y permitir que ella cumpliera con su estúpida idea de lanzarse por la borda. Ichigo se acostó sobre ella, sujetando las piernas de la chica con las suyas y sólo dejando libres las manos de Orihime. El joven acostó su rostro sobre el cuello de esta y la pobre y sonrojada chica no pudo dejar de tornarse más roja de lo que realmente estaba. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo!

— ¿Q-que haces?— preguntó agobiada y mortificada. Ichigo continuó con su rostro sobre el cuello de ella, antes de subirlo y observarla desde muy cerca. ¿Él sabía lo que estaba provocando en ella? ¡Orihime jamás había percibido unas cosquillas en su ombligo bajo! ¡Y en ese momento las estaba sintiendo!

— ¿Yo? Pues me aseguro de que mientras duermo, la joven noble con mente suicida no corra a lanzarse por la borda. A veces puedo tener un sueño pesado y sería una verdadera lástima que mientras yo esté soñando con el Valhala, tú te estés ahogando. — estipulo, olvidando llamarla nuevamente "propiedad". Definitivamente él no la llamaría de esa forma, no teniéndola tan cerca. Debía impedir a toda costa que ella se moviera. Él no iba a violar una mujer, nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería la primera vez. Las mujeres iban a donde él, prácticamente se lanzaban a su cama, él no tenía que esforzarse en buscarlas. Por eso él no podía permitir que en esa posición tan _íntima _(y tentadora) ella se moviera, porque su control se iría a la misma mierda.

—N-no puedes dormir sobre mí. — comentó la mujer, con gran mortificación en su voz. Ichigo volvió a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando el olor a vainilla de su cremosa piel. Si alguien le preguntase cual ha sido su experiencia más enloquecedora y su viaje más raro, sin duda alguna respondería que ese. No sólo habían encontrado muchísimos tesoros y habían saqueado puertos importantes, sino que habían encontrado a dos extrañas mujeres. Mentalmente Kurosaki se preguntó el como la estaba pasando Renji con la enana gritona. Personalmente, él no hubiera soportado los gritos de esa mujer, la hubiera lanzado al océano tan pronto hubiera comenzado a gritar. En cambio esta linda joven bajo él, a pesar de pelear, no gritaba. Era más femenina y en algún modo dulce.

—Rétame. — dijo sin más, sin mover su rostro del lugar donde estaba recostado. Orihime cerró los ojos mortificada. ¡Ese chico o la mataba o la enloquecía! ¡No había de otra! No le quedaba de otra que dormir bajo él. Al menos no la estaba aplastando, podía haber sido peor. —Ahora duérmete, porque juro por mi nombre que si vuelves a moverte te ira muy mal. — amenazo en voz baja, casi dormido.

—N-no te tengo miedo— retó Orihime, abriendo sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios, molesta. No sólo debía dormir bajo él, sino que también la amenazaba. ¿Qué más le haría? ¿La asesinaría con su espada? ¿La violaría? No era como si esas ideas ya no hubieran pasado por su cabeza. Ella estaba segura de que en algún momento, ese sería el terrible y triste destino de su amiga y el de ella. Morir en manos de los barbaros, luego de ser ultrajadas.

—Deberías. — afirmo el joven, mientras uno de sus ojos poseía un ligero brillo dorado. Él no se había incorporado, por lo que su "maldición" había pasado completamente desapercibida por la chica. Lo más probable era que prefiriera el suicidio, como lo había preferido Senna, al verlo de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Review? El drama comienza!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

Konichiwa! ¿que tal? Yo estoy muy bien! Luego de unas merecidas "vacaciones", estoy de regreso para actualizar este fic, xD Estoy muy feliz, por que culmine el semestre y lo hice muy bien. También estoy alegre por que este próximo año se que será uno de cambios y que mis metas se cumplirán! También se que todas las de ustedes, mis amados lectores, también se cumplirán, así que si alguno anda con los ánimos por el piso, don't worry, be happy. Las cosas pasan por que han de pasar y hay que sonreír y ver la vida con diversión.

Dejando a un lado mi "parte" filosófica, les diré que aquí esta el nuevo cap (obvio Killer, sino no te estaríamos leyendo, doooo, xD) Se que muchos me preguntan: —"Oye tu, ingrata, cuando piensas actualizar Bittersweet Symphony, Without you, Beautiful Lie, A geisha's dream, Star Collision (esta es de la que mas preguntan, por que será? pervertidos!, xD) pues les diré que próximamente habrán actualizaciones. Referente a Goodbye Halcyon days, mmm, estaba pensando borrarla y comenzarla de nuevo. Verán, la historia ya no me convence, no tengo ideas, perdí su musa y tengo una idea mejor en mente, y creo que para crear una historia parecida, mejor le doy Cristiana sepultura a esta y creo la nueva, ¿que creen?

Sobre este capi, se que muchos habran pensando en el primer cap "esta Killer, pervertida, lo único que pasa por su loca mente es hacer locos smex por eso esta historia de vikingos sexys con doncellas hermosas" buahahaha pues no (bueno, he de admitir que esa fue mi primera idea, xD) pero no, no y no. Si tiene historia y aquí descubrirán algo que los dejara O.O

Todos los capítulos (hasta lo que tengo pensado) comenzaran con un flashback que será muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia!

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews. Mil gracias, no importa si es en español, frances, ingles, elfico, narniano o japones, mil gracias! Los duendecillos azules de Orihime se lo agradecen, igual que esta humilde servidora (que segun mi familia, ha dejado de ser humilde por decirselo a si misma, xD)

**Disclaimer: **

Todo Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencia:**

Contenido para adultos. Escenas **con tensión sexual **y comentarios impropios** para menores de edad. **Toda la historia girara en torno a** situaciones de adultos. **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.** Contiene OCC** y muchos de los personajes no actúan como lo harían en el manga. Se hace referencia a muertes y al uso de pieles de animales (no apoyo la muerte de animales, simplemente debo mencionarlas por la simple razón de que en esta época eran utilizados.) Próximamente capítulos con contenido** sexual**.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IV:<strong>

_El palacio real siempre había estado repleto de personas. Su alteza, el Rey Yamamoto I, era un hombre que le gustaba que todas las cosas fueran hechas bien y por eso prefería que todo lo que tuviera que ver con los intereses de su país, se hicieran en su palacio. Decenas de negociantes y de miembros de familias nobles visitaban el castillo a diario, buscando conversar con el Rey. En algunos casos, los miembros de las familias se quedaban en la capital, como era el caso de la familia Inoue. Lord Daisuke y su primogénito, el recién nacido Sora Inoue. La noble familia poseía una casa en el centro de la ciudad, para así estar más cerca del palacio. _

_Para la esposa del rey, era algo normal, de la misma forma que lo era para su hija mayor, la joven princesa de diecisiete años y para su hermana menor, la princesa de diez años, Soi Fong. La princesa mayor, recibía las visitas con alegría, porque eso significaba que ella no se aburriría, además de recibir elogios por su despampánate belleza. _

_La joven noble había sido comprometida con otro joven noble, de muchísima importancia en el país. Ella, a pesar de no querer casarse por "negocios", se encontraba alegre, por que al menos ese joven era su amigo, y ella lo conocía desde que era pequeña. Los dos chicos jugaban en los jardines del palacio, además de que cabalgaban juntos por los bosques. Ella no lo amaba, pero creía-en el fondo de su corazón- que ella llegaría a amarlo con el tiempo. _

_Pero muy poco sabía esa joven noble, que su vida cambiaria en cuanto ella visitó la bahía, en compañía de su ama de llaves y amiga, Isane. La joven ama de llaves era una chica de cabello grisáceo y de sonrisa encantadora, además de ser muy fiel a su ama. Las dos jovencitas caminaron por la playa, riendo y observando todo a su alrededor, observando el mar, y allí algo les llamó la atención. En medio del océano, el cuerpo de un joven muchacho flotaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven noble corrió hacia la playa. _

— _¡Princesa, espere!— gritó su acompañante, corriendo hacia la joven princesa. La chica de cabello castaño se había sumergido en el agua y había comenzado a nadar hacia el cuerpo flotante. El vestido rosado de la joven estaba mojado, mientras que su cabello rizado se había alaciado debido al agua salada que lo humedecía. La chica tomó una de las manos del chico y lo halo hacia ella, observando que este joven inconsciente poseía ropas de pieles de animales y en su cabeza había un casco con dos cuernos. La noble ignoro el hecho de que ese chico no era cualquier joven, sino un bárbaro. _

_A pesar de ser verano, las aguas del océano estaban frías, pero la noble sabía que no moriría a causa de una neumonía. Ella sobreviviría, y él también. La princesa, con mucho esfuerzo llevó al joven bárbaro hasta la orilla, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre la arena. Arrodillándose a un lado de él, la princesa buscó su respiración y se percató de que el joven de cabello negro comenzaba a respirar normal. La princesa sonrió ante la noticia de que ese chico viviría. _

_Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, el bárbaro observó maravillado a la joven que le había salvado su vida. En su tribu siempre le habían dicho que los "civilizados" eran personas malvadas, que detestaban a todos aquellos que no pensaran igual a ellos. Pero esa chica lo había ayudado, y ahora lo observaba con una mirada llena de ternura y delicadeza. Los rayos de sol hacían que el cabello de esa hermosa joven se volviera mucho más claro, casi naranja, mientras que sus ojos castaños brillaban. _

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó la joven, con la voz más suave y dulce que él jamás había escuchado en su vida. El chico no pudo dejar de embozar una sonrisa tonta en sus atractivas facciones, provocando las suaves risas de la chica. Ese chico sí que era raro, pero también era apuesto. Al menos debía ser dos o tres años mayor que ella. _

—_I-ishin. Y si, si estoy bien. — balbuceo el joven, aun con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro. El jamás había visto una diosa en su vida. Si sabía que las diosas que estaban en Asgard eran hermosas, pero nunca había visto una en persona. Supuso que esa chica debía ser una de ellas, o quizás era una Valkiria, que había venido a llevarlo al Valhala. _

—_Me alegro mucho. —sonrió la joven noble. La princesa se volteó para ver a su acompañante respirando hondamente tras de ella. Isane era una chica dulce, pero como casi todos los empleados del castillo, siempre estaba atenta a que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la princesa fuera lo más correcto. —Estoy bien, Isane. Y Sir Isshin, también lo está. — replico, aun sonriente. Su ama de llaves observó con cierto recelo al joven muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Él tenía ropas de bárbaro, debían tener cuidado. _

—_Yo me he presentado, pero tu no. — señalo el joven de cabello negro, rascando su cabeza. La princesa se sonrojó ante su falta de respeto. A pesar de que el chico era un bárbaro y su pueblo no era muy tolerante con ellos, la princesa nunca había tenido algún altercado, por ello no tenia por que odiarlos o faltarles el respeto._

—_Me llamo Masaki. —respondió la chica, logrando que Isane abriera sus ojos como platos. ¡Su alteza estaba revelando su nombre a un bárbaro! Si su alteza real Yamamoto se enteraba que ella no sólo había hablado con un bárbaro, sino que lo había salvado y encima de todo se había presentado ante él, ¡sin miedo alguno! _

_Pero el destino ya estaba fijado._ _Skuld_ **(n/a: criatura mitológica nórdica, que junto a ****Urðr**** y ****Verðandi**** tejen el pasado, el presente y el futuro, respectivamente. –Skild teje el futuro) **_Muy poco sabrían esos dos chicos, que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre._

…_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

Esto era sencillamente intolerable. No, no era intolerable, esto era una falta de respeto y una falta a su apellido. ¿Cuándo se había conocido a un Kuchiki que limpiara pisos? ¡Si su hermano lo supiera estaría furioso! ¡Los mataría a todos! ¡Malditos! ¡Ojala esa nave su hundiera con todos! No importaba si ella también moría, total, so la liberaría de este penoso y humillante trabajo de limpiar suelos barbaros.

—Te falta esta parte, enana. — señaló Renji, con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su rostro, mostrándole una parte sucia del piso de la embarcación. Rukia mordió su lengua para no gritarle ni saltarle encima. —Uh, parece ser que a la pequeña noble le han comido la lengua los ratones.— se burló el teniente, cruzándose de brazos. El ojo de Kuchiki había comenzado a sufrir un tic nervioso, por suerte su cabellera negra ocultaba su rostro.

—Ignóralo, Rukia. Sólo continua, pronto acabaremos. — replico suavemente Orihime, restregando el suelo de la embarcación. El capitán Kurosaki no la había enviado a restregar suelos, pero ella al ver a su querida amiga gritar y maldecir (además de patear, morder, dar puñetazos y amenazar con lanzarse de la nave) se ofreció a ayudarla en su trabajo de limpieza. Lady Inoue era mucho más sencilla que Kuchiki, ella ayudaba a sus amas de llaves a arreglar las camas, a cocinar y algunas veces a limpiar. Rukia, por otro lado, en su vida había tocado una toalla húmeda para limpiar, mucho menos había tocado un chuchillo para cortar carnes. Los Kuchikis detestaban hacer labores del hogar, en especial los de cocina. Esa definitivamente era la peor humillación que podían hacerle a un Kuchiki.

Ichigo se había negado en dejar que su "propiedad" limpiara los suelos, pero luego de que la chica le suplicara que la dejara ayudar a su amiga, lo permitió. Orihime prácticamente se había arrodillado, le había llorado y le había dicho que él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero que dejara a Rukia sin hacer ningún trabajo. La chica sabía como eran los Kuchiki de testarudos y sabía muy bien que su mejor amiga se sentiría humillada, por eso no le importo arrodillarse ante el capitán, para que este la dejara solamente a ella a cargo de la limpieza.

El joven príncipe acepto que ella trabajara con la condición de que ella tendría que continuar con su "trabajo nocturno" que probablemente se volvería mucho mas serio, pero de ninguna manera estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera solamente ella la que trabajara, el capitán obligo a Rukia a trabajar también, cosa que no animo mucho a la pequeña noble-que no sabía nada del pacto de su amiga-. Él no entendía como una joven noble como ella (Orihime) podía ser tan bondadosa.

Las dos nobles continuaron restregando los suelos, sintiendo las frías aguas cortando sus dedos. El ambiente estaba horriblemente frio, y el agua que ellas estaban utilizando para eliminar la suciedad del suelo, estaba congelada. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que utilizar sus puños para romper el hielo. Orihime tenía una de las ropas del capitán, cubierta de pieles blancas, que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Rukia, por otro lado, poseía un abrigo del teniente de cabello rojo, que al ser tan alto le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en esa tarea y parecía que no tenía fin. Quizás iban a estar allí durante toda la tarde y noche. Los dedos de Orihime gritaban por que les dejaran descansar, mientras que las uñas de Kuchiki sangraban por el contacto con las frías aguas.

—Vayan a ayudar a Tessai a cocinar, hace demasiado frio como para que continúen. — ordenó Renji, ladeando su rostro. Él sólo deseaba darle un escarmiento a esa tonta y pequeña (además de linda) noble, para que dejara de creerse mejor que nadie. Esa chica necesitaba un poco de sencillez en su interior (como su amiga de cabello naranja-quien a pesar de no tener como castigo el limpiar los suelos (ella tenía _otro_ trabajo) se había ofrecido (llorando y suplicando) a ayudar a su amiga), algo que parecía que ella no conocía o que su familia no le había inculcado. Pero definitivamente el tiempo no estaba ayudando en su tarea. Él quería darle una lección de humildad no que muriera a causa de frio.

— ¿Cocinar?— preguntó Rukia, observando fijamente al teniente, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse a causa del enojo. Este asintió, provocando que Orihime suspirara y negara la cabeza. Esto iba a terminar en algo malo. Muy malo. Nunca de los nunca (jamás de los jamases) le digas a una Kuchiki que vaya a cocinar. Nunca. — ¡MUERETE MANDRIL!— gritó la joven noble, saltando hacia el teniente y comenzando a golpearlo.

¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido mandril? ¡Él solamente era un tonto bárbaro! ¡Ella podía soportar que la pusieran a limpiar el suelo, que la enviaran a sacar el agua del sótano, pero JAMAS, que la enviaran a las cocinas! Para su familia, los empleados que trabajaban en las cocinas tenían el cargo más bajo de todos. Ningún Kuchiki pisaba las cocinas, como tampoco las bóvedas ni los sótanos. Visitarlos desprestigiaba su apellido y este cabeza de piña le estaba diciendo que ella iría a cocinar. ¡La estaba humillando!

Rukia parecía una gata enojada, lanzándole arañazos, golpes, mordiscos y patadas al joven teniente, que trataba de quitársela de encima. Renji rodó por el suelo, con la chica aun sobre él, mordiéndole las orejas. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita enana del demonio!— gritaba el teniente, tratando de que la noble no le pegara en el rostro. ¡Por el amor al Valhala! ¿Qué demonios era esa chica?

— ¡Rukia!— gritaba Orihime, tratando de separar a su amiga del teniente. Renji jamás había golpeado a una mujer, y jamás lo haría. Para él, todo aquel que lo hacía era basura. Pero joder sino comenzaba a arrepentirse de ese pensamiento. ¡Esa chica lo estaba golpeando en sus partes nobles, en su rostro y en su estomago! Le había mordido sus orejas y le había aruñado sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?— gritó el capitán Kurosaki, siendo acompañado de un joven alto de cabello azul claro. El aspecto del joven era intimidante, porque sus ojos eran del mismo color y su cuerpo era atlético y era alto, muy alto. Al otro lado del capitán, se encontraban otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos era de piel blanca, tenia ojos azules oscuros y el color de su cabello poseía un tono similar al de sus ojos. El último hombre, era un joven alto y ancho, de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro. Orihime no podía distinguir sus ojos por que unos mechones de cabello los ocultaban.

El joven de cabello azul celeste comenzó a reírse en voz alta al ver el estado de su compañero. —Joder, Renji. Sabía que algunas veces eras inútil, pero ser golpeado por una mujer te convierte en el rey de los inútiles. — vocifero el joven hombre, aun riendo. El chico de piel morena ayudo a Renji a quitarse de encima a Rukia. La noble aun continuaba gritando y moviéndose bruscamente para continuar atacando a Renji. — ¿Están seguros de que _esto_—señaló a Rukia—es una noble? Para mi parece un gnomo salvaje. —puntualizó, provocando que Ichigo volteara la cabeza, ahogando las risas.

— ¡TU!— comenzó a gritar Kuchiki. Ella estaba harta de todo esto. Estaba cansada de que la estuvieran llamando gnomo, de que faltaran al honor de su apellido, que la humillara, de que la hicieran trabajar como esclava, que se burlaran de su estatura. ¡Ella estaba cansada de todo esto! Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de odio, de frustración, de ira, de humillación y sobre todo de tristeza. Ella sólo quería regresar a casa.

—Ahh, la pequeña ha comenzado a llorar— señalo Grimmjow, el joven de cabello celeste, provocando que Rukia lo observara con rabia. Orihime se colocó delante de Rukia, ocultándola de los hombres, que la observaban con burla en sus rostros. — ¿Qué ocurre, _princesa_?— preguntó con cierto tono de mofa en su voz.

— ¡Basta! ¿No están satisfechos con llevarnos no se a donde? ¿No están satisfechos con desprestigiarnos, sino que tienen que humillarnos? ¡Si nos van a asesinar, háganlo ya! ¡Pero no continúen con este estúpido y miserable juego de burla y humillación! ¡No son mejores que nosotras, tampoco nosotras somos mejores que ustedes! ¡Sólo pedimos que nos traten como lo que somos!— gritó la chica molesta, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la ira y comenzaban a humedecerse por sus lagrimas.

Esta vez fue el turno del capitán en hablar. Los cinco hombres se habían quedado paralizados al escuchar el tono de determinación y coraje de la joven, defendiendo a su mejor amiga. — ¿Y que se supone que son? ¿Cómo se supone que las tratemos?— dijo con cierto desdén en su voz Kurosaki. Ya se imaginaba que la chica respondería como "_nobles_" y los obligaría a que las trataran como reinas.

Orihime sonrió de manera agridulce, antes de responder. —No sé como las mujeres de su pueblo son tratadas, tampoco sé cómo son sus costumbres o como ustedes se tratan entre sí. Pero en mi sociedad, las mujeres son tratadas con respeto. Ningún hombre se burla de ellas, tampoco se ríe por su físico o la hace hacer cosas que van en contra de sus principios y morales. Los verdaderos hombres tratan a las mujeres con respeto y delicadeza, no importa si sus manos están manchadas de sangre por las guerras, un verdadero hombre sabe cómo hablarle a una mujer. — dijo en voz alta, observando fijamente al capitán, sin miedo alguno en sus ojos grises. —Sólo trátenos como lo que somos, dos damas. No importa si somos inglesas o barbarás, si somos pobres o somos ricas, somos mujeres y deben respetarnos y no tratarnos como si fuéramos objetos. — Lady Inoue jamás había hablado en voz alta, tampoco había reprendido a un hombre y mucho menos a cinco.

Rukia se había quedado paralizada. En su vida había visto a Orihime actuar de esa manera, tan madura e inteligente. Mostraba la verdadera inteligencia y gracia de las Inoue. Nadie podría negar que esa chica llevara sangre noble en sus venas. Incluso enojada se veía hermosa, su cabello se movía lentamente por la brisa, mientras que sus ojos observaban fijamente al capitán.

El joven de cabello negro-azulado, asintió, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado. Uryu era el único hijo de uno de los mejores doctores y militares-además de ser el mejor amigo del rey Isshin- de la aldea. A pesar de ser cien por ciento bárbaro, el joven era diferente. Era inteligente, culto y educado. Detestaba que todos pensaran que los barbaros eran todos iguales, porque él no lo era. —Tiene toda la razón en estar enojada, my lady. Estos hombres todos son unos idiotas e incompetentes— observo con mala cara a Grimmjow, Renji e Ichigo, llevándose a cambio miradas de rencor ante su traición—ruego que los disculpe. Pero debo aclararle que las mujeres en nuestro pueblo también son tratadas con respeto. Sólo que ciertos hombres—volvió a mirar a los tres chicos— no nacen para conocer la palabra respeto. En muestra de mi vergüenza, y de la de mi compañero Sado—el chico de cabello castaño asintió— les ruego que nos acompañen al interior de la embarcación. Tessai estará muy complacido de prepararles algo de comer y yo podre prepararles algún atuendo que las mantenga abrigadas. — comentó Uryu, sonriendo levemente.

Orihime le ofreció una reverencia al joven de Ishida, para luego realizar el mismo acto a Sado. Rukia, un poco más calmada, imito a su compañera, sorprendiendo al teniente Abarai, al ver que la chica no siempre se comportaba como una enana demoniaca. Uryu abrió la puerta que conducía a las cocinas y dejo pasar a las dos chicas, que temblando por el frio, entraron. Sado las siguió y las guió por el largo pasillo. Ishida se detuvo ante la puerta, para voltearse y dirigirse al capitán Kurosaki.

—Realmente no comprendo cómo osas en tratar a dos damas provenientes de _este _pueblo, cuando en tus venas también corre la misma sangre inglesa que en las de ellas. — Ichigo apretó los puños, él odiaba admitir eso. Detestaba saber que en sus venas no sólo corría sangre nórdica, sino inglesa. Lo odiaba de la misma manera que aborrecía su maldición. Claro, Kurosaki amaba a su madre, mas sin embargo odiaba la sangre de esta. —Sin duda alguna tampoco me lo esperaba de ti, Grimmjow. Moriría por saber como reaccionará Neliell. No creo que vaya a estar muy feliz. — el color abandonó el rostro de Grimmjow. ¿Nel? ¿Su esposa, Nel? ¡Joder no!

—Oye Ishida, Nel no necesita saber esto. Podemos arreglarlo con una cerveza, ¿sí? Es más, ¡te regalare uno de los corderos que adquirí! — comenzó nervioso Grimmjow. La última vez que uno de sus amigos (¡malditos!) habían ido donde Nel, y le habían comentado de sus imprudencias, no le había ido nada bien. Su esposa lo dejo durmiendo con los cerdos en el corral y no habían tenido sexo durante dos semanas. Sin contar los gritos e insultos de la joven guerrera.

Ishida ignoró por todo lo alto al joven de cabello azulado, para centrar su vista en Abarai, quien limpiaba la sangre su nariz, producto del puñetazo de la enana. —Si no fueras tan idiota, quizás ella no te golpearía tanto. — dicho esto, el más sensato de los cinco amigos, se retiró, siguiendo el camino que minutos antes habían seguido Sado y las dos chicas.

—Idiota— mascullo Ichigo, sintiéndose ridiculizado y humillado por su compañero, además de su "propiedad". La chica lo había hecho ver como el peor de todos. Y felicidades, lo había logrado, porque ahora el joven príncipe no dejaba de sentirse como un maldito infeliz que había humillado y denigrado a una mujer. Quizás jamás hubiera violado a una dama, pero la había humillado y la había obligado a acostarse con él. Si, sin duda alguna él era el caballero que toda dama deseaba. Sí, claro.

—Él no dijo en serio lo de Nel, ¿verdad?—preguntó aun asustado Grimmjow. Él no deseaba ni siquiera imaginarse lo que le haría su esposa. Él podía soportar los gritos, las patadas, dos semanas sin sexo, no comer bien, pero… ¡no, los cerdos no, por favor! La última vez había despertado con dos pesados cochinos sobre él, además de que el olor se había quedado en su cabello y en su piel durante semanas. ¡Había sido la burla del pueblo!

Ahora era el turno de Abarai en cobrárselas a Grimmjow. —Joder, Grimmjow, sabía que eras un marica, pero temerle a tu mujer te convierte en el rey de los maricas. — sentenció, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que por dentro se sentía como mierda. Prácticamente había hecho llorar a la noble y por lo visto le había faltado el respeto a su "noble apellido". Una parte de él le decía que era estúpido, pero la otra parte (la más fuerte) se sentía realmente mal y le exigía que se disculpara con la noble. La había hecho dormir atada, se había burlado de ella y de cierta manera era causante de que sus dedos sangraran por haberla obligado a restregar los suelos con ese horrible clima.

Si, realmente esos tres chicos (especialmente dos) eran unos completos idiotas, que ni siquiera merecían llevar el casco bárbaro. Ichigo sólo podía esperar que esos cinco días que faltaban de viaje fueran mejores. ¿Por qué nada podía hacer que las cosas empeoraran, verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿por que Isane? Sencillo, no me imaginaba a Unohana corriendo por la playa, hubiera sido... awkward, xD <strong>

**Sayonara, nos leemos pronto!**

**¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **

Konichiwa! Aquí estoy para actualizar esta historia :) Pues no tengo mucho que contarles, sólo les dire que este cap es mi favorito (por ahora) y que es bastante sangriento, asi que a los que nos les guste las peleas y la sangre... no se los recomiendo. por otra parte, me encanta la parte de Masaki & Isshin. me fu dificil escribirla, pero me gusto. espero que tambien les agrade.

lo que si me sorprendio es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, dijera algo del prometido de Masaki, jajaja, a ver si se sorprenden aqui. Pensaba que alguno de ustedes (quizas Nypsy (?) hubiese adivinado. quizas lo pasaron por alto jajaja mejor, mas sorpresa y draman, xD

Para Azkaban, que me pregunto que es smex, pues es lemon (?) o eso he leído en los fics en ingles. desde que lo leí en un fic Hentai de la seccion ingles pues lei que siempre le dicen smex, pues a veces le digo asi =)

Es un capi corto, pero espero que lo disfruten^^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que dejan review! esta historia ya tiene 62 reviews! no saben lo feliz que me hace. les agradezco tambien a todos aquellos que le dan follow o favorite! gracias! Thanks! Merci!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. A mi sólo me pertenece el drama y el concepto^^.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP V:<strong>

_El alboroto de personas corriendo de un lado a otro del palacio tenia sumamente nerviosa a la princesa Masaki. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate estaban repletos de lagrimas, mientras que sus manos temblaban. Ella era una mala hermana. Si ella hubiese ido tras Soi Fong, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido._

_Su hermana se había empeñado en ir a cabalgar. Masaki siempre la acompañaba, pero esa tarde ella decidió no ir, porque ella visitaría en la playa a su nuevo amigo, el joven bárbaro que había rescatado de morir ahogado hacían dos meses atrás. Isshin aun no se había regresado a su aldea, porque nadie de esta lo había ido a buscar. Él estaba seguro que sus compañeros vendrían por él en cualquier momento, por lo que aguardaba tranquilamente en una cueva de la playa. Masaki lo visitaba a diario, llevándole comida y agua, además de que se quedaba con él un rato, para hacerle compañía…_

… _si ella le hubiese prohibido a Soi Fong que cabalgara a solas, eso no estaría ocurriendo. Su hermana se había caído de su caballo, y ahora se encontraba inconsciente y muy herida. Los doctores del pueblo entraban y salían de la habitación, murmurando cosas. La preocupación de Masaki se incrementó al ver como Unohana, una de las más reconocidas parteras del pueblo, entró a la habitación de la inconsciente princesa. _

_Su amigo y prometido había sido informado acerca de lo ocurrido con la menor de las princesas, y había visitado a Masaki, diciéndole de manera amable que todo iba a estar bien. El joven Aizen Sousuke podía tranquilizar a cualquiera con esa radiante y cálida sonrisa. Él había sido mejor amigo de Masaki durante años y desde hacían un año y medio, él se había convertido en el prometido oficial de la princesa y por lo tanto, cuando ambos se casaran, serian los futuros reyes de Inglaterra. _

_La partera (__**n/a: en la edad media, las parteras eran las encargadas de cuidar de la salud de las partes íntimas de las mujeres. Los médicos hombres no se involucraban, por considerarlo escandaloso**__) Unohana salió de la habitación. Su semblante estaba tenso, como si lo que había acabado de descubrir no fuera nada bueno. El rey Yamamoto se acercó a ella, preocupado por la salud de su hija, seguida por Masaki._

—_Su majestad, la princesa Soi Fong despertará pronto. No tiene daño alguno en su cabeza o en sus piernas, por lo que no tendrá problema alguno con proseguir con sus actividades de equitación. — Masaki sonrió aliviada, llevando sus manos a su pecho. Unohana respiró hondo, antes de proseguir. —Más sin embargo, su caída ha creó un desgarre uterino, lo que provocó su gran sangrado. La hemorragia ha sido detenida, pero lamento informarle que su alteza no podrá concebir (__**n/a: tener hijos**__) en el futuro. Realmente lo lamento, su majestad— expresó la joven partera, bajando su vista._

_Yamamoto parecía no creer lo que estaba diciendo la partera, pero calmándose a sí mismo, el rey pidió que lo dejaran ver a su hija menor. El rey podía ser muchas veces un hombre cauteloso y en otras frío, pero él amaba a sus dos hijas. Muchos hablaban a sus espaldas de que las dos chicas eran una 'perdida' o una 'maldición' en la familia real, porque no había un heredero varón, pero al rey no le importaba. Sus dos hijas eran las joyas más preciadas de su vida. _

_Dejando a su primogénita afuera, Yamamoto entró a la habitación y allí estuvo durante horas._

_Masaki, por su parte, siendo una chica tan inocente y buena persona, comenzó a llorar debido a que ella se culpaba de la desgracia de su hermana menor. Si ella le hubiese prohibido a Soi Fong… quizás eso no hubiese ocurrido…_

—_Sabes cómo es Soi Fong, quizás no te hubiese hecho caso y hubiese salido a cabalgar a como de lugar. — fue lo que dijo Aizen, acariciando el suave cabello de la princesa. Masaki continuó llorando, hasta que se excuso y se encerró en sus aposentos (__**n/a: habitación**__). La joven y hermosa princesa no quiso salir de allí durante dos días. _

_Al segundo día de su encierro-en la cual una gran tormenta azotaba el pueblo, en la media noche, unos pequeños ruidos en su ventana la hicieron despertar de su ligero sueño. Con cierto temor la princesa caminó hasta la ventana, la que estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas. Retirándolas, descubrió a su nuevo amigo, Isshin._

_El joven bárbaro estaba mojado y Masaki estaba segura de que debía estar congelado, pero aun así el chico de cabello negro se las había arreglado para sonreírle a su nueva querida amiga. La princesa le abrió la ventana, percibiendo el frio de afuera._

—_Ohh, Isshin. Debes estar congelado. — murmuró Masaki al verlo entrar a su habitación. El cabello negro del bárbaro caía sobre sus ojos, mientras que las ropas que Masaki le había regalado goteaban el piso de su habitación. La princesa corrió en busca de unas mantas, encontrándolas en uno de los armarios. Con ternura, la chica lo ayudó a secarse, logrando que un gran sonrojo se presentara en sus delicadas mejillas de color porcelana. Isshin se percató de esto y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era la joven cuando sus mejillas se volvían rosadas. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que si te encontraran podrías estar en problemas. — le recordó Masaki, observando al joven y repitiéndose a sí misma que no debía sonrojarse y mucho menos enamorarse de ese joven. No lo decía porque él fuera un bárbaro, sino porque ella sabía que él pronto regresaría a su tierra y ella tendría que quedarse allí. Ella no deseaba sufrir de amor. _

—_Estaba preocupado, Masaki. Desde hace dos días que no vas a visitarme. Creía que te había ocurrido algo y no podía dormir pensando en ello. Por eso decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien. — confesó el joven en voz baja, mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Si alguno de sus amigos lo viera en ese momento, él estaba seguro de que sería la burla del pueblo. Pero él no podía detener el rubor que se formaba en su rostro cuando veía a la chica, tampoco las fuertes palpitaciones de su pecho en cuanto los ojos color chocolate de ella se posaban en los de él. _

—_Lo lamento mucho, Isshin. No han sido días fáciles. Mi hermana se calló y los doctores dicen que no podrá concebir…— la princesa bajó su vista, sintiendo como esta se nublaba por las lagrimas. —Es mi culpa— sollozó. Los dedos del bárbaro se colocaron en su rostro y lo subió con gran suavidad. _

—_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Masaki. El destino de las personas ya está escrito. Las cosas suceden por que han de suceder. — murmuró Isshin. En su pueblo no estaban acostumbrados a resolver los problemas con palabras, sino con acciones. Pero esa joven princesa estaba desconsolada, culpándose de algo que ella no había provocado. Volviendo a sonrojarse, el bárbaro tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de Masaki y la colocó sobre su pecho.  
>Tú sólo tienes culpa de que mi corazón comience a latir de esta manera cada vez que veo tus ojos. — oh mierda, él se estaba escuchando como un total idiota, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las palabras salían de sus labios antes de que él pudiera razonarlas. <em>

_La princesa se sonrojó al máximo, mientras su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho. ¿Realmente él le estaba diciendo que sentía en su interior lo mismo que ella? —I-Isshin…—_

—_No tienes que decir nada, Masaki. Yo sé que lo que siento es algo prohibido y sólo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad…— sus palabras fueron calladas por los suaves labios de la princesa. Isshin había mantenido sus ojos abiertos por unos instantes, apreciando las mejillas rosadas de la chica, además de las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro porcelana. Ella era hermosa. _

_Sus labios eran suaves y delicados ante los de él. Isshin había besado en una que otra ocasión a alguna chica en su pueblo, pero jamás había percibido tanta suavidad y ternura en unos labios como en los de esa chica. No sólo eran suaves, sino dulces. Sus labios sabían a miel._

_El joven Kurosaki tomó por la cintura a la princesa, mientras que su lengua solicitaba el permiso para entrar a la pequeña y cálida boca de Masaki. Sin saber cómo reaccionar a una situación así, la chica entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo que Isshin adentrara su lengua en su interior. Ella se estaba derritiendo en los brazos del apuesto bárbaro cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse. Apartándose de Isshin, la princesa observó a la persona que los había interrumpido._

—…_Sousuke…—_

…_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente en la proa. Las dos nobles habían hecho amistad con el joven Uryu, con Sado y con el cocinero Tessai. Esos tres hombres no eran como el capitán Kurosaki, el teniente Abarai o como el otro al mando, Grimmjow. Sorprendentemente, esos hombres eran educados y amigables. No las trataban como esclavas como los otros y muchas veces le comentaban acerca de su pueblo.

Orihime se había sorprendido al escuchar de Tessai el cómo los enanos habían forjado muchas de las armas de los dioses. Rukia sólo frunció el ceño, pero luego rodeo los ojos al ver como su amiga había comenzado a brincar maravillada. ¡Los enanos existan! Nadie le creía cuando ella decía que unos enanitos azules le dañaban o le ocultaban sus cosas y resultaba ser que ¡si existían!

Esos dos días habían sido un poco más agradables de lo que había sido el primer día. Las dos nobles no habían vuelto a dormir en las habitaciones del capitán y el teniente, sino que Ishida y Sado les cedieron su habitación compartida, la que constaba de dos pequeñas camas cubiertas por pieles para mantener el calor. Pero no porque no estuvieran junto a Kurosaki o Abarai significaba que estos se habían olvidado de ellas. Todo lo contrario, los barbaros continuaban asegurándose de que no trataran de escapar.

— ¿Crees que nuestros hermanos ya se enteraron de nuestra desaparición?— preguntó repentinamente Orihime, haciendo que Rukia se volteará hacia ella. Inoue había estado observando las estrellas desde la ventana de la pequeña habitación. Recordaba cuando su padre solía contarle historias fantásticas acerca de las estrellas. Sora no creía en ninguna de estas, pero se le unía a su padre y a su hermana, recostándose en el suelo los tres Inoue, observando el cielo durante horas. La chica de cabello naranja extrañaba a su familia.

—Creo que es probable. Llevamos dos días perdidas. — comentó Rukia. La noble de la familia Kuchiki suspiró, mientras se colocaba de pie y se encaminaba hasta la cama de Orihime, subiéndose a esta. Cuando eran pequeñas, las dos niñas acostumbraban a dormir juntas cuando una de las dos se quedaba en la casa de la otra.

Inoue asintió. Conociendo a su tía, de seguro toda Inglaterra ya se había enterado de su desaparición. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al imaginar a su hermano. Sora era muy sobreprotector, él siempre estaba tratando de protegerla del mundo, de que a ella no le ocurriese nada. —Si…— murmuró, recostándose a un lado de Rukia.

Kuchiki mordió sus labios ante la triste respuesta de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos ardían ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Todo era su culpa. —Lo lamento, yo de verdad que lo lamento, Hime… todo esto es mi culpa…— balbuceó Rukia, luchando por no dejar salir las lagrimas. Orihime se volteó hacia ella, negando la cabeza.

—No, no, no es tu culpa, Rukia. No es tu culpa. — dijo la chica, abrazando a su pequeña mejor amiga. Sobre su hombro, la menor de los Kuchiki comenzó a llorar, diciendo una y otra vez que todo era su culpa. Rukia decía entre sollozos que si ella no la hubiese engañado para ir al bosque, eso jamás hubiese sucedido. Le pedía una y otra vez disculpas a Orihime, provocando que esta comenzara a llorar. —E-está bien, Rukia. Además, fue mi culpa en creer que existían tales manzanas — murmuró, aun abrazando a su amiga, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Fue una buena mentira. — rió, provocando que Rukia se apartase de ella, observándola con ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

—Siempre crees en todas las mentiras, incluyendo las mías. — comentó Kuchiki, sonriendo de lado. Su amiga siempre había sido sumamente inocente, creyendo todo lo que la gente a su alrededor le decía, en especial a ella. Orihime embozó una mueca, para luego sonreírle cálidamente a su 'hermana adoptiva'.

—Eso no es cierto. — se defendió Orihime, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enojo. Rukia arqueo sus cejas. —Vale, pero no siempre lo creo todo. — Kuchiki comenzó a reírse ante la confesión de su amiga. Inoue bostezó y se acurrucó aun lado de Rukia. Lo único que hacía sentir bien a Kuchiki (y también egoísta) era el hecho de su hermana estaba con ella. Si Orihime no estuviera con ella, de seguro ella habría enloquecido. Quizás se haría suicidado.

Las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas. Orihime tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rukia, mientras que esta tenía su cabeza recostada sobre la de Inoue. Ambas estaban tomadas de mano.

…_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

Un grito hizo saltar del susto a Rukia. La noble observó a Orihime, que aun continuaba dormida. Kuchiki observó todo a su alrededor. Un nuevo grito la hizo encogerse y que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera estrepitosa.

—…Hime… Hime, despierta…— comenzó a mover a Orihime, provocando que esta se quejara entre sueños y que se rindiera al final, abriendo sus ojos. Los gritos continuaban y esto hizo que Inoue observara con sus ojos como platos a Rukia.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó con voz temblorosa. Kuchiki negó la cabeza y se puso de pie, saliendo de la cómoda cama. —Rukia, espera— dijo Inoue, siguiendo a su mejor amiga. Las dos chicas cruzaron la habitación en pequeños pasos, escuchando como los gritos se intensificaban.

Rukia llevó su mano hasta el frio cerrojo de la puerta, con manos temblorosas. Orihime estaba tras de ella, con una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kuchiki. La noble abrió la puerta y se encontró con el oscuro pasillo de la embarcación. Los gritos se hacían más fuertes al final del pasillo, donde estaba la puerta que dividía las habitaciones de la proa. Con pasos inseguros, las dos chicas caminaron por la galería sin luz.

Tropezaron una que otra vez, en especial Orihime, con algunos de los barriles y cubetas que estaban regadas por este pasillo. Durante el día, la galería recibía los rayos del sol, pero durante las noches, ninguna de las dos chicas les parecía buena idea caminar por él, porque estaba sumergido por la oscuridad.

Las dos llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, encontrándose con la puerta de madera cerrada. Esta vez fue el turno de Orihime en llevar sus dedos de color porcelana a la cerradura. Tragando seco y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, la chica abrió la puerta y permitió que esta le mostrara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas.

Allí había sangre. Mucha sangre. Cuerpos desangrados estaban regados por toda la proa. Habían cadáveres que no tenían brazos, a algunos les faltaban piernas. Entre ellos habían personas de la tripulación bárbara, como algunos de los 'sirvientes', mientras que también habían cadáveres de hombres que ellas jamás habían visto.

Orihime observó como unos hombres vestidos en pieles corrían con espadas hacia Sado y Tessai, quienes también tenían espadas. De un sencillo movimiento, los dos gigantes de la embarcación habían culminado con la vida de los atacantes, haciéndole cortes en sus cuellos. Destrozando sus yugulares.

Mas y mas sangre corría por el piso de la embarcación, mientras que más hombres de otra embarcación saltaban a esta. Había gritos de guerra, de dolor y gritos de victoria. Las dos chicas estaban inmóviles, ni siquiera se habían observado a ellas mismas. En esos momentos para ellas no había nada más que sangre, destrucción y muerte.

Inoue encontró la brillante cabellera del capitán Kurosaki y al instante sintió una gran preocupación en su interior. El príncipe peleaba con un hombre fuerte y grande, pero Ichigo tenía la delantera. Moviendo de un lado a otro a su espada Zangetsu, Kurosaki enterró en el estomago del hombre su espada, provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre callera en el suelo. El príncipe se había ganado varios golpes. Orihime pudo ver que sus labios tenían sangre, mientras que sus manos estaban repletas del líquido escarlata. Él parecía estar agitado y cansado por tanto pelear, pero aun así continuaba luchando, moviéndose de un lado a otro, agarrando fuertemente su espada, el joven corrió hacia otro enemigo, asesinándolo en el acto.

En otro lado de la embarcación, un fuerte hombre proveniente de la otra embarcación, peleaba con Grimmjow. El hombre de cabello azul parecía estar sumamente feliz por estar peleando, moviéndose con confianza y con rapidez e hiriendo una y otra vez a su enemigo. Orihime podía jurar que toda la sangre que había en las ropas de Grimmjow no le pertenecía a él, sino a sus enemigos caídos.

Por otro lado, la mirada de Rukia buscaba el cabello rojo del teniente. Quizás el estúpido mandril habría muerto por ser un idiota. La chica sintió un relívio en su pecho. El mandril estaba herido, pero Kuchiki sabía que no eran de gravedad. Abarai intercambiaba espadazos con un hombre de cabellera rubia. Rukia llevó sus manos a sus labios al ver como el hombre de cabello rubio le pegaba una patada en el estomago a Renji. El joven teniente cayó al suelo, perdiendo su espada, la que se deslizó por el suelo, lejos de él.

El hombre rubio comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia Renji, que a duras penas podía esquivarse. Si él no alcanzaba su espada, él iba a morir. Sin pensarlo ni una sólo vez, y recordando todas las veces que ella deseo ayudar a su hermano cuando este entrenaba con sus amigos, Rukia salió corriendo hacia el teniente caído. Su atención estaba puesta sobre la espada. Ella tenía que llegar a ella.

Orihime no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Rukia se había alejado de su lado. Su atención estaba puesta sobre el capitán de cabello naranja, que peleaba con dos hombres más. Ella estaba nerviosa, había visto como le herían el hombro a Ichigo y ver la sangre del príncipe correr, hacia que ella se pusiera nerviosa. En cuanto se percató de que Kuchiki no estaba a su lado, ella comenzó a buscarla con su mirada, encontrándose a Rukia en medio de la trifulca.

—¡Rukia!— gritó al ver como su pequeña amiga se deslizaba con gran facilidad por el suelo y alcanzaba la espada. Kuchiki tenía entre sus temblorosas manos la pesada espada de Renji, pero parecía ser que nadie, a excepción de Orihime se había percatado de su presencia.

—Idiota, ningún hombre puede vencer a Erik. — bufó el hombre, alzando su espada para atravesar en el corazón a Renji. El joven teniente observó la espada. Él no le temía a la muerte. Después de todo, morir luchando significaba que una valkiria vendría por él y lo llevaría al Valhala. Pero él no deseaba morir. No con sólo veintidós años, donde ni siquiera tenía familia ni descendencia.

Rukia se colocó de pie, y acercándose por detrás al hombre, dijo fuertemente —quizás un hombre no, pero una mujer si. — logrando que el hombre se diera la vuelta y enterrándole la espada de Renji en el estomago del hombre. El rubio la observó unos instantes, antes de caer arrodillado mientras un rio de sangre corría por su boca. Luego de observarla sorprendido, el hombre calló muerto.

Ella era una asesina. Una vil y asquerosa asesina. Ella no deseaba matar a ese hombre, ella sólo deseaba herirlo para que el mandril no fuera asesinado. Ahora los ojos del hombre la observaban. No había brillo en esa mirada, pero eso no le quitaba que fueran penetrantes y que estuvieran diciéndole 'asesina'. Una parte en su interior se sentía realmente bien, porque ella había sujetado una espada, porque ella había defendido a una persona que no podía hacerlo. Ella se sentía una guerrera. Pero la culpa también estaba ahí. Ella era cristiana y sabia que matar era malo. ¿Pero también lo era cuando se hacía para salvar a un indefenso? Su mano estaba temblando, haciendo que la espada se callera al suelo.

Renji observó incrédulo a la pequeña noble. Ella lo había salvado. Él le debía su vida. Lo que más le sorprendía era la gran determinación y fuerza que se había escuchado en su voz cuando había llamado la atención del hombre. Ese brillo en los ojos que sólo lo poseían las guerreras. Pero ahora él veía en sus ojos azules la confusión. Ella estaba luchando por entender si lo que había hecho era bueno o malo.

Orihime pudo ver como su mejor amiga le quitaba la vida a un hombre, salvando al teniente. Ella gritó, pero no porque juzgara a su amiga, sino porque otro hombre corría hacia Rukia. El hombre iba a vengar la muerte de su compañero caído. Sin pensarlo una sola vez, Orihime corrió hacia Kuchiki, logrando que Ichigo se percatara de su presencia y también corriera hacia ella.

La noble de cabello negro despertó de su paralización, para escuchar el grito de su amiga de la infancia, la que en ese momento estaba frente a ella, empujándola al suelo para que no recibiera la puñalada de otro sanguinario hombre. Kuchiki observó a su querida amiga voltear su rostro.

Este era su fin. Ella estaba consciente de que en algún momento de su vida ella iba a morir. Pero ella siempre había imaginado que su muerte iba a ser porque ya estaba anciana. Se imaginaba a si misma rodeada de sus hijos y nietos, esperando a que la muerte viniera por ella. Pero en esos instantes, no había ni hijos ni nietos, sino cadáveres y guerreros, luchando para vencer a unos malhechores que deseaban robar los tesoros que había en la embarcación. Lo único bueno de todo es que ella iba a morir salvado a su mejor amiga.

Orihime sintió un ardor en su abdomen, pero era diferente a lo que ella imaginaba que seria. Ella siempre se había imaginado que ser apuñalado provocaría un dolor horrible al momento. En ese instante ella sólo sentía frio en la herida. La chica tenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que no sabía por qué la espada había salido tan rápido de ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos y encontró a un hombre frente a ella. Ese hombre sostenía la espada que la había apuñalado en su estomago. Él la miraba fijamente, antes de caer de rodillas. Él también había sido atravesado por una espada. Por Zangetsu.

Ichigo había llegado en el mismo momento en que el hombre había apuñalado a Orihime. El maldito hijo de puta la había apuñalado en su estomago. En cuanto el bastardo calló muerto, el capitán examinó con su mirada el frágil cuerpo de la noble, encontrando una herida no tan profunda en su abdomen, pero aun así era delicada y debía ser atendida de inmediato.

El mundo se había detenido para Inoue. Comenzaba a dolerle mucho la herida en su abdomen y podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por sus piernas y por sus labios.

—¡Hime!— gritó Rukia. La joven noble de la familia Inoue estaba paralizada, sintiendo un desgaste mental ante todo lo que había observado en instantes. Había visto sangre, muertos, a su mejor amiga asesinar a un hombre y estuvo a punto de morir en manos de un hombre. El olor a sangre hacia que sus oídos se congestionaran y que sus piernas temblaran.

Ya no entraban enemigos a la embarcación. Los que quedaban en ella estaban siendo culminados por el resto de la tripulación. Rukia sujetó a Orihime, pero esta se desplomó, haciendo que la pequeña Kuchiki gritara y que Kurosaki la sujetase antes de que su delicado cuerpo chocase contra el frio suelo.

Inoue escuchaba todo a lo lejos, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Su vista estaba nublada, pero aun así pudo apreciar los ojos chocolate de Ichigo, observándola preocupado. Si debía morir en esos instantes, agradecía a Dios de haberle dado la oportunidad de observar en sus últimos momentos unos ojos tan hermosos.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro y ella se sintió caer en el vacío.

* * *

><p>¿se esperaban que fuera... el prometido de Masaki?<p>

¿que ocurrira con Orihime?

¿Rukia se convertira en guerrera?

¿Masaki esta viva o muerta?

¿Por que se suicido Senna?

¿cual es la gran resposabilidad de Ichigo?

¿por que él tiene una maldición?

¿quien asesino al padre de Renji?

He dado un monton de pistas en casi algunos caps, xD pero nadie se ha percatado... xDDDD

**Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **

¡Hola! Hi! Bonjour! Ohayo! ¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Yo aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, y que sin duda alguna es mi nuevo cap favorito, xD Lo digo en serio, xD Es realmente maravilloso ver que este fic ha tenido una buena acogida y espero que continua siéndolo. .

Pues no diré nada acerca de el, por que no quiero spoiler, solo espero que se tomen un tiempito y me dejen un review, por favor! Díganme que piensan, si les gusta o no, si creen que se necesita algo mas, si necesito mejorar, etc...

Por cierto, los invito a que lean mi nuevo fic, Como agua para chocolate ichihime!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Mil gracias a todos por comentar y aquellos que añaden a favoritos esta historia. Mil gracias. Los amo!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La idea original de este fic sí me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene situaciones y lenguaje adulto. Abstenerse si no les gusta las situaciones antes mencionadas.

* * *

><p>CAP VI<p>

_Ni siquiera el sonido de los rayos que producía la tormenta podía evitar que en el castillo se escucharan los gritos de la princesa Masaki hacia los guardias, pidiéndole que no se llevaran a Isshin. Ella sabía que su padre no soportaba a los barbaros y que a todos los que eran encarcelados, les esperaban un horrendo y trágico futuro. El joven bárbaro era arrastrado por los guardias, quienes habían sido ordenados a que llevaran al intruso a las mazmorras. Todo por orden de Aizen._

—…_Isshin… por favor déjenlo ir…— sollozaba Masaki, tratando de agarrar la mano del bárbaro. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban repletos de lagrimas, mientras que su rostro estaba pálido por tanto llorar. Ella había recorrido todo el castillo tras de los soldados, suplicándoles que dejaran libre a Isshin, pero estos habían hecho caso omiso, y ahora estaban frente a las puertas de las mazmorras._

_Logrando un momento oportuno, Isshin se acercó a Masaki. Uno de los soldados iba a impedírselo, pero los otros dos-conociendo a la princesa desde que era pequeña- permitieron el fugaz acercamiento. —No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Y te juro que cuando salga de aquí, nadie podrá separarnos. Lo juro. — el joven beso la frente de la princesa y esta se aferro a su cuello, teniendo que uno de los soldados acercarse a ella para apartarlos._

— _¡Isshin! ¡Isshin! ¡Isshin!— gritaba la joven, siendo sujetada por un soldado. El joven bárbaro le dio una última sonrisa, antes de que la puerta de madera se cerrara y los separara a ambos. La verdad era que a pesar de que él se había prometido el sobrevivir para ir por ella, ya no estaba tan seguro. En cuanto entró a esa habitación alumbrada sólo por cuatro antorchas, su corazón dio un vuelco._

_Habían maquinas de tortura, desde látigos hasta mesas para desmembrar. Él sabía que su muerto no iba a ser una placentera, sino todo lo contrario, una dolorosa y horrible. Pero Isshin era un soldado. Bueno, no sólo un soldado-eso era lo que Masaki creía- él era el hijo del rey de su pueblo nórdico, él aun tenia esperanza de que sus amigos vinieran por él. _

_Pero cuando los soldados lo ataron a unas pesadas cadenas y lo encerraron en una pequeña y mugrienta celda, él comenzó a perder las esperanzas. Si en casi dos meses sus amigos no habían ido a rescatarlo (de cierta parte lo agradecía, por que se había enamorado de la hermosa Masaki) ¿Quién podía asegurarle que ellos irían ahora? ¿Y precisamente en momentos como ese?  
>El joven bárbaro percibió como una decena de ratas corrían por sus piernas, mientras que unas cuantas se le subían a sus hombros. Sin temor alguno, Isshin se sacudió y dejo caer a las horrendas criaturas. En su mente el chico se preguntaba que harían con él. ¿Lo desmembrarían? ¿O lo torturarían hasta morir? También cabía la posibilidad de que lo echaran a una de esas enormes ollas de aceite… No, él no podía comenzar a pensar en eso, él tenía que idear una forma para escapar y salvar a Masaki.<em>

_La puerta de su celda se abrió y con ella dos altas figuras se deslizaron dentro de esta. Aizen arqueó sus cejas al ver a Isshin arrojado en el suelo, sin capacidad para moverse debido a las pesadas cadenas que lo tenían atado. La otra sombra pertenecía a un hombre de edad avanzada (pero que no lo aparentaba) de cabello blanco y largo y de facciones finas. El rostro de Ginrei Kuchiki no mostraba muestra de estar complacido ante los hechos ocurridos. Él era un súbdito de confianza, por lo tanto debía presentarse a conocer lo ocurrido, junto a Sosuke. _

—_Vaya, debes sentirte en casa, ¿no es cierto?— cuestionó con un ligero tono de burla en su voz. Isshin apretó con fuerza sus dientes, impidiendo gritarle todas las obscenidades que tenía en mente a ese estúpido hombre. Si no hubiese estado atado por esas jodidas cadenas, Isshin estaba seguro de que lo abría asesinado en esos instantes. Ginrei se mantuvo en silencio. —Lo que no puedo entender es como alguien como tú, inferior a nosotros, pretende ultrajar a nuestra princesa, un ser tan noble. — dijo de manera seria Sosuke, provocando que los ojos de Isshin se abrieran como platos. ¿Ultrajar? ¡Él jamás planeaba hacer eso!_

— _¡Eso no es cierto! Yo jamás tuve intenciones de ultrajar a Masaki…— un gran golpe en su rostro impidió que el continuara hablando. La sangre corría por su nariz y por sus labios debido a la fuerte bofetada emitida por Ginrei._

—_No te dirijas a la princesa por su nombre. — indicó el hombre, con una seriedad que producía escalofríos a cualquiera. Aizen se cruzó de brazos, complacido, mientras una sonrisa amigable se dibujaba en su rostro. _

—_Lord Ginrei, tengo fuentes de que este hombre es sólo un mercenario. Deberíamos culminar con su existencia. — dijo de manera seria Aizen. Lord Kuchiki asintió y luego se retiró de la celda, dejando a Sosuke atrás. Isshin tosió y escupió la sangre que corría por su boca, para luego mirar con odio al hombre que estaba frente a él. —Yo sé quién eres, Isshin Kurosaki, príncipe heredero del trono nórdico del norte. — una vez más el príncipe bárbaro había sido tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo él lo sabía?_

— _¿Cómo…_

— _¿Cómo lo sé? Tengo mis fuentes. Conozco el pacto antiguo que existe entre los nórdicos del norte e Inglaterra. Ustedes cazan cerca de nuestras tierras y proveen una especie de protección a Inglaterra en contra de los otros barbaros, provenientes de otras partes de Noruega. — estableció Aizen. Él sabía que ninguno de los reyes había revelado esto. Era un secreto. Por eso ellos no habían ido a guerra desde hacía mucho. — Sé que el pacto se desharía si el príncipe heredero muere en territorio ingles. Tu pueblo se enojaría y provocarían la guerra. — el hombre se había dado la vuelta._

— _¿Quieres provocar una guerra? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— grito encolerizado Isshin. ¿Cómo demonios ese hombre hablaba de una guerra de manera tan tranquila? _

—_No planeo matarte. — Isshin lo miró confundido. —Pero si planeo realizar un pequeño experimento. — el hombre abrió la puerta. —Szayel. — un individuo de cabello rosado entró a la celda, vestido con una capa oscura que impedía que Isshin viera su rostro. —Esta será nuestra rata experimental. — Szayel asintió._

_Esa noche, en aquella mazmorra, sólo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de horror del príncipe nórdico._

* * *

><p>En la embarcación, sólo se podían ver las caras amargadas y serias de los hombres, mientras arrojaban al océano los cuerpos de los fallecidos en batalla. La sangre era difícil de limpiar, por eso más de uno de los barbaros estaban arrodillados, restregándola con trapos, pintando sus manos con el color escarlata del liquido vital.<p>

En el camarote del príncipe Ichigo el olor a sangre y a hierbas para curar era lo que se percibía, además de la calidez de la chimenea encendida. El joven capitán estaba de pie, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Su mirada estaba colocada sobre la chica semi desnuda que estaba recostada en su cama.

La piel porcelana de Orihime estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre, de la misma forma que sus labios rosados estaban purpuras. Su respiración era lenta, profunda y trabajosa, mientras que su frente estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

Tessai continuaba aplicándole en el estomago un sinfín de pastas viscosas hechas a base de plantas medicinales. Minutos antes, la chica había estado consiente y sus gritos habían hecho que el hombre de tez morena se sintiera mal. Él había tenido que cauterizarla, colocando sobre la herida hierro caliente, para cicatrizarla y evitar posibles infecciones. Ella era sólo una chica, jamás había pasado por el dolor de ser herida en una batalla. No era lo mismo escuchar los quejidos de hombres a los gritos de dolor y las suplicas de una chica.

Kurosaki había ayudado Tessai a sostener a la chica, para que este pudiera aplicar libremente el hierro. La mirada gris de la chica le suplicó una y otra vez a Ichigo que la ayudara, y por primera vez ese chico había sentido como algo dentro de él se destrozaba. Era como si su alma se quebrara al verla gritar y él no poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera cuando supo la noticia de que Senna se había lanzado al océano, él se había sentido de esa manera.

Después de tanto dolor, la chica se desmayo nuevamente y desde ese momento, ella se había quedado dormida. Tessai continuo aplicándole la pasta verdosa, la que ayudaría a cicatrizar bien e impediría que no quedaran las horrendas marcas en la piel de la joven.

—He culminado, Ichigo. Creo que por el momento ella estará bien. — indicó el hombre, llevando una de sus manos a la frente de la chica. Tenía fiebre, pero él estaba seguro de que bajaría debido a todas las medicinas que le había aplicado. Kurosaki asintió y dado por terminado, Tessai se retiró, para ir en busca de los otros soldados heridos.

Se veía tan delicada y tan débil allí acostada. A pesar de que ella estaba desnuda del torso para arriba y que él tenía una clara vista de sus senos, él no se detuvo sobre esto. Sino que su mirada estaba detenida sobre la herida, ahora cubierta por una pastosidad verde. No era grande, tampoco profunda, pero en ella se veía mal. Aquella chica no tenía por qué haber recibido esa espada en su estomago. Él debió ser más rápido. De esa manera lo habría impedido.

"_**No eres capaz de hacer nada, rey. Eres sólo un idiota."**_ Ichigo llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de eliminar la voz de _él. _No lo necesitaba ahora. No lo necesitaba nunca. _Él_ era el causante de todo, si _él_ no hubiera tratado de tomar control, él habría salvado a Orihime. _**"¿Cuál es tu problema con ella? Es sólo una puta inglesa que puedes follar en cuanto quieras. No hay necesidad de estar llorando como marica, rey." **_Se burló la voz, provocando que Ichigo estampara un puño en la pared.

"_Cállate, y no le digas de esa forma."_ Vociferó el joven, provocando que una escalofriante risa se escuchara en su mente. _Él_ había comenzado a reírse de manera fuerte, provocándole una jaqueca al capitán.

"_**No me hagas reír, rey. Eres sólo un marica. Recuerda, estamos solos. Es nuestro destino. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Por qué sabes que ocurre cuando alguien nos conoce, verdad?" **_a su mente llegó el recuerdo de los ojos de horror de Senna. Ella estaba tan asustada. Sus ojos color miel le mostraban su horror hacia él.

"_Déjame en paz"_

—…p-padre…n-no vallas…— murmuró Orihime, moviendo su rostro cubierto por sudor. Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos y cruzó el amplio camarote para detenerse a un lado de ella. Sus labios estaban violetas, su piel amarillenta y su cabello se había pegado a su frente. Kurosaki deslizó sus dedos por su frente, apartado de esta los cabellos naranjas que estaban pegados. La chica suspiró, antes de abrir por unos segundos sus ojos grises y mirar la mirada chocolate del capitán. —…t-tan hermoso…— fue lo último que susurro antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

><p>En una esquina de la habitación que les pertenecía a Ishida y a Sado, se encontraba Rukia, con sus piernas pegadas a su rostro, mientras que su espalda y pecho se movían a causa de sus sollozos. Ella tenía muchas razones para llorar.<p>

La primera era su amiga, su casi hermana. Orihime estaba muriendo en una habitación y le habían prohibido ir a verla. ¡No era justo! Ella necesitaba ver si Hime estaba viva, si necesitaba que ella sostuviera sus manos mientras el dolor cesaba. Ella la había escuchado gritar y había sentido como su corazón se había quebrado. Ella amaba a Orihime, porque ellas eran hermanas. No de sangre, pero sí de alma y corazón.

Rukia no podía comprender como no lo habían dejado ir a verla. Ella deseaba estar allí, a su lado. Ellas eran amigas-hermanas, no sólo para los buenos momentos, sino para los malos. Cuando eran pequeñas ellas se habían prometido estar siempre allí cuando la otra lo necesitara. Ella estaba fallando a esa promesa.

Si Orihime moría, ella no quería vivir. Ella no tendría razones para continuar luchando para sobrevivir en esa embarcación barbará. Ella se quitaría la vida, porque ella no podría luchar estando sola. No importaba lo que dijeran, no importaba si en la otra vida la castigarían por suicidarse, ella lo haría. Porque le daba esperanza saber que al menos iría tras Orihime. Quizás Dios se apiadaría de ella, y dejaría que en la otra vida, Hime y ella siguieran siendo amigas.

Pero no sólo gran parte del llanto de se debía a su hermana del alma, sino a que ella era una asesina. Ella había matado a un hombre. Y lo peor de todo es que ella lo había disfrutado. Se había sentido viva al sentir esa adrenalina en sus venas, esa pasión, ese fuego liberado en la batalla. Se había sentido tan bien el salvar a una persona, el haber sostenido una espada entre sus manos, el saber que ella no era débil y que no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie. Pero nada podía borrar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que su pequeño (en tamaño, pero muy grande en cuanto amor se refería) corazón estaba sintiendo.

Ese hombre probablemente tenía familia. Tenía hijos y una esposa que lo estarían esperando. Su esposa lo esperaría con anhelo, para juntos profesar su amor y vivir una vida feliz. Sus hijos lo estarían esperando para ir a cenar, para que los llevara a dormir. Ella había repetido lo que a ella y a su hermano Byakuya le habían hecho tiempo atrás.

Su padre Sojun había sido asesinado por unos ladrones. Esa noche, Rukia aguardaba a que su padre viniera a llevarla a dormir como él hacia todas las noches. Pero eso jamás sucedió, sino que los gritos de su madre la habían despertado. Y allí, en medio de la sala, junto a su madre y a su hermano Byakuya, descansaba sobre el suelo el cadáver de su padre. Rukia sólo tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos, y a pesar de ser muy pequeña, eso no impidió que ella comenzara a llorar con tanta fuerza, que la pobre se desmayo.

Ella adoraba a su padre. Ella era su pequeña princesa, pero él había sido asesinado de manera injusta. ¿Acaso esos ladrones habían tomado en cuanta a la familia de la persona que estaban asesinando? ¿Acaso habían pensado en el dolor que le habían provocado a Byakuya y a ella? ¿Acaso habían pensado que con la muerte de Sojun, su hermano (que solo tenía 14 años) había quedado como el nuevo jefe de su familia, siendo solo un niño? ¿Acaso no habían pensado que eso lo convertiría en un joven frio? ¿Acaso no pensaron en ella?

Su madre murió cinco meses después. Ella amaba a su esposo, y a pesar de que ella adoraba a sus hijos, eso no impidió que la tristeza fuera tanta que la fue consumiendo poco a poco, hasta arrebatarle la vida.

Por eso Rukia adoraba a Orihime, por que las dos habían sufrido lo mismo. Habían perdido a sus padres aun siendo pequeñas. La única diferencia era que Byakuya había sido obligado por su abuelo a casarse a temprana edad, y él decidió casarse con una joven noble, Hisana. Ella se había convertido en la nueva hermana mayor de Rukia; mientras que Sora no se había casado aun.

Pero parecía ser que la desgracia se había apoderado de su familia. Luego de seis años de matrimonio, Hisana había fallecido a dar a luz a su primer hijo, el que también había nacido muerto. Rukia no entendía como Byakuya podía soportar tanto dolor. Por eso ella comprendía que él no fuera efusivo y mucho menos alegre. Él había pasado por mucho.

Y ahora ella se convertía en una desgracia para la familia. Ella era una asesina. Había culminado con la vida de un hombre que probablemente tenía familia.

—Ella va a estar bien. — la voz fuerte de Renji la hizo subir su mirada. El joven teniente estaba detenido a un par de pies de ella. Sus facciones no mostraban burla alguna, sino que estaban suavizadas ante la llorosa chica. —Tessai me lo ha dicho, ella sólo está dormida por el cansancio. — la realidad era que Renji había esperado afuera de la habitación por que Tessai saliera, para preguntarle sobre la amiga de Rukia. En cuanto el hombre le había confirmado que ella estaría bien, él había corrido a buscar a la joven Kuchiki.

Rukia asintió, sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Su amadísima Hime no iba a morir. Ella iba a estar bien. Pero aun ella sentía esa pesadez en su alma. —¿C-como lo haces?— cuestionó, secando con sus manos su rostro.

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó Renji, sentándose a un lado de la chica. Su diferencia de tamaño era evidente, Rukia apenas le llegaba a sus hombros, y se veía sumamente frágil al lado de él.

—Sobrevivir con la culpa. ¿Cómo lo haces?— cuestionó una vez más. Él era un guerrero, él debía saber cómo sobrevivir a todo ello. Renji bajó la cabeza, antes de recostarse de la pared y suspirar.

—No es fácil. La primera vez me había sentido como mierda. Tarde meses en poder superarlo y volver a dormir bien. Él se presentaba en mis sueños, todas las noches. Ya no lo hace, pero aun no puedo quitar de mi mente su rostro. — el chico trago seco, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Era increíble, pero ese teniente robusto y grande, se veía tan débil y frágil ante los ojos de Rukia, que había provocado que ella sintiera lastima por él. —Cada uno de nosotros tenemos familia que nos espera. Madres, hijos, esposas, padres, amigos… camaradas. Tenemos claro que podemos morir y que debemos matar. Si no lo hacemos, ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra gente? ¿Quién los salvara? Cada vez que debo matar a alguien, sé que no hago nada bueno, sé que estoy impidiéndole a una familia ser feliz, pero pienso que si no lo hago, mi pueblo sufrirá. A veces nosotros debemos pensar que no todos serán buenos hacia nuestra gente. Y prefiero morir a ver a alguien a quien amo sufrir por mi debilidad. — comentó en voz baja.

—L-lo lamento. — murmuró Rukia, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El chico le sonrió, antes de que sus dedos limpiaran sus lágrimas.

—Gracias por salvarme. Eres valiente, y no creo que seas mala persona ni que debas culparte ni sentirte mal.— las mejillas de Kuchiki se sonrojaron, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho las de Renji. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que ella podía ver la profundidad de sus ojos color miel. Tan llamativos, tan hermosos. —Eres odiosa, pero tienes salvación…

— ¡MALDITO MANDRIL!—

* * *

><p>Cinco días pasaron para que la joven Inoue se recuperara. No por completo, pero si lo suficiente como para poder moverse un poco sobre la cama y poder comer. Rukia había corrido tan pronto lo supo, empujando a Kurosaki y a Abarai, saltando sobre la cama y abrazando tan fuerte a Orihime, que los dos jóvenes barbaros tuvieron que apartarla (a pesar de recibir patadas y puñetazos) para impedir que le abriera la herida a Inoue.<p>

Orihime había comenzado a reír en cuanto vio la forma en que Rukia insultaba a los dos chicos, los que se ganaron fuertes patadas en la cabeza, el abdomen y en sus zonas más bajas. Las dos mejores amigas estaban tan felices de poder volver a verse, que no importaba cuantos insultos Rukia recibiera por parte de los adoloridos jóvenes, ellos jamás podían borrar de su rostro su gran sonrisa.

Una gran sorpresa le había causado a Orihime al ver que Ichigo no era tan malo. El chico la había cuidado con gran atención. Aparte de eso, ella había visto como él le había sonreído de manera amigable. ¡Y su ceño era adorable!

Él le había platicado sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas su familia. Ichigo tenía un par de hermanas gemelas. Yuzu y Karin. Por lo que ella había podido apreciar, él adoraba a sus hermanas y según sus comentarios, eran bastante diferentes. Como había sospechado, ese chico no era sólo un capitán, sino que era el hijo de los reyes del pueblo. Sobre sus padres no hablo mucho, pero si le comentó sobre Misaki. Su hija de cuatro años.

—Es un lindo nombre. — dijo Orihime, luego de haber quedado sorprendida. Ichigo no le había comentado sobre la madre de la bebe, así que se decidió a preguntarle. — ¿Y la mamá de Misaki?— por un momento él se había tensado y ella se preocupo. —L-lo lamento no quería pregunta…

—Murió. Misaki sólo tenía una semana de nacida cuando Senna murió. — desde ese momento, ellos jamás volvieron a tocar el tema. La chica le había contado sobre su hermano y sobre sus fallecidos padres.

En general, los dos- en ese par de días- se habían hecho amigos. Orihime descubrió que ese chico era una gran persona, que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad para no salir herido. Él amaba a su familia y a su hija, sentía gran respeto por todos sus compañeros y no deseaba perder a ninguno de ellos en batalla. Él se había ganado el respeto de ella en poco tiempo. Y de alguna manera u otra, a ella no le parecía tan malo haber sido raptada por barbaros.

Desde luego que extrañaba a su familia, pero eso no impedía que ella sintiera que deseaba conocer más sobre él. Lo que ella no sabía era que Ichigo compartía el mismo sentimiento. Él pensaba que ella era sólo una estúpida niña rica, pero era completamente erróneo. Ella no era amable porque fingía, sino porque esa era su verdadera naturaleza. Y eso le provocaba deseos de protegerla. Ella era pura, inocente y especial y necesitaba que alguien la protegiera del mal que existía. Lástima que él también era miembro de ese mundo repleto de maldad.

Él debía alejarse para no involucrarla. Pero ya era tarde.

De una manera u otra sus rostros habían quedado sumamente cerca. Orihime estaba sentada en la cama, y él arrodillado en esta. Su olor a vainilla con toques salados por el mar era embriagante. Él deseaba recorrer todo su cuerpo, para continuar percibiendo ese delicioso aroma. Sus labios se veían sumamente tentadores, mientras que su pequeña lengua los humedecía.

Su control se había desvanecido, y en segundos sus labios estaban conectados. Eran tan suaves, tan delicados… tan deliciosos. Sus manos la habían tomado por la cintura, con tanta delicadeza como le era posible. Su impetuosa lengua se adentro en la caliente boca de ella, y la recorrió con tanto deseo y pasión que habían hecho a la chica derretirse entre sus manos.

Orihime jamás había sido besada. Ella siempre había imaginado que Ulquiorra sería el primero en besarla, pero ahora le daba las gracias a Dios que no había sido así, sino que era Ichigo el que había tomado ese honor. El aroma a canela que él producía la hacía suspirar, mientras que la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios la hacían pedir más.

Con generosidad y cierto temor, sus manos acariciaron el pecho del bárbaro. Era tan fuerte, tan varonil, tan sorprendentemente apuesto. Todas esas cualidades hacían que ella sintiera algo quemar sus venas, su pecho, su vientre y sus senos. De un momento a otro, todos sus deseos de ser casta habían huido. Ella deseaba que esas fuertes y viriles manos recorrieran su cuerpo. Por más que le avergonzara, ella deseaba que él acariciara sus senos, su vientre, su espalda…

Como si él hubiera podido leer su mente, sus grandes manos habían comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus senos. Eran grandes, suaves y se sentía maravillosamente bien entre sus manos, pero ese vestido de piel de animal le prohibía que él pudiera continuar. Por esa razón, el joven le quito la parte superior de esta, dejándolos libres y dejando también a la vista la aun visible cicatriz.

Una suave caricia en esa cicatriz de parte de él hizo que ella descubriera algo. Ella estaba enamorándose de él y era inevitable. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, mientras sus senos eran masajeados por sus amplias manos, robándole gemidos a ella. Orihime era tan hermosa.

"_**¿y que pasaría si me conoce, rey?" **_la fuerte voz de _él _tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo. _**"Oh si, imagínate como gritaría en cuanto comience a ultrajar sus carnes vírgenes. Imagínate su rostro a ver su sangre entre mis manos…"**_ el joven bárbaro se separó de Orihime, horrorizado.

— ¿Ichigo?— cuestiono dolida Orihime. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué él la miraba con horror? ¿Por qué él bajaba su cabeza?

"_¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!" él _sólo rio.

"_**No te preocupes, rey, sólo voy a teñir las mantas de rojo."**_

"_¡Orihime!"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Ja, ya ven por que es mi cap fav! Sale Shirosaki *babea* Pero como verán, aquí_ él _no es cómico ni nada por el estilo. Es malo, sadico, sangriento y en fin... es malo! Se que muchos han de estar WTF con todos los descubrimientos de este cap, asi que espero reviews y todas las preguntas que se hagan, seran respondidas en el siguiente capítulo!

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Hola! He regresado! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. No diré nada acerca de este cap, por que estaria spoileando. Solo dire que tiene mucho drama, xD

Gracias a todos los que me escriben review. , mil gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mi. Los adoro!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo owns this, xD

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VII<strong>

Orihime no estaba segura de que le ocurría al joven bárbaro. De un momento a otro, ese joven se había comportado de manera extraña, alejándose de ella. Su cabeza estaba baja, su cabello naranja cubría su rostro, y sus manos estaban enredadas en las mantas de piel de lobo, sujetándolas fuertemente. El aura alrededor de él había cambiado por completo. Era denso, casi maléfico y eso le preocupo a la joven muchacha.

Con cierto temor, la noble se acercó hacía el inmóvil bárbaro. —Ichigo— llamó la chica. Sus delicadas manos temblaban, a causa del temor que le estaba provocando esa nueva "reacción" de ese chico. En todos esos días donde había podido forjar una "amistad" con él, ella jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, por eso se preocupaba.

Kurosaki no reaccionó, por lo que ella volvió a llamarlo una vez más. —I-ichigo— Su voz era temblorosa, igual que sus manos, las que estaban a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia de la cabeza del capitán bárbaro. —Respon…— Inoue había intentado replicarle, pero se había quedado muda al ver al joven alzar su rostro.

Sus ojos no eran chocolate, sino que eran negros, con irises doradas. No eran humanos. Eso ella lo sabía.

No, no, no, no. ¡Él no! ¿Por qué él?

—I-ichigo— balbuceó, incapaz de moverse. Él o fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía Kurosaki dentro, la observaba con una sonrisa de lado. Una que a ella le incomodaba por completo. Era una mirada oscura, casi siniestra, pero lo peor de todo era la sonrisa. Una sonrisa sádica. —I-chigo— volvió a repetir, siendo incapaz de articular otra palabra.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas. No era justo. ¿Por qué él?

**_— ¿No eres capaz de articular otra palabra que no sea "Ichigo"?— _**bufó _él, _aun con esa sonrisa de lado. Ella estaba demasiado envuelta en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo. Ella no sabía que era _él _o que era lo que provocaba esas _cosas, _pero ella ya los había visto antes.

Si, Orihime Inoue sabía que esa entidad de ojos negros e irises dorados era peligroso.

Ella lo sabía. Porque ella había tenido que lidiar con uno. El ente que se encontraba en el interior de Sora Inoue. Su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Orihime era pequeña, quizás tenía cinco o seis años, le encantaba jugar a las escondidas con Momo-su sirvienta personal. Las dos se divertían de lo lindo en la mansión Inoue. Claro, su mejor amiga siempre ha sido Rukia Kuchiki, pero cuando la pequeña noble de cabello negro no podía ir a su casa, pues Orihime se entretenía con Momo.<em>

_Esa tarde, una muy lluviosa, Orihime-vestida con un traje de color amarrillo claro, hecho a mano por su madre- jugaba a las escondidas con Momo. Esa tarde, a Hinamori le tocaba contar, para luego buscarla._

_Corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, la pequeña Inoue se metió a la oficina de su padre. En uno de los armarios donde este guardaba sus abrigos de invierno, esta se escondió. ¡Era el sitio perfecto! Momo no se iba a atrever a entrar a la oficina de Lord Inoue, así que ella ganaría nuevamente el juego._

_Escondida entre los abrigos, la pequeña escuchó como la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Con curiosidad, la pequeña observó a quienes entraban. Allí estaba su padre, siendo seguido por su madre, la que cerró la puerta tras de ella. _

_Lord Daisuke llevó sus manos a su cabello naranja. Sora era una réplica exacta a su padre, a excepción de que su cabello era castaño y el de su padre era naranja. _

_Orihime rara vez observaba a su padre tan serio. Él siempre estaba con una brillante sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Hime adoraba a su padre, porque él le relataba cuentos, la llevaba a cabalgar y la subía a sus hombros, para que ella alcanzara los objetos que estaban muy altos. Por eso ella se preocupó al verlo serio. _

_—Sabes que existe una manera para controlarlo…— comenzó Lady Akira, mirando fijamente a su esposo. Este negó la cabeza y pegó un puñetazo en su escritorio, provocando que Orihime saltase por el susto. Gracias al cielo su salto pasó desapercibido._

_—Claro, y si alguien se enterase, te vendrían a buscar por hereje y bruja. — le respondió el hombre, con fuerza en su voz. Akira lo observó ofendida._

_—Pues prefiero que me quemen en la hoguera por bruja, a dejar que mi hijo sufra toda su vida bajo esa "cosa" que tiene en su interior. Todo por culpa de su padre, que por querer descubrir más de lo que debía, se inyecto sabe Dios qué. — le gritó Akira, colocando cierto sarcasmo en su voz. _

_—Es ciencia, Akira. Trataba de descubrir una forma para curar enfermedades. — le espetó el hombre, molesto. Su esposa lo miró con enojo._

_— ¿Acaso eso no es herejía también? ¿Tratar de saber más que Dios?— cuestionó ella, irritada por el comportamiento de su esposo._

_—Yo no intentaba saber más que Dios. Sólo intentaba descubrir la cura a enfermedades. Descubrir como regenerar partes del cuerpo perdidas. No es lo mismo a lo que tú intentas hacer — la señalo — tú intentas continuar con lo que tu familia ha hecho por toda su vida. Brujería. — indicó este, con cierto desdén en su voz. _

_Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A pesar de ser pequeña, ella sabía que las brujas eran perseguidas y quemadas. ¡y la familia de su madre eran brujos! _

_— ¿Ahora te arrepientes de que yo pertenezca a una familia de brujos? ¡Tú te casaste conmigo conociendo mi naturaleza!— exclamó la mujer, claramente dolida por las palabras del hombre._

_ Lord Daisuke suspiró, antes de negar la cabeza. —Yo no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de ti, Akira. Esto no tiene que ver en este asunto…_

_—Sí, si tiene que ver. ¡Porque es mi hijo el que está sufriendo por eso que hiciste! ¡Y tú no me permites ayudarlo! ¡Yo puedo ayudarle!— le gritó una llorosa Akira. _

_—Y si te descubren te quemaran en la hoguera. — puntualizó el hombre, testarudo. La mujer negó la cabeza una y otra vez._

_—No tienen por qué saberlo. Nadie sabe lo que soy, ni siquiera nuestros hijos conocen lo que soy. — trató de convencerle la mujer, con lagrimas en sus ojos. _

_—Ni siquiera estás segura de que funcione. — continuo el hombre, en voz baja. _

_—Quizás no lo elimine por completo, pero cada vez que **él** aparezca yo podré revertirlo. — Daisuke negó la cabeza, pero Akira no se rindió y se aferró a las manos del hombre. —Por favor, Daisuke. Tú no tienes una idea de cómo curar a nuestro hijo. Y sabes que si alguien se entera, lo verán como un endemoniado y lo mataran. ¡Soy la única que puede curarlo!— Daisuke bajó si vista, antes de asentir a la propuesta de su esposa._

* * *

><p><em>Orihime no sabía qué era lo que tenía Sora. Por ello, ella decidió ignorar lo que había escuchado. Teniendo una imaginación tan amplia, la pequeña continúo imaginando otras cosas y se olvidó por completo de ese asunto.<em>

_Todo hasta que ella tenía cerca de diez años. _

_Era una noche tormentosa. Orihime estaba aburrida, porque su padre no estaba en la casa, sino que estaba en Londres, en asuntos personales con el rey. Sora se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo uno de sus muchísimos libros de filosofía. Los sirvientes se habían retirado a sus aposentos, quedando en la gran sala Lady Akira-la que bordaba unas mantas- y Orihime. _

_Ella jamás olvidaría lo sucedido esa noche. Su hermano Sora, no era más su hermano. Él tenía sus ojos dorados, y tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Ella había sentido mucho miedo, porque ella adoraba a su hermano mayor, y no estaba segura de que él volviera a hacer el mismo._

**_Él _**_estaba molesto. Estaba irritado con Akira. _

**_—Maldita puta. No vas a volver a hacer esa mierda que haces. Juro que voy a matarte y teñiré las paredes de esta maldita casa con tu sangre, y con la de ella.—_**_ dijo **él**, señalando a la pequeña Inoue, quien no podía dejar de temblar al ver a su hermano hablar de esa forma._

_—Ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte a Orihime. — dijo seriamente la mujer, colocándose frente a su pequeña hija. —Continuare haciendo **eso **hasta eliminarte por completo. No vas a quedarte con mi hijo. — puntualizó Akira, con un tono de voz determinado._

**_Él _**_estalló en risas. —**No puedes matarme. Sólo moriré, el día que el marica de tu hijo muera. Mientras tanto, continuare dentro de él, y no descansaré hasta tomar el poder completo. — **comentó **él, **sonriente. _

_—Entonces, cada vez que tú tomes el control, allí estaré yo, para hacerte retroceder. ¡Sōten Kisshun!*— gritó la mujer. Orihime tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, para que ese potente rayo de luz no la cegara. En cuanto abrió sus ojos grises, su hermano se encontraba en el suelo, volviendo a recuperar el conocimiento. _

_—Mamá…—_

_—Si muero, tendrás que continuar con esto, Hime. Tú hermano necesita tu ayuda. — comentó con ternura Akira, arrodillándose frente a su hija menor. _

_—Pero yo… yo no sé cómo… tengo miedo…— dijo la pequeña, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Akira le sonrió maternalmente. _

_—Yo te mostraré como ayudarle, Hime. Pero tu tendrás que ser valiente, ¿lo prometes?— preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Orihime observó a su hermano, parecía que le dolía su cabeza. Si ella podía evitar que esa **cosa **tomara el control y le hiciera daño a Sora, ella lo haría._

_—Lo prometo. —_

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera Rukia sabía sobre eso. Ese era el secreto más fuerte e importante de los Inoue. La maldición de Sora Inoue, como el mismo joven le llamaba. Resultaba ser que Lord Daisuke, tratando de crear experimentos, había inventado una amenaza. Lo que no sabía Daisuke, era que cuando él se inyectó ese experimento, no sólo condenaba a su hijo a esa maldición para toda la vida, sino que su aprendiz, Szayel, lo utilizaría tiempo después en Isshin Kurosaki.<p>

La familia de Orihime, por parte de madre, eran brujas. Nadie lo sabía, por supuesto, porque entonces Rangiku y su hermana mayor hubieran sido condenadas a la hoguera, por brujas y herejes.

La familia Inoue aparentaba ser una familia noble normal. Pero ellos no lo eran. Y con el tiempo la pequeña Orihime tuvo que adaptarse a ello. Con la muerte de su madre, y con la ayuda de su tía, ella aprendió a cómo controlar el demonio interno de su hermano. Fueron tantas las veces que lo controlaron, que en la actualidad, rara vez **_él_** podía tomar control. Estaba completamente debilitado.

Inoue no sabía que ese demonio era provocado por el mismo "experimento" que había provocado el de su hermano, por ello se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo fijamente. Ella jamás había ayudado a su hermano sola, siempre estaba su tía para darle la mano en cuanto ella necesitara una ayuda.

Por esa misma razón, ella no sabía que eran **_ellos_**. Nunca había hablado con ese ente que estaba dentro de su hermano, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de descubrir que eran ellos.

— ¿Que eres?— preguntó, controlando el miedo en su voz. Ella no debía mostrarle su temor a ese ser que poseía el cuerpo de Ichigo. Si ella deseaba ayudar al joven bárbaro, ella debía serenarse.

**_— ¿Acaso importa lo que soy? ¿Acaso eso te ayudará a detenerme?— _**_él _sonrió de manera burlona, antes de añadir con malicia**_ — ¿acaso eso te ayudará a sobrevivir?— _**la joven noble tragó seco. Esa última pregunta no le gusto para nada.

¿Él iba a matarla? ¿Así porque si? Bueno, si su propio hermano lo había intentado varias veces (siendo poseído) ¿Por qué **ese** no iba a hacerlo?

De lo que ella si estaba segura era que ella no iba a mostrarle miedo. Por eso se enderezó y su rostro se volvió serio.

—Libera a Ichigo. — ordenó con determinación Orihime. _Él_ frunció el ceño.

**_—Interesante, una humana tratando de ayudar al rey. ¿Qué puede hacer una simple humana contra alguien como yo? Ni siquiera tienes idea de que tienes al frente, y piensas que puedes ayudarme. Tonta humana. — _**ella continuó observándolo serie, sin mostrar miedo alguno, logrando que _él_ sonriera con burla.

Orihime tenía muy mala suerte. Desde pequeña, la mala racha la acompañaba, por eso no le sorprendió para nada que en cuestión de segundos, él se encontrara sobre ella, sujetando sus manos con fuerza.

**_—Me sorprende la idiotez humana. —_** comentó a su oído él, aplicando algo más de fuerza en su agarre, mientras que su lengua recorría el lóbulo de la oreja de Orihime. **_—Puedo romperte en pedazos con tan sólo proponérmelo. —_** le indicó. Ella lo sabía, _él_ no necesitaba decírselo.

—No te tengo miedo. — comentó tranquilamente Inoue. _Él_ incorporó su rostro. Allí ya no había una sonrisa burlona. Ella podía jurar que _él_ se encontraba anonadado.

**_—Eres sólo una puta humana, por supuesto que tienes que tenerme miedo. —_** gritó molesto, acercando su rostro al de ella. La joven noble no mostro ningún síntoma de estar asustada.

Ella estuvo asustada al ser secuestrada, también al ser casi ultrajada, pero ella no lo estaba en esos momentos. Ella había lidiado con **eso** desde que era pequeña.

—No, no lo estoy. Y te diré porque. — la chica sonrió —porque yo no soy una simple "puta humana".— ella jamás había dicho una mala palabra. Ella pensaba que en cuanto la dijera, su lengua se iba a quemar. Una señorita jamás debe hablar de esa forma. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella ya la había dicho.

**_—¿Ahh si? ¿Y qué harás, 'humana'?— _**cuestionó _él_, con cierta irritación en su voz. La chica cerró lo ojos. Era el momento de que por primera vez en su vida actuara sola. Sora tenía a Rangiku en su casa, ella podría ayudarlo cuando él tuviera una recaída, pero Ichigo no tenía a nadie. Por eso ella tenía que ser fuerte y ayudarlo.

— ¡_Sōten Kisshun!—_ gritó la chica, provocando que un rayo dorado impactará al chico y este callera hacia atrás. Orihime respiró hondo, por primera vez ella lo hacía sola. Se incorporó con cierta brusquedad, provocando que le doliera la herida. Ignorando el dolor, la joven se acercó hasta Ichigo, el que comenzaba a volver en sí. —Ichigo—

El joven bárbaro la observó confuso. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella? ¿Cómo ella pudo ayudarlo? — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— le preguntó Kurosaki, observándola curioso. El joven se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, esperando que ella le explicase.

—Mi hermano. Él… él tiene lo mismo que tu. —

* * *

><p>El palacio real se encontraba repleto de los jefes de las familias más importantes del país. Ellos decidirían que hacer por las dos jóvenes nobles secuestradas. La familia Kuchiki y la familia Inoue estaban dispuestos a ir a una guerra con tal de encontrar a sus dos miembros más jóvenes. Pero el rey Yamamoto I no estaba tan seguro de una guerra.<p>

Por eso él debía buscar la manera de que el tonto rey la declarara. Yamamoto ya era un anciano, no había nadie que pudiera tomar el poder. Por lo tanto, en cuanto la batalla se llevara a cabo y derrotaran a esos barbaros, el podría usurpar el poder del rey. De esa manera, él poseería el Imperio más poderoso y podría comenzar a extenderlo hacia toda Europa.

Sus planes no eran esos. Al menos no al comienzo. Cuando era más joven-obviamente ya tenía planeado el poseer un imperio- su idea fue enamorar a la princesa Masaki, casarse con ella y quedar como el rey. Pero para su mala suerte, un tonto príncipe bárbaro llegó y se enamoro de ella.

Aizen sabía que ellos habían tenido un hijo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un varón! Significaba que ese bastardo era el próximo en la línea de sucesión al trono. Pero él había tomado cartas en el asunto desde antes de que se concibiera. Ese bastardo esta maldito.

—Has llegado. Casi cuatro años escondida y al fin regresas. ¿Cómo te fue el viaje?— cuestionó con falso interés Aizen, mientras continuaba dándole la espalda a su visitante.

—Nada mal. Estuve bastante cómoda, pero he de confesar que los viajes en barco no me agradan para nada. — dijo la mujer, provocando que Aizen rodeara los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo fue todo?— preguntó una vez más el hombre.

—Como lo planeaste, perfectamente bien. Tengo los planos de todo el palacio y sus puntos débiles. Pero vas a tener que pagarme el doble por obligarme a deformar mi cuerpo. — mascullo la misteriosa mujer, con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

—El embarazo no deforma los cuerpos, querida. Muchas dicen que las mujeres se vuelven más hermosas. — la mujer rodeo sus ojos color miel.

—No importa, al final de cuentas, cuando todo esto culminé, espero que me des la parte que me corresponde, padre. — dijo seriamente la mujer, siendo ignorada por Sosuke.

—Has sido una gran hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Senna. —

* * *

><p><strong>{#} <strong> Utilice el _Sōten Kisshun como la forma en la que se puede controlar el "hollow" por que... no tengo idea. Sinceramente no la tengo, xD Pero buscando, preferí utilizar algo que todos conocen a buscar algo de brujeria en la internet._

_{#}La familia de Rangiku y de Akira (mamá de Inoue) son brujas. Claro, Orihime solo conoce un hechizo, que es el de proteger a su hermano. Recuerden que en estos tiempos se perseguian a las brujas y estas (los que practicaban la brujeria) debian esconderse para no ser quemadas._

_{#}Daisuke fue el creador de la "inyeccion" que le pusieron a Isshin y que provoco que Ichigo naciera con Shiro. Daisuke fue el primero en usarla y causo que Sora saliera con ese mal._

_{#}Muchos creian que Senna era buena, xD trollllllll, ella es mala. xDDD_

_Dudas, preguntas, etcc, no olviden dejarlas en los review^^ se responderán mas adelante_

**_REVIEW?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP VIII**

El príncipe bárbaro, Ichigo Kurosaki, observaba los planos sobre la mesa del estudio. Allí estaban Grimmjow, Ishida y Chad, aparte de su teniente Renji. Los cinco hombres discutían cual era el camino más corto hacia su pueblo. Aun se encontraban en medio del mar, y por lo que se podía ver, el tiempo no pintaba bien.

Pero claro, ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que ellos deseaban llegar cuanto antes a tierra.

— ¡Es más que obvio, Kurosaki!— chilló Ishida, estampando sus manos sobre la mesa del capitán una hora antes de que se encontrasen pensando sobre que atajo tomar. —Esas dos damas no son unas chicas cualquiera, idiota. ¿No reconociste sus apellidos?— le cuestionó con irritación en su voz.

El joven de cabello negro le había dado vueltas y vueltas a los dos apellidos de las dos chicas durante días. Él sabía que los había escuchado, ¿pero dónde? Luego de meditar, esforzarse por recordar, los reconoció. Aquellas dos chicas provenían de familias muy importantes.

—No encuentro por qué exageras tanto, Uryu. Sólo son dos chicas…—comenzó Grimmjow, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo de lado ante la actitud irritada de su compañero. Esos cinco chicos habían crecido juntos. Eran los cinco dolores de cabeza (bueno, Ishida jamás fue un dolor de cabeza, por lo que fueron cuatro) del pueblo.

— ¿No lo encuentras? ¿Acaso son idiotas? Esas dos chicas son provenientes de dos de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, por el amor a Thor. ¡Son Inoue y Kuchiki! Son casi provenientes de la familia del rey Yamamoto I y sabes que eso te involucra, Kurosaki. — señaló Ishida al príncipe bárbaro, que lo observaba desde su asiento tras de una mesa de madera —Si el rey se entera de que dos de las chicas más importantes de Londres fueron secuestradas por la misma tribu de barbaros que secuestró a su hija en el pasado…

— ¡Mi madre no fue secuestrada, Ishida! Ella deseó largarse de ese estúpido lugar, no fue secuestrada por nadie. Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. — le interrumpió Kurosaki, mirando con enojo e indignación al joven Ishida.

Su madre no había sido secuestrada, ella deseó irse de Londres en compañía de su moribundo padre. Masaki deseó huir de ese lugar donde deseaban casarla con un hombre que él sinceramente desconocía y que realmente no le importaba.

—De todas formas, ¿crees que ellos van a creer que su princesa perdida se fue por amor? ¿Has escuchado alguna vez el cómo ellos se refieren a nosotros?— comenzó Uryu, tratando de calmar su enojo ante la insensatez de sus compañeros.

—Bárbaros, se refieren a nosotros como bárbaros. — respondió Renji, quien estaba observando por la pequeña ventana del camarote. —Yo si supe que ella provenía de una familia importante, mucho antes de que me dijera su nombre y apellido. Ella se parece a su hermano. — masculló el joven teniente, aun con su mirada puesta en el paisaje que podía apreciar a través de la ventana.

Hubo un silencio en el camarote, antes de que Ishida lo rompiera. —Lord Byakuya fue el que te salvó, ¿cierto?—

* * *

><p><em>Él corría y corría entre todos esos gritos, entre toda esa sangre y muerte que había en ese bosque. Las ramas secas, los cuerpos de personas muertas le impedían correr más rápido. Él había ayudado junto a su amigo Ichigo a dos niñas que iban a ser asesinadas por error. Las dos pequeñas habían corrido a una enorme casa, él no tuvo tiempo ni de ver como ellas eran, solo reconoció que esas dos debían ser de clase alta, porque sus ropas eran finas y muy elegantes.<em>

_El olor a muerte se colaba por sus fosas nasales. ¿Así sería el fin de Midgard (__**n/a: los vikingos veían a Midgard como la tierra media, o el mundo de los humanos**__) cuando la gran serpiente del mal los atacase? El pequeño Renji, de once años, dedujo que si, aunque también supuso que debía ser mucho más pestilente, igual que Niflheim (__**n/a: los vikingos veían a Niflheim como el infierno.**__)_

—_¡¿Papá?— gritó él, aun corriendo por entre los bosques, mientras escuchaba los gritos de aquellos que eran heridos y gritaban ante la inminente llegada de la muerte. Él no debía tener miedo, porque él era un guerrero. Su padre le había enseñado a montar caballos, a tirar del arco y de la flecha, le había instruido el cómo debía pelear con su espada, aparte de enseñarle a pescar, a cazar y a navegar. _

_Su padre era un gran guerrero. Él era la mano derecha del rey Isshin, y era reconocido en todo el pueblo nórdico. Él era un ser justo, valiente y fuerte. Pero él no podía encontrarle._

—_¡¿Papá?— gritó una vez más el niño, resbalándose en una hilera de sangre, cubriéndose de esta. Había tanta y tanta sangre, que él sintió un ruido en sus oídos, y su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Él estaba mareado por la sangre. Pero él no podía marearse por la sangre, porque él era un guerrero._

_Los gritos de dolor de los hombres hicieron que su pequeño corazón latiese tan rápido. Esas personas estaban sufriendo mucho, él podía reconocer los gritos de dolor, los gritos de guerra, y los gritos de risas. Esos eran llantos, gemidos, y gritos de dolor. _

_¿Y su papá? ¿Donde estaba su máximo héroe? ¿Acaso lo había dejado allí y se había marchado a la nave? ¡No! su padre jamás haría algo como eso. ¿Porque él tenía miedo? Él no podía tener miedo, él no podía llorar, porque él era un guerrero._

_A lo lejos, él distinguió una melena flameante, que se movía a causa de las ráfagas de aire que impactaban su rostro. Un guerrero nato, que peleaba sin esfuerzo, que poseía su armadura nórdica, que llevaba su casco con orgullo._

_¡Su papá!_

_Renji corrió, sintiendo como su corazón daba una vuelta por la alegría. Él corrió y corrió, pero ante sus ojos, un hombre de cabellera blanca y sonrisa de zorro, traspaso a su padre con su espada. Renji se detuvo, observando cómo su héroe, como aquel hombre honorable y valiente, caía sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos de color café de su padre lo observaron por última vez, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa agridulce, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su mentón. Luego, él cayó al suelo._

_Su padre había muerto. Él había sido asesinado así sin más. Su cuerpo yacía sobre los pies de aquel hombre de cabello blanco, que le observaba con una sonrisa cínica. Ese monstruo que se llamaba así mismo cristiano, ese monstruo que decía que era mejor que ellos, porque él era un ciudadano y ellos eran barbaros…ese monstruo que había matado a su padre ante sus ojos._

_Él era sólo un niño, no sabía qué hacer. Por eso dejó que su rabia lo guiará, por eso tomó la espada que estaba en el suelo, por eso él corrió gritando hacia ese hombre._

_Él había escuchado gritos de dolor, él había escuchado gritos de alegría y de guerra… pero él jamás había escuchado un grito como el de él. Era un grito fuerte, pero no era firme, era un grito de emoción, sin embargo la única emoción que llevaba era la soledad._

_La única persona que él tenía en su mundo…el centro de su universo…su padre había muerto. _

_Aquel monstruo utilizó su espada para pegarle, lanzándolo al suelo. Él se acercaba con paso firme, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese hombre iba a matarlo._

_No importaba, ya él no tenía motivos para seguir con su corta y mísera vida. Su padre no estaba, ¿a quién debía hacer sentir orgulloso ahora? No había nadie que le cuidase, que le quisiera, que le amara y que le protegiera. Él estaba solo en ese valle de dolor y de lágrimas llamado vida._

_Cerró sus ojos y esperó el corte que jamás llegó._

— _¿Byakuya? ¿Acaso te has confundido de bando?— cuestionó con irritación en su voz el hombre. Renji abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la figura de un joven- él le calculó unos quince a diecisiete años- frente a él, utilizando su espada como escudo._

—_No, Lord Gin, no me he confundido de bando. Es sólo que los Kuchiki tenemos un estandarte de moral elevado, y entendemos que los niños no son rivales para nadie— el joven dijo de manera calmada, aun sin retirar su espada. El joven de cabello largo y como el color de la noche sin estrellas, observó el cuerpo inerte del bárbaro —y menos cuando es un niño sin padre que le defienda— finalizó._

_Renji continuó observando al hombre, mientras que sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se humedecían. Él había comenzado a llorar y no se había percatado. Él no era un buen guerrero, él era un niñato de la vida, un pequeño llorón sin padre. _

_Pero él no podía dejar de sentir miedo. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante?_

—_Por supuesto, Byakuya. He escuchado de su moral y ética, pero ha de entender que ese niño es un bárbaro y que intentó asesinarme…._

—_De la misma manera que usted tendrá que entender que esa fue una reacción esperada de un niño al que usted le asesinó a su padre. — repuso el joven Kuchiki, dando a entender por su tono de voz, que él no iba a retroceder. Al marques Gin no le favorecía tener problemas con él, no conociendo el gran poder que tenían los Kuchiki en Londres. _

_Con cierto enojo, Gin se dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar con sigilo. Byakuya se dio la vuelta y observó al pequeño niño, que curiosamente minutos antes había salvado a su pequeña hermana (claro, ninguno de los dos lo sabía). —Es mejor que te vayas, pequeño. No siempre encontrarás a alguien con una moral como la mía. — masculló Byakuya, tomando la espada del padre fallecido del niño, y entregándosela a Renji. —Todo padre desea que su hijo le recuerde como un héroe. Ten esta espada, te servirá para nunca olvidarle. — Renji tomó la espada de su padre, Zabimaru, entre sus manos, sintiendo como sus mejillas continuaban humedeciéndose. _

_El joven Kuchiki se dio la vuelta, para alejarse. —G-gracias, te debo una— murmuró entre sollozos Renji. Byakuya sonrió de lado, antes de marcharse por el bosque. El pequeño Abarai fue encontrado minutos después, aferrado al cuerpo de su padre, por Isshin Kurosaki, quien desde ese momento se convirtió en su segundo padre._

* * *

><p>—Sí, fue él— respondió Renji, volteándose, acariciando con sus dedos la empuñadura de Zabimaru. Desde ese día, él entrenó para ser más fuerte y para darle un buen uso a esa espada.<p>

—Oh, qué bien. Él salvó tu vida y tu le pagas secuestrando a su hermana menor.— bufó Ishida, cruzándose de brazos. El joven era conocido por tener esa actitud un tanto arrogante y fría, pero él no era malo, es solo que era demasiado perfeccionista y sin percatarse, le señalaba los errores a los demás.

— ¿Secuestras a la enana? ¡Pero estas loco, Ishida! ¿De qué coños hablas? Si nosotros no la secuestramos, fue traída aquí por Kaname y Nnoitra. Es todo lo contrario, nosotros las salvamos. Deberían agradecernos. — gritó Renji irritado. Él no era un secuestrador de mujeres, él no llegaba a eso.

—Sí, sobretodo— Ishida rodeó los ojos— y la pusiste a servir como sirvienta. — le señaló Ishida, mirándole de manera seria. Renji iba a objetar, pero Kurosaki pegó en la mesa y los dos hombres se voltearon a verle.

—No vamos a pelear por esto, vamos a buscar una solución. — fue lo último que dijo el capitán.

Y eso era lo que habían hecho durante casi una hora. Los cinco hombres observaban el plano, tratando de planear una ruta corta. Los vientos no eran favorables, y se avecinaba una tormenta. Si ellos no estaban en tierra en o antes de un día, ellos iban a estar completamente jodidos. A parte de que estaban seguros que para esa hora, ya Inglaterra había enviado alguna embarcación de búsqueda.

—Sólo queda la opción de continuar por el _pasadizo de hielo_. — dijo Ichigo en un hilo de voz. Sus cuatro amigos lo miraron con horror. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

— ¿Estas demente, Ichigo?— cuestionó Grimmjow, arqueando sus cejas. Ese capitán de cabello naranja estaba demente.

— ¡Hay sirenas, por el amor a Odín!— gritó Renji. Sirenas… esas criaturas que eran capaces de llevar a la muerte a los marinos que osaban atravesar el pasadizo de hielo. Ninguna embarcación nórdica se atrevía a pasar por esa área.

Las sirenas eran criaturas tan hermosas como mortales. Según los pocos marinos que lograban sobrevivir, el canto de las sirenas era tan poderoso, que los hombres quedaban embrujados al instante, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y con esto perdían el interés de controlar la embarcación, y ahí estaban los problemas.

Cuando la embarcación se iba a la derriba, los peldaños rocosos y los pedazos enormes de hielo podían rasgar la proa y como consecuencia el barco podía hundirse. El final de los marinos era culminar en las frías aguas y bajo las garras de las sirenas, quienes se los llevaban al fondo marino. Algunos decían que para comerse la carne de los hombres y otros decían que para guardarlos como trofeos…

—Sí, lo sé, pero si tenemos cuidado nada sucederá. Es la única opción para llegar a tierra. A cuatro horas del _pasadizo de hielo_ esta nuestro hogar. Si continuamos por el camino en el que vamos, tardaremos dos días. — explicó él, aun sentado en su silla, con sus manos colocadas sobre el mapa.

—Tiene un punto. — fue lo único que dijo Sado, asintiendo. El joven de cabello castaño no era una persona muy habladora, pero cuando lo hacía era para apoyar a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, es cierto Kurosaki. Si queremos llegar a tiempo, tendremos que tomar los riesgos, aunque posiblemente no tengamos problemas si evitamos contacto con las sirenas. Tendrías que tener cuidado de no chocar con los pedazos de hielo sobre el océano. — dijo Ishida, cruzándose de brazos.

—Perfecto. — sentenció Ichigo, colocándose de pie.

* * *

><p>Si antes ella se había quejado del frio, ahora se quejaba una y otra vez. Rukia ni siquiera podía evitar el temblar. Poseía un pesado abrigo de pieles, y eso ni siquiera podía evitar que su piel se congelara ante la frialdad del ambiente. Cada vez que hablaba o respiraba, podía ver su aliento congelado, mientras que las puntas de su cabello negro se encontraban congeladas.<p>

—Moriremos congeladas— maldijo entre dientes, mientras observaba el frío océano. Hubo un instante donde ella pudo jurar que observó algo moverse bajo el agua, pero luego de pestañear y esforzar su vista, encontró que allí no había nada. —Comienzo a enloquecer— se dijo a sí misma, frunciendo el ceño y volteándose.

Orihime, vestida con un abrigo de pieles propiedad de Ichigo, pateaba un pedazo de hielo, jugando con Grimmjow y con Sado. Ichigo y Renji, además de Ishida, se encontraban en la popa de la embarcación. Inoue pateó el pedazo de hielo, lanzándoselo a Grimmjow, que luego se lo lanzó a Sado y así sucesivamente.

Cada vez que Grimmjow maldecía el frío, Orihime se reía, provocando que el capitán sonriera de manera inconsciente. Él no podía parar de mirarle, ella era tan hermosa. Su cabello se movía a causa de sus movimientos, mientras que sus mejillas y nariz estaban rosadas por el frío.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo chocó ligeramente la nave con una roca, provocando que la embarcación se moviera y que Orihime, Rukia y un par de marineros se cayeran al suelo. Grimmjow y Sado se habían quedado de pie debido a su balance, y Renji e Ishida porque se habían sujetado de las barandas de la embarcación.

Ichigo se había embobado observando a la chica, la misma que era capaz de controlar esa parte negativa que él tanto odiaba, por lo que por estar mirando a Inoue, él por poco causa que su nave se hiciera mierda.

—Concentración, Kurosaki, concentración— dijo un molesto Ishida, arreglando sus ropas. Ichigo bufó, para luego girar el timón y continuar recorriendo las frías aguas. Todo en ese lugar estaba repleto de pedazos de hielo. En más de una ocasión, un par de marineros habían tenido que utilizar palos de madera para apartar los pedazos de hielo del camino, evitando así otro choque.

Luego de una hora, los tres chicos que jugaban con el hielo se habían cansado. Grimmjow se había ido a pulir su espada, mientras que Sado se fue a ayudar a Tessai en la cocina. Orihime se fue con Rukia a uno de los costados de la nave, observando las frías y transparentes aguas.

Habían podido distinguir algunos peces. Muchos eran de colores vibrantes y hermosos, por lo que las chicas los observaban entusiasmadas. Las chicas señalaron a un pez que se movía debajo de los pedazos de hielo, cuando una aleta de colores vibrantes se escurrió por debajo de la nave.

— ¿Viste eso?— cuestionó intrigada Rukia, mientras se volteaba a observar a su amiga. Orihime frunció el ceño, para luego asentir. Las dos chicas corrieron al costado contrario de la nave, mirando el agua, en espera de ver nuevamente la aleta de colores.

Para su sorpresa, vieron no solo una aleta, sino tres. Una azulada, otra blanca y una negra. — ¿Qué clase de pez puede ser tan largo?— murmuró Orihime, un poco asustada. Ella jamás había viajado en una nave, por lo que todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida marina era nuevo para ella.

Una burbuja se formó en la superficie, para luego explotar y con ella presentarse el rostro de una chica. Rukia y Orihime retrocedieron, asustadas. Titubeantes, se acercaron una vez más, encontrándose con la chica.

¡Esa era la cosa más rara que habían visto en su vida! Esa chica no poseía orejas, sino que tenía algo parecido a pequeñas aletas en los orificios que pertenecían a sus orejas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color purpuras. Su cabello era negro, largo y lacio. Sus pechos y estomago estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían ser escamas de color azul cielo.

—Qué bonita— murmuró Orihime, sonriéndole a la chica que le miraba extrañada. Rukia asintió. Tenía que aceptar que esa chica era rara, pero bonita. Hubo otra splash y otra chica salió del agua. Esa era rubia y de ojos verdes, y con escamas negras. Sucesivamente, hubo otro splash y otra chica salió.

—Hola— dijo Orihime, frunciendo el ceño ante la continua llegada de esas chicas acuáticas. Rukia le pegó un codazo en su hombro, para que ella levantara la vista. Orihime se sorprendió al ver en las rocas otras chicas como esas, sentadas, y sonriendo.

—¿Qué demonios?— preguntó Rukia, arqueando sus cejas. —¿qué son…

—¡SIRENAS!— gritó uno de los marinos, provocando un corre y corre en la nave. Orihime y Rukia fueron haladas por Ichigo y Renji respectivamente, alejándolas de los costados de las naves. Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro, todos mostrando miedo.

—¿Q-qué ocurre?— preguntó Orihime. Ichigo iba a responderle, cuando de la nada una suave canción comenzó a escucharse por toda la embarcación.

—Mierda, estamos jodidos— gritó Grimmjow, tratando de tapar sus oídos con sus manos. La canción era suave y tan perfecta que dejó a Orihime y a Rukia anonadadas. ¿Quienes podían poseer semejantes voces?

De un momento a otro, los marineros comenzaron a dejar de correr, quedándose paralizados. Rukia se volteó, para encontrase con Renji, Ichigo, Sado e Ishida igualmente paralizados. Era como si todos los hombres en esa nave hubiesen estado en animación suspendida. —Orihime…—

—Ya vi— dijo la chica, tratando de captar la atención de Ichigo con sus manos. El chico se quedó sin hacer nada, soltando el timón de entre sus manos. — ¿qué está provocando esto…

La embarcación chocó contra una de las rocas y todos los pasajeros se cayeron al suelo, incluyendo a las dos mujeres. Rukia se puso de pie, observando que la nave iba a chocar una vez más. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, Orihime tomó el timón, moviéndolo para el lado contrario, evitando así el chocar contra un pedazo enorme de hielo.

El grito de una de esas criaturas marinas hizo que Rukia se voltease. Una de las sirenas estaba tratando de atraer a uno de los marineros hacia el agua. La criatura estaba trepada a una de las barandas de la embarcación. — ¿Cuentan como humanas?— cuestionó Rukia, mirando a Orihime.

La chica de cabello naranja, que continuaba manejando la nave se encogió de brazos. —No lo creo, tienen cola de pez. — respondió, moviendo el timón hacia el lado derecho, esquivando un par de pedazos de hielo. La corriente se había convertido en una salvaje, que hacía que la embarcación fuera más rápida, aparte de que chocara con los pedazos de hielo pequeños.

—Perfecto. — dijo Rukia, tomando la espada de Renji. La chica se acercó a la baranda donde estaban trepándose las sirenas. En ese lado había unas diez criaturas de esas, tratando de morder a un par de marineros. Rukia utilizó la espada, moviéndola de un lado a otra, empujando a las sirenas hacia el agua. —Ahora me niego a declararlas hermosas. — dijo ella, cortándole el brazo a una de las criaturas.

— ¡Perra!— maldijo una de las sirenas, mostrándole sus dientes, los que consistían en colmillos solamente. Rukia frunció el ceño, para luego empujar a la sirena que le había llamado perra.

—Pero mira quién habla de perras, la misma tía que intenta morder a un hombre, huh— bufó Rukia, colocando los ojos en blanco —Al menos hablan. Y yo que pensaba que eran analfabetas. — murmuró, enterrándole la espada a una de ellas en el pecho. Para sorpresa de Rukia y de Orihime, quien veía todo desde la proa, la sangre no era roja, sino verdosa. —Asqueroso—

— ¡Rukia!— gritó Orihime. La llamada se volteó y vio como en el lado contrario, una de las sirenas halaba por los pies a Renji. Kuchiki corrió al lado contrario, tomando las manos de Renji y halándolo hacia ella.

— ¡Suéltalo!— le gritó a la sirena, quien sonrió de lado. Las dos mujeres se batían en duelo a ver quien se quedaría con el teniente de cabellos rojos. — ¡Dije que lo sueltes!— le gritó molesta, sujetando fuertemente las manos de Renji.

—Oblígame— fue la respuesta de la sirena de cabellos blancos. Kuchiki, molesta, tomó la espada y traspasó a la sirena por el estomago.

—No toques lo que no te pertenece, perra. — le dijo irritada, para luego empujar el cadáver de la sirena al agua. Diablos, ¿esas horribles mujeres no se cansaban de tratar de joder a todos en la nave? Con el rabillo del ojo vio como otras dos planeaban llevarse al agua a Grimmjow y a Sado, así que luego de colocar en un lugar seguro al mandril, fue al rescate de los otros dos.

Orihime sujetó con fuerza el timón, al sentir como la nave continuaba la ruta impuesta por la corriente. Podía ver a Rukia peleando con las sirenas. Parecía una guerrera, se desempeñaba muy bien en el campo de batalla. Ella sonrió, Rukia y ella podían ser excelentes piratas, ella podía manejar la nave y su amiga pelear. Negó la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse.

Buscó a Ichigo con la mirada, y encontró que el joven capitán estaba caminando (hipnotizado) hacia una de las sirenas que estaba recostada de los bordes, atrayéndolo con su voz y con sus manos. El joven bárbaro caminaba con sus ojos abiertos y con una mirada que demostraba que realmente él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Ella no podía gritarle a Rukia, así que decidió correr a salvar a ese joven. Dejó el timón, corriendo hacía Kurosaki, halándolo por la cintura. La sirena le miró de mala manera, mientras continuaba la canción. Ichigo no se dejaba atraer, sino que quería continuar caminando hacia la otra mujer.

¡Ella no iba a permitir que esa mujer le arrebatase a su hombre! Las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaron ante tal pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo ella se había convertido en una mujer posesiva? ¡Ichigo no era nada suyo! Bueno, no por el momento.

—Ichigo, Ichigo— llamó la joven, aun sujetándolo por la cintura. La nave continuaba sin camino alguno, dejándose llevar solamente por la fuerte corriente. Ella tenía que actuar rápidamente. —Déjalo— le gritó a la sirena de cabellos negros. Esta detuvo la canción y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y porque debería?— siseó, con una actitud altanera. Sujetando la cintura de Ichigo, Orihime encontró la empuñadura de Zangetsu. _"Una espada no es un juguete para niñas."_ Ella no era una niña, ella era una mujer.

Molesta, Orihime le gritó con determinación en su voz — ¡Por qué él es mío!— antes de atravesar a la mujer y lanzarla al agua, sujetando la empuñadura de Zangetsu. La chica mordió sus labios, para luego voltearse ante las risas de Rukia, quien continuaba peleando.

—Así que es tuyo…—

— ¡Cállate, Rukia!— le gritó Orihime, trayendo a Ichigo con ella. La joven lo sentó en el suelo, a un lado de ella, mientras continuaba con su labor de capitana sustituta. — ¿Dónde dejaste a tu Renji?— si deseaba molestar, Rukia debía saber que ese juego era de dos.

Kuchiki, cortándole el brazo a la última sirena que quedaba bufó, antes de patear a la mujer. —Al contrario tuyo, yo no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos. — le espetó, utilizando a Zabimaru de bastón y sonriendo de lado. —¿Y cuando se supone que despertaran?— cuestionó Rukia, luego de observar a todos los hombres de esa nave continuar en su 'animación suspendida'. Inoue se encogió de brazos.

* * *

><p>Fue luego de tres horas que esos hombres despertaron. Ninguno de ellos pudo creer que dos chicas provenientes de Inglaterra hubiesen podido salvarles las vidas. Renji no podía creer que le debiera su vida (por dos ocasiones) a la enana despechada, mientras que Ichigo no podía imaginar a Orihime manejando la nave, así que las siguientes dos horas antes de encontrar tierra, la dejó a su lado, navegando junto a él. Debía reconocer que era muy buena.<p>

El paisaje frente a ellos dejó de ser solo océano, sino que una vasta cantidad de tierra se extendía. Orihime la observó anonadada. Ichigo se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa de lado susurró —Bienvenida a mi reino—

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Si, lo sé. Se suponía que yo no iba a publicar nada durante dos semanas, pero cuando la musa llega...no hay nada que hacer, xD Como han de ver, involucre un par de cosas de la mitología. Me encantan las sirenas, sobretodo cuando son malas, xDDD

**SUMMARY: **Con una sonrisa de lado, él le susurró, "Bienvenida a mi reino".

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es obra de Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.

**Gracias por leer y favor de dejar un review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: Material para mayores de 17**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IX<strong>

Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Nel para sus amigos, era una hermosa mujer de cabellera verdosa, de unos vivaces ojos del mismo tono de su cabellera. Sin duda alguna ella era una de las mujeres más bonitas del reino Nórdico. Llevaba cuatro años casada con Grimmjow Jeargeaques y poseía una gran cantidad de tierras en el bonito pueblo de Svalbard (_**n/a:**_ _**pueblo de Noruega**_) donde criaba ovejas, cerdos y gallinas, además de tener un par de vacas.

Ella, al igual que el resto de las féminas en el pueblo, era buena cosechando, criando animales y también con su espada. A su esposo Gimmjow no le agradaba del todo que su mujer anduviera por allí con una espada, porque en su pensamiento machista, él era el que debía protegerla…pero eso era una deshonra para el orgullo nórdico de la joven. Ella no sólo había sido criada para los labores domésticos, sino también para pelear. Lástima que desde hacía mucho no había una invasión en el pueblo.

Tatareando una canción de la aldea, la joven de cabello verdoso caminaba por el gran bosque de la aldea. La nieve cubría todo a su paso y a pesar de que las temperaturas eran muy bajas, la joven no sentía tanto frío. Había nacido y había sido criada en esa aldea, por lo que el frío era algo normal para ella. Era tan frecuente el sentir el frío sobre su piel blanquecina como sentir el aroma a playa. También le era normal el escuchar el fuerte ruido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra el acantilado y el sonido producido por las gaviotas, orcas y focas en las orillas de la playa.

Su mirada verdosa estaba colocada en los pedazos de madera que llevaba entre sus manos. Ella había intercambiado dos gallinas adultas por tener durante dos meses la suficiente madera para mantener la chimenea en su casa. A pesar de ella saber pelear y otras cosas más, Nel no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para derribar un árbol y sacar maderos, ese era el trabajo de su marido. Y como ella no iba a congelarse el trasero durante los dos meses de ausencia de su marido (_"No voy a congelarme el culo por ti, Jeargeaques")_ ella hizo un trato con la familia Muguruma.

Mientras caminaba escuchó el fuerte ruido de uno de los cuernos. Parecía ser que había una embarcación cerca del acantilado y uno de los vigilantes estaba alertando a los ciudadanos. Por un momento ella no mostró interés alguno y continúo caminando, pero de repente, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, ella despertó.

— ¡GRIMMJOW!— gritó a todo pulmón, arrojando al suelo los pedazos de madero y comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus dos piernas se lo permitían. Corrió y corrió y corrió, hasta que llegó al medio de la pequeña pero poderosa aldea, encontrándose con el tumulto de personas que salían de sus casas o de sus trabajos para ir a lo alto del acantilado a ver a los recién llegados.

— ¡Nel, espera!— llamó una chica, corriendo a toda velocidad y empujando a un par de personas. Con una cabellera negra y corta y con un enorme abrigo de pieles, Tatsuki Arisawa se hizo paso entre las personas, llegando hasta su amiga. —Dicen que son ellos, han elevado la bandera de aviso— dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—Debes estar sumamente feliz, Tatsuki, tu futuro marido a llegado— comentó Nel, caminando junto a la joven de cabello negro. La susodicha colocó los ojos en blanco, antes de comenzar a jugar con su abrigo.

—Ishida no es mi futuro marido. No porque su padre y mi padre quieran negociar nuestro matrimonio significa que vamos a aceptarlo— masculló. Nel sonrió de manera burlona, antes de darle un fuerte codazo a su compañera.

—Ah, vamos. Ishida no es tan malo, si fuera tú lo aceptaría de manera inmediata…

—Tal y como tú aceptaste al idiota de tú marido— señaló la chica con mofa en la voz.

—Más o menos. Grimmjow en momentos es un dolor en el trasero, pero tiene lo suyo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero— las dos mujeres se rieron en voz alta, provocando las miradas de un par de aldeanos. —Ishida es muy buena persona, además sabes que esa atracción que tienes es imposible, Tas…él sólo te ve como una buena amiga y colega. Ya viste que ni siquiera te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que _ella_ iba a traerle problemas. — las mejillas de Tatsuki se tiñeron de rojo, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Además, no creo que lo que yo sienta por él sea amor… es más bien atracción…no sé, Nel. — se rindió al final. —No sé si lo que siento por él es admiración combinado con un gran cariño de hermanos o amor…yo no sé lo que siento por Ichigo— masculló.

Era tremendamente doloroso no poder reconocer que ella sentía. Sabía que él la veía como a una hermana y ella se sentía realmente orgullosa de ser una de sus mejores amigas pero ella estaba confundida. Durante el tiempo en que Kurosaki no había estado en la aldea, ella se dio a la tarea de pensar en la persona que sus padres habían escogido para que ella se casara, Ishida. El chico en cuestión no era feo, no, no, no era muy guapo y también era inteligente. Ishida Uryu provenía de una muy buena familia y siempre la había respetado y tratado con un "_no sé qué" _que le hacía sonrojar. Pero luego llegaba a su mente Kurosaki. Puff, como si él le hubiera dado razones para ella estar así de enredada mentalmente. Ichigo siempre la había tratado como una amiga y en ocasiones la trataba como a un hombre, gritándole y pegándole con suavidad en su cabeza. Él no la veía como una mujer…

…Ishida sí la veía como a una mujer…

* * *

><p>— ¿Sabes?— ella llamó la atención de Nel, quien se giró para observarla —Ishida no es tan malo— masculló con sus mejillas rojas. Nelliel lanzó una fuerte carcajada, antes de abrazar a su amiga.<p>

— ¡Estas sonrojada, estas sonrojada!— comenzó a cantar, provocando que Tatsuki se ruborizara mas.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es el maldito frío!— chilló, cruzándose de brazos.

Quizás ella podía darle una oportunidad a Ishida.

Observando desde el acantilado como la enorme nave nórdica se acercaba a la bahía, esta una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera naranja oscura y risada. Poseía una amplia sonrisa en sus angelicales facciones mientras observaba la nave acercarse. Sentía tanta paz en su interior de ver como los suyos regresaban a casa luego de dos meses de andar por el medio del bravo océano.

—Al fin han llegado, Masaki— comentó Isshin, acercando a la hermosa mujer a su lado. Los dos reyes sonrieron ampliamente al reconocer el sonido del cuerno de su primogénito. —Y el idiota de nuestro hijo está vivo, te lo dije. Ichigo será idiota, pero sabe cuidarse bien el trasero— rió el hombre.

— ¡Isshin! Es nuestro pequeño niño, no puedes ir hablando de él de esa manera— esa era una de las principales características de la princesa y ahora reina Masaki. Ella era una madre sumamente protectora y aun veía a su primogénito como a un niño de cinco años.

— ¿Ahí viene _pappa_? (_**n/a: papi en noruego**_) — cuestionó una pequeña de abundante cabellera naranja y de unos enormes y brillosos ojos color miel. La pequeña princesa lucía un vestido de gruesa lana color blanco, que provocaba el efecto de que su cabello se viera mucho más brillante de lo que realmente era.

Isshin subió a sus hombros a su pequeña nieta, quien observaba fascinada la embarcación de su padre. —Si, Misaki, ahí viene tú padre— la pequeña aplaudió y rió sobre los hombros de su abuelo mientras que Masaki le peinaba su suave cabellera.

— ¡Mamá, papá! Se ha regado el rumor de que la embarcaci…—la más pequeña de los hijos de los reyes, la princesa Yuzu, dejó de hablar, para observar la embarcación de su hermano llegando a la bahía. Sus hermosos ojos brillaron como nunca antes. En segundos, la jovencita se encontraba gritando y brincado alegremente alrededor de su gemela Karin, quien la observaba horrorizada al ver semejante actuación por parte de su gemela. — ¡Han llegado! ¡Ichigo y Renji han llegado!— chilló feliz.

—Dudo que estés así de alegre por vuestros hermanos, creo que estas así por Jinta— molestó Karin, provocando un rubor masivo en las mejillas de su gemela. Yuzu dibujo en sus labios un _"¿cómo pudiste?"_ antes de que su protector padre se volviera serio.

—¿Quién es Jinta?— cuestionó Isshin, dejando a Masaki a cargo de su nieta. Yuzu abrió sus labios una y otra vez, cerrándolos con nerviosismo.

—Nadie…

—Uno de los marineros— dijo Karin.

— ¡Karin!— gritó Yuzu, siendo observada por su padre de manera muy seria. —No es nadie, _papi_. Sabes que eres tú el único hombre en mi vida— comenzó con tono de voz dulce. Ella era la pequeña de su padre y siempre iba a ser de esa manera.

Isshin asintió, antes de revolcar los cabellos de la jovencita de quince años. —Estas demasiado joven para casarte…

—Pero Nell se casó a los trece— atajó Karin, provocando que su padre la observara con malicia, antes de sonreírle y negarle la cabeza.

—No Karin, tampoco te otorgo el permiso para salir con Toushiro. — la chica se ruborizó, para luego sacarle la lengua a su gemela, que se reía de forma fuerte. —A ninguna de mis dos princesitas le otorgó permiso… ¡Masaki, nuestros hijos están envejeciendo, ya pronto nos abandonaran!— comenzó a sollozar de manera dramática.

Su esposa le palmeó la espalda de manera de consuelo. —No, Isshin, nuestros hijos no están creciendo, yo los veo iguales— comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Yo no estoy creciendo, abuelito— la pequeña abrazó a Isshin.

Yuzu y Karin decidieron alejarse de su enloquecida familia, corriendo hacia la bahía. —Familia demente, no sé como Odín me envió a aquí— maldijo entre dientes Karin, corriendo a recibir la embarcación de su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>La gran mayoría de los marineros estaban alrededor de las barandillas de la nave, saludando a las personas que habían salido a recibirles. Todos estaban de buen humor, sacando de los cobertizos los baúles repletos de joyas, pieles, y otros accesorios.<p>

Ichigo sujetaba en sus manos una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. La había conseguido en un mercado en la costa de Francia. Allí habían podido intercambiar hierro por telas y otras cosas, entre ellas especias que servían para los embutidos de las carnes. Ese era el regalo que él había escogido para su pequeña hija.

—Le gustará— Orihime se sentó a un lado de él en el camarote, observándola la adorable muñeca de porcelana de cabello naranja oscuro. —A todas nos encantan las muñecas nuevas. Siempre que mis papas se iban de viaje me traía una y me hacían muy feliz— comentó con una sonrisa.

—La escogí entre todas por que tiene su mismo color de cabello— respondió él luego de un minuto de silencio. Sus dedos rizaban la cabellera de la muñeca con cuidado de no arruinarla. —Le vas a agradar— la joven lo miró confundida —Me refiero a que le agradaras a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis hermanas y también a Misaki— dijo sin más, sonriéndole de forma cálida.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la voz de Tessai resonó en la habitación. Era momento de que bajaran de la nave. Orihime observó el simple vestido de piel negra que llevaba puesto. Le quedaba algo grande debido a que no era un vestido como tal, sino un abrigo de uno de los muchachos. La tela le llegaba hasta los tobillos y a Rukia, que tenía otro ejemplar en color verde, le llegaba casi a los tobillos.

—Vamos— Ichigo la tomó por la mano y ambos salieron del camarote.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Renji y Rukia, quienes como de costumbre, se encontraba peleando. Los dos chicos se les unieron en el trayecto para bajar de la nave. Las dos chicas podían escuchar las risas y los llantos de alegría de las mujeres, además de algo de música. También percibieron el aroma a carne y vegetales recién cocinados. Eso parecía una fiesta.

Cuando una embarcación llegaba a Londres, no se escuchaba nada como eso. En más de una decena de veces ella había ido al puerto a recibir a sus fallecidos padres o a su hermano, y nada era tan alegre y vivaracho como esa escena.

Había cientos de personas con sonrisas y vestidos con pieles. Un par de hombres bailaban en medio de un tumulto de personas, mientras que otros brindaban con sendos terrones de lo que parecía ser cerveza. Parecía que todo el pueblo había hecho un alto a sus actividades para celebrar el regreso de sus familiares.

—Wow— murmuró Rukia, observando con fascinación la aldea. Desde la embarcación se veía pequeña, pero ahora que ellos habían bajado y caminaban por la bahía, se veía inmensa. Decenas de casas de madera y una enorme muralla que le daba la vuelta a toda la ciudad la hacía quedarse sorprendida. Y ella que pensaba que encontraría una salvaje tribu…

— ¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanos!— una chica de cabellera castaña y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro corría por la playa, chapaleteando el agua mientras corría, siendo seguida por otra chica de cabello negro, quien iba corriendo con menos efusividad.

— ¡Yuzu! ¡Karin!— Ichigo atrapó entre sus brazos a Yuzu, abrazándola de forma fuerte y dándole vueltas y vueltas. Karin fue abrazada por Renji, quien la elevó de los suelos, provocando las risas en la más sería de las gemelas. Luego Yuzu fue a abrazar a su hermano adoptivo, Renji, mientras Karin abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

Orihime y Rukia sonrieron de manera tímida al ver el intercambio de abrazos y risas por parte de los cuatro chicos. A ellos se les unieron el resto de la familia Kurosaki, quienes mostraban su gran alegría de ver sanos y salvos a sus dos miembros.

— ¡Pappa! ¡Pappa!— exclamaba la pequeña Misaki, corriendo hacia su adorado padre. ¡Su pappa estaba de regreso! — ¡Pappa! ¡Pappa! ¡Has vuelto!— gritó la pequeña de cuatro años, siendo abrazada con tanta ternura y amor como le fue posible a su padre.

—Sí, he regresado cariño— murmuró el capitán, besando las mejillas de su pequeña mientras le entregaba la muñeca de porcelana. — ¿Te gusta?—

Orihime no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la faceta paternal de Ichigo. Se veía tan adorable abrazando y besando a su pequeña princesa…su corazón no pudo contener los fuertes latidos y el gran mariposeo que se extendió por su estomago.

—Vaya, ¿Quién diría que el naranjo podía ser tan cariñoso?— Orihime le lanzó una mala mirada a Rukia, quien se rio por lo bajo —Vale, lo capto. No burlas hacia tú hombre—

— ¡Rukia!— chilló sonrojada Orihime.

— ¿Y estas bonitas jovencitas?— preguntó Isshin, sonriéndoles de forma amigable a las dos chicas. Masaki soltó de su abrazo a Renji para observar a las dos jovencitas que estaban paradas y les observaban con rareza.

Ichigo y Renji corrieron hasta detenerse cada uno al lado de su _'pertenencia'_. —Propiedades incautadas en nuestro viaje. Solo son objetos— dijo Ichigo nervioso. Si sus apellidos se revelaban…oh mierda, iban a haber muchos problemas.

— ¡No soy un objeto!— ¿regresaba con ese trato? Orihime se sintió indignada ante el repentino comportamiento de Ichigo.

—Hablaremos eso después— dijo entre dientes el capitán para que solo ella y su compañera lo escucharan. Ichigo aclaró su voz para luego continuar —Encontramos a estas hermosas chicas en las calles de Francia, las pobres han sido excluidas del orfanato donde residían por que han cumplido su mayoría de edad y no tienen familia y…

— ¡Y les encantó la idea de viajar a Noruega y vivir en nuestra aldea y ser nuestras propiedades!— añadió Renji nervioso.

—Sí, eso también— añadió Ichigo, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza. Rukia arqueó las cejas. Esos dos idiotas no eran tan valientes como se hacían pasar. ¡Estaban orinándose encima frente a la mujer de cabellera naranja y del hombre de cabello negro! ¡Como deseaba reírsele en las caras por ser tan cobardes!

—Ohh, pues bienvenidas… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?— preguntó Masaki con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Orihime In…

—Orihime y Rukia. No tienen apellidos porque sus padres las abandonaron cuando eran pequeñas— cortó Ichigo, palmeando la espalda de la joven, quien le miraba horrorizada. ¿De dónde provenían todas esas mentiras?

— ¡Pues bienvenidas, Orihime y Rukia!— exclamó feliz Masaki. Las dos chicas recibieron enormes y muy cálidas sonrisas por parte de toda la familia real.

* * *

><p>— ¡Nell!— exclamó Grimmjow al ver el cabello verdoso de su esposa entre la multitud. — ¡Nell!— gritó una vez más, capturando la atención de su hermosa mujer. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y abrazarle de manera fuerte.<p>

— ¡Oh, Grimmy! ¡Estás bien!— sonrió la mujer, abrazándolo de manera fuerte, presionando su amplio busto en el torso atlético de él. —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, gatito— Grimmjow gruñó de mala manera ante las risas de un par de marineros que habían escuchado la forma en que le había llamado Nell.

—Nell, ¿Cuántas jodidas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?— cuestionó enojado. Le importaba una mierda si le llamaba así en la cama o en la casa o donde fuera que estuvieran teniendo sexo… pero no señor, ¡ella no podía ir por ahí llamándole gatito!

Nell, a sabiendas de que él estaba molesto, decidió continuar fastidiándolo. —Pero nunca dices eso cuando te digo gatito en casa— dijo haciendo un puchero, provocando que Grimmjow refunfuñara entre dientes. De manera seductora la chica acarició la tela del abrigo de su marido, antes de empezar a maullarle con una sonrisa tentadora. Grimmjow trató por todos los medios de suprimir una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El joven tomó por la cintura a su esposa y capturó sus labios con los suyos, besándole de manera fuerte y demandante, adentrando su lengua a la boca de ella. Le importaba una mierda que le vieran besarla de esa manera. Esa era la única forma en que le hacía saber a todos esos cabrones que deseaban a su mujer en secreto, que ella era de él y de más nadie.

Se separó de los labios de ella, capturando la imagen que más le encantaba. Verla abriendo de manera lenta sus ojos verdes, mientras que su lengua pequeña y rosada recorría sus labios abusados. Mierda, esa imagen siempre hacia que su miembro se endureciera. Deseaba tomarla y embestirla una y otra y otra vez. Y era **ahora**.

— ¿Bosque, granero o playa?— preguntó demandante. Nell sonrió de lado.

—Nuestra habitación. Hace mucho frio acá afuera—

—Descuida querida, yo calentare tu piel— respondió él con una sonrisa gatuna, antes de tomarle por el brazo y dirigirse a su casa.

Oh si, una gran bienvenida para él…

* * *

><p>Ishida bajó de la embarcación, sosteniendo con una sola mano una gran bolsa con todas sus pertenencias finamente dobladas y guardadas. A lo lejos había visto a su padre y a su madre platicando con otras dos personas que él no logró reconocer desde donde estaba. Caminó con una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, con su mirada fija en el suelo. No había nadie a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio. Todos se habían ido al pueblo a celebrar el regreso y él había sido el último en bajar de la embarcación.<p>

—Bienvenido, Ishida— él se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Tatsuki, quien le sonreía. Debía sentirse afortunado, la chica casi nunca sonreía de esa manera tan femenina. Esa sonrisa hacia que sus facciones se suavizaran, que sus ojos brillaran y que su piel resplandeciera. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Él se encontró a sí mismo tratando de controlar a su loco corazón que palpitaba de manera estrambótica en su cavidad torácica. —H-Hola, Tatsuki— ¿desde cuándo él tartamudeaba? Tenía la respuesta muy clara. Él siempre tartamudeaba cuando tenía que hablar con la chica.

Arisawa, sintiéndose extraña, se acercó hasta él para abrazarle. El abrazo fue uno bastante rápido y extraño, pero había provocado que ambos se ruborizaran y que miraran a otra parte para controlar las emociones. —Y bien, ¿cómo fue el viaje?— cuestionó Tatsuki, peinando tras de su oreja un mechón de su cabello negro.

—B-bien, creo. Ichigo y Renji trajeron consigo a dos chicas…

— ¿Dos chicas? ¿Ichigo trajo consigo a una chica?— cuestionó de repente ella. Ichigo no era de traer consigo a una chica de un largo viaje. Todas las veces que había zarpado con su padre, venía solo y muy aborrecido. Ella se encogió de brazos. —De seguro deben ser dos putas que encontraron…

—Te equivocas, Tatsuki. Las dos chicas provienen de familias muy importantes. — corrigió Ishida, con una sonrisa de lado. —Creo que a Kurosaki le gusta la chica y creo que a ella también le gusta él— el corazón de Tatsuki dio un giro muy doloroso y se encontró a sí misma con unas fuertes ganas de llorar. ¡Pero ella no lloraría por que ella no era nada para él, solo una amiga!

—Ohh, que bien— mintió, estrujando sus ojos. Sentía tantas emociones encontradas… agarró la mano de Ishida y le besó en los labios, tomando al joven por sorpresa. Ishida soltó la bolsa de sus pertenencias para tomar por la cintura a la chica y devolverle el beso con más fuerza y pasión de la que ella había colocado al comienzo.

Ella sabía que ante los ojos de los dioses eso estaba mal… sabía que podía herir a una persona que realmente no lo merecía pero…pero no importaba. Necesitaba liberar de alguna manera su despecho y confusión. Sumergidos en su beso, los dos caminaron sin ver hacia donde iban, terminando en una orilla desierta del acantilado donde ambos cayeron. La fría nieve se colaba por el abrigo de la chica haciéndola titiritar y sentir unos deseos inimaginables de que él recorriera con su lengua su cuerpo.

—Tatsuki— jadeó él sobre sus labios, continuando con su asalto sobre la boca de ella. La joven movió sus caderas hacia las de él, provocando que ambos gimieran en voz alta. Gracias a los dioses que no había nadie por allí, sino los hubieran encontrado toqueteándose de esa forma. Ishida, consiguiendo algo de autocontrol, separó sus labios de los de ella —N-no debemos h-hacer esto…—murmuró él, recibiendo una vez más los labios de ella, callándolo de inmediato. La chica dio una vuelta, quedando sobre él, dominando. Quitó de una su abrigo, quedándose desnuda ante el muy sorprendido Ishida. —T-Tatsuki….

—Sólo calla, por favor…sólo…—"_Hazme sentir querida_" Antes de que ella pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, Ishida volvió a besar sus labios, sintiéndose realmente feliz de que la mujer que le gustaba y que sabía muy bien que amaba, le devolviera sus sentimientos.

Lamentablemente para él, Tatsuki llevaba un debate interno, pero este se nublo en cuanto el placer tomó por completo el control de su cabeza. Las embestidas de él la hacían temblar y a pesar de que el frío los rodeaba, ella no sentía ninguno sino que sudaba como jamás había sudado en su vida. —Tatsuki…— él jadeó sobre su generoso busto.

En un par de embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. La chica se dejó caer sobre la nieve, comenzando a llorar. No era porque él fuera malo, realmente lo había disfrutado… el problema estaba en su cabeza y corazón. Ella deseaba darle una oportunidad a Ishida, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero la imagen de su amigo de la infancia continuaba invadiendo su mente.

Ishida se sorprendió al verla llorar y no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ella había sido la que había tomado la iniciativa y ahora estaba llorando a mares. ¿Qué paso? La chica se puso de pie de un solo intento y se vistió. —Tatsuki, ¿Qué pas…

—Yo lo lamento, Ishida, realmente lo lamento— lloró antes de salir corriendo, dejándolo estupefacto. El joven se dejó caer hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo.

Mierda, parecía ser que oficialmente su vida se había jodido en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>La noche llegó y con ello una gran fiesta en medio de la aldea. El olor a alcohol y a carne cocinándose en el fuego se percibía por todo el pueblo. En el centro de dicha aldea se encontraba una enorme fogata, además de que un par de músicos tocaban tambores, flautas y otros instrumentos de dicho pueblo. Decenas de personas bailaban con felicidad alrededor de la fogata, cantando canciones antiguas y relatando leyendas de sus dioses.<p>

Todo era nuevo para Rukia. Eso no se parecía para nada a las actividades que se realizaban en su hogar. Cuando su hermano preparaba algún baile, todas las damas asistían con sendos vestidos y joyas. Las mujeres aguardaban a que los hombres las invitaran a una danza…en la aldea eran algunas las mujeres atrevidas que sacaban a bailar a sus parejas. Para ella no era del todo un baile, sino más bien saltos, gritos y otras cosas que le provocaban gracia. Eran tan liberales…

Ella estaba sentada en una esquina, observándolo todo con maravilla. La hermana del naranjo le había regalado unas ropas bastante cómodas y calientes. Era la primera vez que ella utilizaba pantalones, en su país las mujeres tenían eso prohibido. El abrigo blanco retenía el calor y sus orejas se mantenían tibias gracias al sobrero (muy adorable, por cierto) de lana que le había regalado Yuzu.

Rukia movía entre sus dedos el dije de conejo que le había regalado su madre antes de fallecer. Ver a toda esa gente riendo y hablando le hacía recordar a su familia, pero no porque ellos actuaran de esa manera, sino porque de verdad extrañaba su hogar. Recordaba a su hermano platicándole en las mañanas o entrando a su habitación en las noches para arroparla (Byakuya pensaba que ella estaba dormida, pero no, ella nunca se dormía hasta que él entrara en silencio a arroparla y a besarle en la frente), extrañaba a su yegua, el hablar con sus amigos, el olor a bosque húmedo y el toque de s_ocialité_ que ella poseía y que ahora no podía utilizar por que no tenía un donde utilizarlo.

La joven Kuchiki se acurrucó sobre sus pies, observando la gran antorcha en medio de toda esa gente. Estaba rodeada de muchísima gente, pero ella se sentía sola…muy sola. Tenía ganas de llorar y arrojarse al océano, a ver si por casualidad llegaba a su hogar, aunque fuera muerta. Una fuerte mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar para ver a quien le pertenecía. El mandril que en muy poco tiempo había provocado que su corazón latiera descontrolado. Renji.

— ¿Qué quieres…— se sorprendió al ver que él le pasaba una gran taza muy caliente. Ella observó el contenido y volvió a verle a él, sospechosa.

—No es veneno, es sólo chocolate caliente. Hace frío y eso te ayudará a retener el calor— dijo él, sosteniendo la taza mientras que su mirada estaba colocada en la antorcha. Rukia tomó con gran delicadeza la taza sintiéndose a gusto por el calorcito que esta emanaba. Olía bien, demasiado bien. Sus labios tocaron la taza y con calma bebió del contenido. Diablos, eso era lo mejor que ella había tomado en su vida. Se sentía delicioso sentir ese caliente liquido recorrer su garganta. — ¿Y bien?— preguntó Renji, volteándose a verle.

La chica utilizó toda la indiferencia posible para encogerse de hombros. —No está mal— ¡claro que no estaba mal, si eso sabía a la gloria! —Hay algo que no entiendo, tú no te pareces en nada a los que dicen ser tus padres. — comenzó ella, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

—Por qué ellos no son mis padres. — respondió él, mirándole a los ojos. —Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un par de meses de vida y por eso no puedo recordarle. Mi papá murió en medio de una batalla con…con tú gente. — su voz era baja y ella tenía miedo de que él fuera a quebrarse allí mismo. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban a la luz de la luna y de la antorcha y ella pudo ver el dolor dibujado en ellos.

—Yo…yo lo lamento mucho, Renji. — con rareza ella palmeó la espalda de él, acercándose un poco más. Los dos estaban sentados, hombro con hombro. —Mis papas también murieron cuando yo era niña. Mi padre murió en medio de un asalto y mi madre murió de sufrimiento. Mi nana suele decirme que ella murió de amor…

—No se muere por amor, Rukia— la interrumpió él.

Rukia le miró a los ojos, sonriendo con cierta dulzura nunca antes vista por él. —Cuando uno ama demasiado y esa persona ya no está…uno puede morir por amor, Renji. No necesariamente tiene que ser el cuerpo físico, ¿sabes? También se puede morir espiritualmente. — comentó ella en voz baja.

Renji tragó seco, acercando su rostro al de ella. Sus narices se rozaban y él podía percibir el aroma a lilas y a vainilla de la piel de ella. Un aroma tan adictivo como el color de sus ojos y sus hermosos labios. — ¿También se puede morir si esa persona que deseas no te acepta?— murmuró sobre los pequeños y rosados labios de Rukia.

—Y-yo creo que sí, se puede morir espiritualmente si esa es la persona que tú más amas y deseas tenerla por siempre…— sus labios chocaron con tanta suavidad y dulzura que parecía más bien un mero choque. Renji movió su labio superior hacia el labio inferior de ella, entreabriéndolo con lentitud. Sus labios eran suaves y aun estaban calientes y poseían el sabor a chocolate.

El joven teniente utilizó con suavidad su lengua para abrir más los labios de ella, adentrándose en su pequeña y húmeda cavidad. Ella era adictiva, era como una especie de droga… una especie de diosa que debía ser venerada. Sus manos deseaban recorrer su pequeño y bello cuerpo, pero aun era demasiado pronto y estaban en medio de tanta gente…

El corazón de Rukia latía con rapidez. Con sus ojos cerrados ella permitió que él guiara el beso, que le enseñara esa nueva faceta antes desconocida. El romanticismo… los deseos que Lady Matsumoto había descrito como erotismo, sensualidad…todo lo que tenía que ver con un hombre y una mujer. Ella era nueva en eso, ese era su primer beso, la primera vez que tenía tan jodidamente cerca a un hombre tan fuerte y apuesto como él. Claro, ella ya lo había visto desnudo y eso no la dejaba dormir en las noches y también había estado en uno que otro momento tan cerca de él, pero nunca como en ese instante, donde la lengua de él bailaba con la de ella.

¿Cuando ese beso dejó de ser suave y delicado para transformarse en uno hambriento y lujurioso? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea, pero ellos sí sabían que por el bien de ambos debían separarse. Le costó mucho a Renji separar sus labios de los de ella, también le costó la vida el no regresar a besarle cuando vio los labios de ella, marcados e hinchados por sus caricias. Las pálidas mejillas de Rukia estaban teñidas de rosado y su respiración era agitada, mientras que sus ojos continuaban cerrados. ¡Por todos los dioses, como deseaba tomarla por la cintura y llevarla a su hogar y poseerla no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente! ¡Cómo deseaba que ella fuera capaz de escuchar y sentir el cómo su corazón latía cada vez que le veía!…pero eso era demasiado estúpido y cursi para él.

Joder, definitivamente esa enana había capturado su corazón en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Masaki mantenía su vista clavada en la fogata en medio del pueblo. Había observado a Renji platicando con la chica y había cambiado su vista en el exacto momento donde él le había besado. Se alegraba por su niño adoptivo, él necesitaba amar y ser amado, igual que su hijo.<p>

Ichigo había sufrido bastante con todo lo de Senna. Misaki apenas era una bebe recién nacida cuando su madre se suicido. Su adorado hijo había caído en una profunda depresión, esa había sido su primer amor, su primera pareja… su primera relación. Después de la muerte de Senna él se había convertido en un Casanova y eso a ella no le agradaba. No le gustaba ver a su primogénito involucrándose con cuanta mujer hubiera en su camino. Eso no le hacía bien ni a su pequeña hija ni a él.

La reina encontró a su hijo enseñándole el cómo bailar la música de la aldea a la muchacha de cabello naranja. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era hermosa y adorable, había podido platicar con ella y regalarle uno de sus vestidos. Lucía muy con ese vestido de pieles turquesa y con las botas de piel de lobo, aparte de verse mucho más bonita con su larga cabellera peinada en dos largas trenzas. A la ecuación de los dos danzantes se le añadía Misaki, que tomaba de la mano a la chica y junto a su padre le mostraba como saltar y bailar.

Masaki no había visto a Ichigo y a su hija reír tanto como en esa ocasión. La felicidad se les salía a ambos por los poros. Misaki estaba encontrando en tan pocas horas una figura materna en esa muchacha. Y a ella le alegraba… pero había algo que no estaba bien.

—Te noto preocupada, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre?— Isshin se sentó a un lado de ella, tomando de un gran tazón algo de su cerveza. Desde hacía un par de horas que había notado a su esposa demasiado sospechosa.

—Isshin, ¿Qué piensas de las chicas?— cuestionó de repente la reina, capturando la atención de su marido. Isshin observó a Rukia hablando con Renji, ambos lucían un poco rojos y tensos, pero nada que él no entendiera. Eso era tensión sexual muy frustrada. Luego cambió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, Orihime y Misaki bailando (o eso intentaban los tres) y riendo en voz alta.

—Son muy bonitas y se ve que con buenas personas. Orihime hace una buena pareja con Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia parece estar liada con Renji— respondió él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, siento en mi corazón de madre que son buenas personas, es sólo que… ¿no te recuerdan a personas que has visto en el pasado?— cuestionó Masaki, arreglando las mangas de su abrigo. Isshin frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer una comparación.

Nada.

—Francamente, no me recuerdan a nadie. — dijo, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—No sé, llevo horas tratando de encontrar el parecido. Los ojos de Rukia y el cabello de Orihime….además, ellas no tienen acento francés. Hay algo raro en todo esto, Isshin, creo que ellos nos están…—Isshin calló a la reina con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—O simplemente estas celosa de que tu pequeño niño este comenzando a madurar como debe ser y que haya encontrado a una muchacha tan bonita como esa. — Masaki rodeo los ojos. Ella no estaba celosa, de hecho le agradaban las dos chicas para sus dos hijos, solo que ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Luego de un montón de semanas sin actualizar, aquí toy' xDD ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Por favor, NO ODIEN A TATSUKI! yo detesto el IchiTats, pero necesitaba algo mas de drama, asi que por que no jugar con ello, xD Quiero que me cuenten que les pareció el capi y que esperaban y que no esperaban :p

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La trama de esta historia es MIA.

**SUMMARY:** "_Cuando uno ama demasiado y esa persona ya no está…uno puede morir por amor, Renji. No necesariamente tiene que ser el cuerpo físico, ¿sabes? También se puede morir espiritualmente." _

_**N/A 2:** Si desean ver los trajes de Rukia y Orihime, he hecho un "diagrama'_

_Rukia- www. dolldivine. com users/m/ma/41271/2012-06-24_22-22-02-74_213_114_77- _DollDivine__Viking- Maker. jpg__

_Orihime - www. dolldivine users/m/ma/41271/2012-06-24_22-22-46-74_213_114_77-_ DollDivine_ Viking- Maker. jpg_

_Unan los espacios^^_

_Sayonara_

**_REVIEW?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **¡Sí, estoy viva! xDD Hace mucho que no me veían por aquí, pero era debido a que tengo cosas que hacer, xDD Pero aquí estoy una vez más. Este capítulo es cortito, pero es muy importante. No hay IH, tampoco RR, en fin, no salen ninguno de los barbaros, pero es muy importante para el futuro de la novela, ademas de mostrarse mi crack ship en este fic, xDDD

Espero que les guste!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach NO me pertenece, la trama de este fic SI me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP X<strong>

La mujer caminaba a paso sereno y altivo, su presencia cautivaba las miradas de todos los que estaban presentes. Sus ojos color miel poseían un brillo de arrogancia y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lucía uno de los vestidos más hermosos y pomposos que el mejor diseñador de Londres había confeccionado para ella.

"_¡Ha regresado!"_

"_¡Decían que trabajaba en un burdel en Francia!"_

"_¡Imposible! Lord Aizen jamás lo permitiría"_

— ¿Saben? Deberían ser un poco más cuidadosas con sus comentarios. O al menos tener la decencia de murmurar cuando yo no esté. — Senna sonrió de lado, volteándose para mirar a las dos sirvientas personales de la princesa Soi Fong. Las dos jóvenes sirvientas palidecieron al instante, pidiendo disculpas y marchándose tan rápido de allí como sus dos piernas se lo permitieron. — ¿Cómo contratan gente tan mediocre para servir a su majestad?— cuestionó irritada.

—Ellas no tienen la culpa de que tengas tan buen oído, Senna— masculló Ashiro con cansancio. Él, le dolía admitirlo, pero detestaba a su pequeña hermana. Cuando los dos eran pequeños, Senna era un encanto y él se había prometido protegerla, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó la adolescencia. Esa tierna niña se convirtió en una odiosa, arrogante y sarcástica perra que se fue a sabrá Dios donde. Él se había preocupado cuando ella desapareció, pero su padre y su primo lo tomaron con tranquilidad.

Ashiro en ocasiones se sentía infeliz siendo el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Aizen. Su padre prefería más a su primo Ulquiorra que a él, y era más que obvio el porqué. Su primo era tan frío como su padre y tenía unos estándares de moralidad no muy buenos. Sí, igual que su padre Sousuke. Él, por el contrario, se parecía más a su fallecida madre, Lady Aizen. Ella era una bondadosa, amistosa y tierna mujer. Él siempre fue su predilecto. Ella siempre solía decirle que él iba a ser mejor que su padre, que algún día él sería un gran héroe y brillaría entre todos los ingleses por que según ella él estaba destinado a la grandeza. Pero luego ella murió y él…

…él continuó sumergido en el lodo de su familia.

Ashiro encontró una gran amiga en Rukia Kuchiki. Ella era fácil de platicar, algo arrogante e irritante en ocasiones, pero era una gran chica. Claro, él no la amaba y deseaba que su padre dejara de insistir en un matrimonio con ella. Él quería casarse por amor, como su madre siempre le dijo que debían ser las cosas; el casarse por dinero no estaba en su plan.

—Ashiro, no comiences con tus comentarios. Senna tiene razón, el servicio en este palacio es mediocre— Senna embozó una resplandeciente sonrisa ante el comentario de su padre. Ella era su pequeña, por supuesto que él iba a defenderla. Senna era igual que él. Ella era ambiciosa, amaba el poder, la grandeza y llegar a ser más que el resto.

Ashiro rodeó los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, igual que su primo Ulquiorra. Los cuatro nobles entraron al salón donde estaba el resto de las familias nobles de Inglaterra. Byakuya Kuchiki estaba sentado, se mostraba pensativo y por la forma en que movía sus dedos, se podía deducir que estaba preocupado. Por su parte, Sora Inoue se encontraba de pie. El joven hombre poseía sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. El resto de las familias reales cuchicheaba por lo bajo, mientras que otros se mostraban preocupados.

Sousuke Aizen entró al salón con altivez. En cuanto las personas notaron su presencia, algunos fueron a saludarlo y otros asentían en forma de saludo, todos brindándole respeto e importancia. Muy pronto, ese saludo cambiaría…ellos se arrodillarían frente a él, dándole el respeto que él merecía. Muy pronto.

Senna colocó toda su atención en la cabeza de la familia Inoue. Sora Inoue. Desde que ella era pequeña, siempre le había encontrado atractivo a ese joven. Serio, inteligente y amable, además de ser el tercer noble más acaudalado de Inglaterra. Nada mal.

Cambiando de un momento a otro su actitud de chica arrogante y altiva a una de chica dócil e inocente, la mujer se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Sora. Él observaba atreves de las ventanas del palacio, su frente chocaba con el cristal y su cuerpo se mostraba tenso. Probablemente todo se debía su hermana, la siempre inútil y estúpida, Orihime Inoue.

Cuando Senna y Orihime eran pequeñas habían sido muy buenas amigas. Jugaban juntas en el patio de la mansión Aizen y en algunas ocasiones se quedaban a dormir las dos juntas en la mansión Inoue. A Senna le agradaba la madre de Orihime. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía cuatro años, así que la madre de Orihime le tenía gran estima y le consentía como si fuera su propia hija. Pero todo eso terminó debido a una sola persona. Rukia Kuchiki.

No había persona que Senna detestara más que a Rukia Kuchiki. Esa estúpida enana había provocado que Orihime y ella no jugaran como antes. Ella no quería jugar con Rukia, ella quería jugar solamente con Orihime, porque ellas dos eran mejores amigas. Pero la pequeña Inoue estaba empeñada en que las tres fueran amigas. Senna se negó y se alejó de ellas.

Desde ese momento, Senna sintió irritación hacia Orihime y una gran ola de odio hacia Rukia. Las cosas no mejoraron al pasar los años. Orihime se transformó en una hermosa chica, igual que Rukia… y eso hizo que ella sintiera más odio por ellas dos. Ni siquiera cuando estaba llevando a cabo su misión en la aldea de barbaros ella había dejado de sentir odio hacia esas dos. Claro, tenía que añadir un par de personas más de la aldea de barbaros: Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Nel e Ichigo.

Ella jamás amo al príncipe bárbaro. Tenía que admitir que el chico era una gran persona, era apuesto, valiente y muy amable… tal vez si ella hubiese sido otra persona, se hubiese enamorado de él, pero ella no podía. Incluso siendo arrogante y amante del poder, Senna reconocía que ella estaba dañada por dentro. Su interior estaba sucio y ella no iba a cambiar. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar.

Por eso ella sentía amor y al mismo tiempo un gran odio hacia su padre. Él una vez le dijo que ella debía amar el poder y conseguirlo a toda costa, porque de esa forma se vengaría de todos aquellos que la habían jodido en algún momento. Ella deseaba vengarse de Rukia y Orihime. Ella quería conseguir el poder de hacer que esas dos se arrodillaran ante ella. Por eso ella se había dejado influenciar y moldear por su padre. Ahora ella era como él y así ella iba a morir.

—Lord Inoue— Senna sonrió de la forma más amigable que pudo. Era un gran espectáculo ver como esa chica tan soberbia se transformaba en una chica tierna y amigable en cuestión de segundos.

Sora se despegó del cristal y observó a la hermosa muchacha que estaba a un lado de él. Sus ojos y su cabello se le hicieron vagamente familiares. Pensó durante unos segundos hasta reconocerla. —Lady Senna, es un gusto verle. — murmuró, embozando una cansada sonrisa. Todo eso de la desaparición de su hermana le estaba trayendo problemas.

Senna se sorprendió un poco al ver como él la reconocía. Allí nadie le reconocía, su padre tuvo que presentarla nuevamente. Ella se había marchado muy joven y había cambiado muchísimo. —Oh, es una sorpresa que usted me haya reconocido a la primera, Lord Inoue— comentó, recostándose de la ventana.

—Es muy difícil para un hombre olvidar unas facciones tan hermosas como las de usted, Lady Senna— Sora sonrió de lado al ver como las mejillas de Senna se sonrojaban. — ¿Cómo se ha encontrado durante todos estos años?—

Una vez más, Senna se vio tomada por sorpresa por ese joven hombre. ¡Ella era la que hacia sonrojar a los hombres, no ellos a ella! Pero parecía ser que Sora Inoue era diferente. Esa sonrisa de lado, los mechones de cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hermosos ojos color café que mostraban su inteligencia. Él era muy apuesto y a ella le agradaba.

Desde que era pequeña, Senna siempre había sentido gran interés en Sora Inoue, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Él cabalgaba por las tardes y en más de una ocasión las había llevado a ellas dos a dar una vuelta por las salvajes tierras inglesas. Otra de los pasatiempos de Orihime y ella era observar desde las barandas de las escaleras a Sora practicar esgrima. _"Él es un gran héroe, como Robin Hood" _solía decir Orihime, a lo que ella siempre asentía. _"Un gran héroe"_ se repetía mentalmente ella.

—Bastante bien. Me gusta Francia, pero he de admitir que me agrada más Inglaterra. Aquí está todo lo que siempre me ha gustado— ¿bastante bien? ¡Ja, a quien engañaba! Esos años habían sido los peores. Tuvo que irse a una estúpida aldea en el _fin del mundo,_ seducir y enamorar a un príncipe y dar a luz a una bebe que ella no deseaba. ¿Dónde estaba lo bueno en eso? — ¿Y usted?— cuestionó con interés.

—Han sido buenos años, o eso creo. — Él se encogió de hombros —pero ahora mismo estoy muy preocupado, Orihime desapareció, igual que Rukia— dijo con despecho. —Yo debí estar más al pendiente de ellas, no permitirles que fueran a cabalgar. — Senna dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez no era una falsa, sino una verdadera sonrisa de comprensión.

—A veces no podemos hacer nada, Lord Inoue. En ocasiones el destino es el que impone lo que seremos o lo que pasará con nosotros. Él es el que escoge si seguiremos siendo quienes fuimos en el pasado o seremos una nueva persona. En este momento, el destino ha escogido que ocurra esto, y usted no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero quizás ellas regresen a casa y todo se arregle— murmuró Senna.

—Es probable, Lady Senna. Pero aun así, creo que todos podemos evitar de algún modo el destino, ¿no cree? Creo que podemos escribir nosotros mismos nuestra historia a nuestra manera, no a la manera que el resto quiere. — esas palabras provocaron un gran dolor en el pecho de Senna, porque eran ciertas. Ella nunca escribió su propia historia, ella vivía la historia que su padre quería para ella, no la que ella deseaba.

—Cierto—

* * *

><p>La reunión comenzó unos minutos más tardes. Las puertas que conducían al anexo de la familia real se abrieron y dejaron al descubierto al ayudante de su majestad Yamamoto, Chōjirō Sasakibe. El hombre de cabellos blancos lucía preocupado, igual que el resto de todos los presentes.<p>

—Buenas tardes— dijo en voz fuerte y clara, recibiendo las respuestas de todos los presentes —Todos han de estar enterados de la condición delicada de salud de su majestad, es por ello que él no se presentará ante ustedes hoy. Su majestad quiere informarles que no se llevará a cabo ninguna invasión a la aldea bárbara…

— ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?— Sora Inoue se colocó de pie, con furia evidente en sus ojos. — ¿A caso van a dejar a mi hermana y a Rukia a su suerte?— cuestionó una vez más. Byakuya Kuchiki se colocó de pie.

—Si esa es la decisión tomada por su majestad, puede decirle que me rehusó a ella— dijo con voz determinada el líder de la familia Kuchiki. Él se negaba a abandonar a su pequeña hermana a su suerte. Byakuya podía aparentar ser un hombre frio y sin emociones, pero él amaba profundamente a su pequeña hermana. Rukia era su alegría, aunque él jamás lo mostrara. Él no iba a permitir que ella se perdiera para siempre en una aldea bárbara. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

—Señores, por favor— pidió el ayudante del rey. Los dos jóvenes nobles se sentaron a regañadientes, lanzándole miradas amenazantes al ayudante. —Su majestad…— ¿cómo diablos iba a decir algo como eso? ¡Era una locura! —Su majestad no quiere atacar la aldea donde reside el heredero al trono— hubo un gran silencio, miradas llenas de confusión y sorpresa… luego estallaron los murmullos.

"_¿Su majestad tiene un heredero en la aldea bárbara?"_

"_¿Un bárbaro será el futuro rey?"_

"_Entonces, la princesa Masaki está viva, ¡siempre lo supe!"_

"_No puedo creerlo. Debe ser que el rey se encuentra muriéndose. ¿Decir que nuestro próximo rey será un bárbaro? ¿Qué le ocurre?"_

El único Aizen que mostró gran sorpresa ante lo revelado había sido Ashiro. Ulquiorra y Sousuke se mantuvieron impasibles, mientras que Senna se removía con intranquilidad en su silla. Si el rey iba a mandar a buscar a… a Ichigo tan pronto, significaría que ella tendría que verle de nuevo y montar alguna excusa para que él la perdonara… claro, el gran resultado era que ella se convertiría la reina de Inglaterra, pero al precio de volver a ser una infeliz.

— ¡Señores, por favor!— pidió una vez más el ayudante real. En cuanto el silencio se presentó, él continuo —El rey cree que pronto llegará el momento de su partida y desea mostrarle a su nieto el cómo ser un buen rey. —

—Entonces, ¿Por qué el rey quiera a su nieto significa que nosotros debemos olvidarnos de nuestras hermanas?— cuestionó irritado Sora. Chōjirō suspiró.

—No, Lord Inoue. Su majestad real le ordenará que entreguen a Lady Inoue y a Lady Kuchiki. En más o menos un mes y medio, sus hermanas regresaran junto al heredero de la corona. — informó el ayudante. Hubo una nueva ola de murmullos y miradas de sorpresa.

Senna respiró hondo, observando con el rabillo del ojo a Sora platicar con Byakuya. Parecía ser que una vez más, ella iba a tener que verle desde lejos y como su eterno amor platónico.

Ignorando los sentimientos de su conflictiva hija, Sousuke Aizen sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:**

¡Holas! ¿Qué puedo decirles? ¡Estoy celebrando con anticipación mi cumpleaños que será mañana 04/10! Yay, me estoy poniendo más vieja! Yay, cumpliré 20! Yay! xDDDD Pues este capítulo es MI PREFERIDO, por que al contrario de todo lo que escribo, que va dedicado a ustedes, este capítulo es de mí para mí en un especial de Birthday xD Asi que me esmere muchísimo haciendolo y tratando de que todo encaje por que la historia se va complicando cada día más y más y más!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach NO me pertenece. La historia original SI.

**03/10/12**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XI<strong>

El frío provocaba que los labios de Orihime temblaran sin parar. Era sencillamente insoportable y no podía hacer nada para detenerle. Un par de mechones naranjas se movía de forma salvaje gracias a las frías brisas que envestían el acantilado. Probablemente las personas pensaban que ella era una demente por estar allí afuera, en medio de una tarde tan fría como esa. Ella también comenzaba a pensar que había enloquecido. Ya casi se cumplían tres semanas desde que habían llegado a tierra y francamente, aunque le gustara la aldea, eso no impedía que ella se encontrase continuamente añorando volver a ver a su hermano y a su tía.

La chica resopló y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, enterrándose en esta un par de filosas piedras. —Auch…— murmuró en voz baja, mordiendo sus ya lastimados labios. El olor a playa, el ruido de las gaviotas y de las olas chocando contra las rocas la mantenía un tanto serena…

…eso le recordaba a su familia.

Cuando ella era muy pequeña, sus papas la llevaron a ella y a Sora a ver una playa en Inglaterra. Era verano y todo estaba en perfecta tranquilidad. El agua se movía de forma serena, las gaviotas revoloteaban en el cielo y el sol estaba allá en la cumbre, observando y calentándolo todo. La arena era suave y cada vez que ella corría de su papá que trataba de cogerla, esta se colaba por entre los dedos de sus pies y por su vestido. Había sido un gran día de playa.

— ¡Hime! ¡Hime!— Inoue se volteó, aun sentada en el suelo y observó a Misaki correr hacia ella. Durante esas semanas, esa pequeñita se había vuelto prácticamente en su cola. Cada paso que Orihime daba era seguido por una feliz y en ocasiones torpe Misaki. Incluso había personas que decían que la pequeña podía pasar por hija de Orihime.

La chica sonrió y le extendió una de sus manos a la pequeña. Misaki sonrió ampliamente y si no hubiera sido por que Inoue había entendido su mano, ella se hubiera caído al suelo debido al gran tropezón que se había dado con una piedra. — ¡Misaki! ¿Estás bien?— cuestionó preocupada Orihime, sentando a la pequeña de cuatro años sobre su regazo. Masaki había hecho un gran trabajo al peinar su larga y naranja cabellera en dos trenzas que colgaban de lado a lado. Sus ojos color miel brillaban emocionados y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas debido al frío. —No deberías estar acá afuera, tú _pappa _va a estar muy enojado si se entera. — Misaki hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero Hime y _pappa_ salen todos los días y dejan a Misaki adentro. ¡No es justo!— chilló, mirando de forma suplicante a Orihime, quien no pudiendo ignorar sus ojos de cachorra abandonada, suspiro.

—Vale, pero si Ichigo dice algo…

— ¡Pappa no dirá nada a Hime!— saltó la pequeña. Orihime la miró por unos instantes de forma seria, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Esa pequeña le recordaba tanto su infancia. Ella siempre había sido como Misaki, muy vivaracha, inocente y amigable. Claro, la pequeña también tenía unos ojos color miel que le recordaban a alguien, pero ella no estaba segura de quien…

— ¿Lady Masaki y Lord Isshin saben que estas aquí?— volvió a preguntar Orihime. Misaki asintió.

—Sip— respondió, añadiéndole la 'p' al final. Por unos instantes, la pequeña cambió toda su atención de Orihime al acantilado y se quedó en silencio. Inoue sabía (ella era de esa forma en el pasado) que a pesar de que Misaki sólo tenía cuatro años y siempre se encontraba jugueteando, que ella no era tonta. De hecho, Orihime sabía que esa pequeña era lista y se percataba de ciertas cosas que se suponía que debían ser de adultos. Ella imaginaba que eso se debía al no tener una madre que velara por ella. Ichigo, Isshin, Masaki y las gemelas Kurosaki, había hecho de todo por mostrarle su eterno amor a la pequeña, pero eso jamás se comparaba con el amor de una madre. Misaki estaba falta de amor. Su madre se había suicidado y ella se había quedado sola desde muy pequeña y Orihime estaba cien por ciento segura que eso debía afectar en algún modo a los niños.

—Es muy bonito el atardecer, ¿a qué no?— preguntó Orihime, recostando de forma suave su mentón sobre la cabeza de Misaki. Las dos daban la espalda a la aldea y miraban el hermoso atardecer ártico. El sol se iba escondiendo tras de unos enormes glaciales y las temperaturas bajaban de forma lenta pero constante. Las suaves ráfagas de viento movían los musgos y todas aquellas plantas que se encontraban cerca del acantilado.

—Mi _mamma _se lanzó de este acantilado— Orihime lo sabía, Ichigo ya se lo había dicho, pero escucharlo de una pequeña de cuatro años era sorpresivo. Y doloroso. —Masi (_**n/a: Misaki se refiere de esta manera a Masaki**_) dice que fue cosa de Loki. Y _pappa_ dice que fue por una persona mala— comenzó la pequeña, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. —Yo sé que _mamma_ lo hizo por mi— la pequeña ladeó su cabeza y Orihime observó como unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la pequeña. — ¡_Mamma _no me quería!—

Orihime volteó completa a Misaki y la abrazó con fuerza. —Shhhh, eso no es cierto, pequeña. Tú _mamma_ te quería…

— ¿Y por qué me dejo, Hime?— preguntó en un susurro la pequeña sobre el pecho de Orihime. Inoue se quedo en silencio. Ni siquiera ella misma tenía una idea. El suicidio era algo que no estaba bien visto en Inglaterra y aparentemente tampoco lo era en esa aldea. Aparte de que ella no podía comprender el por qué una mujer que lo tenía todo lo echaba por la borda de esa manera. Tenía a un esposo genial, que no sólo era apuesto, sino que era amable, valiente y sobreprotector. Tenía una pequeña niña que era preciosa y con tanta inocencia que a Orihime se le partía el alma con tan sólo verla llorar.

—Shhhh…— murmuró Inoue, besando la cabeza de la pequeña que lloraba sobre su pecho. Orihime sentía las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por sus ropas y humedecerlas, mientras que las manitas de Misaki sujetaban con fuerza su vestido. —…Todo va a estar bien, Misaki… shhh… prometo que yo no voy a abandonarte…— ni siquiera ella entendía el por qué había prometido algo que quizás (sólo quizás) ella no podría cumplir. Ella e Ichigo no pertenecían al mismo mundo. Ella, tarde o temprano, sería encontrada por su familia y regresaría a Inglaterra.

Ya nada sería lo mismo.

— ¿L-lo prometes?— preguntó Misaki, mirando a Orihime con esos enormes ojos color miel repleto de lagrimas. En ese instante, Inoue se recordó una vez más a ella misma, el día en que sus padres habían muerto. Ella había estado desolada y nadie había podido detener sus lágrimas… excepto Sora. Él le prometió que la protegería y que nada malo iba a ocurrirle, porque ellos iban a estar juntos por siempre.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la amplia vivienda de madera se abrió y con ella una ráfaga de viento invadió la casa. La nieve se acumulaba en el suelo del exterior e Ichigo casi tuvo que arrastrarse para poder entrar a su vivienda. No era común que un joven hombre que ya había sido casado y que tenía una hija viviera con sus padres, por ello, él, como futuro líder de la aldea, había construido junto a sus más leales amigos su casa. Claro, él la había construido mucho antes de conocer a Senna. Sólo tenía catorce cuando culminó de construirla y la había utilizado para otras cosas antes de casarse.<p>

— ¡Mierda!— maldijo mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta que había ganado mucha más fuerza debido a las fuertes ráfagas de viento debido a la tormenta. En cuanto logró cerrar la puerta, suspiró al percibir el calor de la chimenea en toda la casa.

No se acostumbraba a llegar a su casa y verla tan recogida. Ni siquiera Senna era tan buena con la limpieza (de hecho, él no podía recordar una sola vez donde Senna hubiera limpiado algo) y con el mantenimiento de la casa. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en orden. La casa estaba tibia gracias al fuerte y asegurado fuego en medio de una amplia chimenea… y estaba sumergida en el silencio.

— ¿Orihime? ¿Misaki?— llamó. Frunció el ceño, observando el pequeño y bastante visible, segundo piso de la casa. El segundo piso constaba de una simple habitación que le pertenecía a Misaki. Ichigo había hecho ese piso luego de que la pequeña cumpliera los dos años. No le gustaba que ella estuviera durmiendo en el primer piso, imaginaba que alguien entraba a la casa y le hacía daño a su pequeña princesa, por lo tanto, con ayuda de su padre, construyo ese segundo piso que era anexado gracias a unas escaleras de madera.

Subió las escaleras y en cuanto llegó al segundo piso, se encontró a Misaki recostada del pecho de Orihime, profundamente dormida. Inoue estaba despierta, peinando los cabellos naranjas de la niña. En cuanto le vio, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entre los dos, recostaron a la pequeña de un lado, agradeciendo mentalmente a los dioses (Orihime a Dios e Ichigo a Odín) de que ella no se despertara. Bajaron en silencio las escaleras (no sin antes de que él besara la frente de su pequeña) y se sentaron en medio de lo que aparentaba ser la sala de estar.

—Le agradas demasiado. — comentó Ichigo, colocando a Zangetsu sobre la mesa de madera. —Ve en ti la imagen materna que no tuvo— Orihime asintió, jugueteando con sus dedos de forma incomoda. — ¿Sucede algo?—

—Ichigo… yo creo que deberías hablar con Misaki. Ella piensa que es su culpa el que su madre se haya asesinado. — ella sólo deseaba lo mejor para la pequeña Kurosaki y estaba cien por ciento segura de que en esos momentos, Misaki sólo necesitaba más tiempo de su padre. Ella estaba consciente de que Ichigo era un grandioso padre, que estaba preocupado por su pequeña y deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero eso no impedía que en ocasiones Orihime pensara que él estaba un tanto inconsciente de lo que posiblemente ella sintiera. Misaki sólo tenía cuatro años, pero eso no significaba que ella no pensara y no sufriera en silencio el dolor de no tener a una madre. Ella era una pequeña muy lista, todos en la aldea lo sabían, por eso ella no podía entender como nadie se había percatado de la incertidumbre que arropaba a la pequeña. ¿Acaso todos estaban más pendiente de pelear y asaltar pueblos que la condición emocional de esa pobre niña?

La incertidumbre y la preocupación se hicieron evidentes en los ojos de él. Ichigo había sido tomado por sorpresa ante ese comentario de Inoue. Su hija siempre se mostraba feliz y nunca le había dicho nada al respecto…aunque bueno, él la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba afuera. Misaki vivía la gran parte del tiempo con sus abuelos y tías, él estaba, por lo general, ocupado con la defensa de la aldea. —Ella…ella siempre se muestra tan feliz…—ni siquiera tenía seguridad en su voz.

Orihime ladeo la cabeza y mordió el interior de sus mejillas. —Ichigo, es obvio que ella intente aparentar ser feliz, ¿no crees? Será pequeña, pero Misaki es muy inteligente y sabe que si se muestra triste, tú también lo estarás. — cuando ella era pequeña, también hacia lo mismo. Sus papas rara vez se enteraban de sus infelicidades. Orihime prefería tragarse las lágrimas de una fuerte caída y sonreír ampliamente antes de que sus padres se preocuparan.

Misaki y ella compartían la misma naturaleza amorosa y bondadosa, de eso no quedaba dudas. Quizás por eso, las dos se llevaban tan bien.

—Soy un mal padre…

— ¡No lo eres…

—No, escúchame— pidió él, tomando de las manos a Inoue —Es mi culpa que Senna se hubiera asesinado…

— ¿Se llamaba Senna?— cuestionó Orihime, ligeramente sorprendida. Senna, ese nombre le recordaba a una muy vieja amiga en Inglaterra. Ella era la hermana menor de Ashiro y siempre había sido su amiga, al menos antes de que llegara Rukia a Inglaterra. Los Kuchiki habían dejado el país para irse a resolver negocios en Escocia y no fue hasta que Rukia tuvo cinco años que regresaron a Inglaterra y poseyeron una vez más las tierras que colindaban con las de los Inoue. Rukia y Orihime se conocieron cuando lady Inoue fue a darle la bienvenida a la madre de Rukia y Byakuya; las dos se hicieron amigas al instante. Orihime trato por todos los medios que Senna se adaptara a la nueva compañía de Rukia, pero fue imposible. Ella no quiso aceptarlo.

"_Vamos Senna, por favor" Orihime tenía cierto parecido con Misaki, a excepción de un par de detalles. Su cabello era mucho más oscuro que el de ella y sus ojos, a pesar de ser grandes y brillosos, eran de una tonalidad gris. Sus mejillas eran rosadas y su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana proveniente de la China. La más pequeña de los Inoue le suplicaba a Senna, una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos color miel, con un puchero. "Anda, vamos a jugar con Rukia. ¡Ella es grandiosa! Tiene muchos conejos de tela y también tiene uno de verdad…_

"_Si es tan grandiosa, ve tú" le espetó Senna, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando su mirada para prohibirle a su amiga que viera el dolor en sus ojos. ¡Ellas eran mejores amigas! ¡Sólo ellas dos! ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse la Kuchiki? ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo!_

"_Pero Senna, somos amigas. ¡Las tres podemos ser las mejores amigas de Inglaterra!— exclamó Orihime, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando la falta de dos de sus dientes. Sus ojos grises brillaban ante la espera de la respuesta de su prima segunda. Era muy bien conocido que los Inoue eran famosos no sólo por tener una de las mejores tierras en Inglaterra, sino por que compartían lazos sanguíneos no sólo con los Aizen, sino con su majestad Yamamoto I. Orihime venía siendo la prima segunda de Senna y más o menos la quinta o sexta en línea de sucesión al trono. No poseía el título de princesa, pero sí el título de condesa. Su padre era primo segundo del Rey Yamamoto y al mismo tiempo, era primo de Lord Aizen._

"_¡No, no y no! No voy a ser amiga de esa Kuchiki. Es estúpida y cree que es graciosa." Refunfuñó Senna, dándose la vuelta y negándose a mirar a Orihime. "Y ya no seré más tú amiga porque tú la prefieres a ella"_

"_Ella no es estúpida, Senna. Ella es muy buena y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas…" susurró Orihime, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Pero yo no puedo darle la espalda a Rukia. Eso no está bien" la menor de los Aizen se dio la vuelta y observó con gran rencor a Orihime, antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr hacia el interior de la mansión Aizen. "¡Senna, espera! ¡Senna! ¡SENNA!"_

—Creí habértelo dicho en la embarcación. Su nombre era Senna. — dijo Ichigo sin mostrarle importancia al asunto. Orihime frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser? ¡No! Su prima jamás hubiera viajado a los confines del mundo para enamorarse de Ichigo. Él no era su tipo. Ella lo sabía. Orihime estaba cien por ciento segura de que Senna siempre había estado enamorada de su hermano Sora, pero él, siendo mucho mayor que ella, pues jamás le hizo caso. ¿Pero Ichigo? No sólo era absurda la idea, sino prácticamente imposible. ¿Cómo iban a conocerse? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¡No! Además, ella tenía entendido que Senna había viajado a Francia para vivir un buen tiempo junto a unos tíos maternos, así que no podía ser…. Aparte, no es como si ella fuera la única Senna en el mundo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que lo olvide— dijo nerviosa, negando la cabeza. — ¿Pero qué culpa tienes de que ella se hubiese suicidado?

— ¿No es obvio? Estoy maldito, Orihime. Loki me maldijo cuando nací y eso le causo tanto temor que ella decidió asesinarse. ¡Es mi culpa el que Misaki no tenga una madre!— chilló él, colocándose de pie y llevando sus manos a su cabellera. —Senna no lo sabía, ella pensaba que yo era normal… pero no era de esa manera. Yo no era normal. Yo estoy maldito. Por eso temo por mi hija, temo por mis padres y temo… yo tengo miedo de herirte…

Orihime, sintiéndose valiente, se colocó de pie y llevó sus manos a los fuertes hombros de Ichigo, apretándolos con delicadeza. —No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Ichigo. Yo puedo protegerme sola, creí habértelo dicho. Tú maldición no es nada que yo ya no haya visto. Mi hermano también la tiene. — murmuró ella, observando los ojos color chocolate de él. —Sora se sentía al comienzo igual de frustrado y preocupado que tú (y probablemente aun se sienta de esa manera) pero nosotras, mi tía, en la antigüedad mi madre y yo, que no tenía nada que temer, que nosotras siempre estaríamos ahí para él. — mordió sus labios y sonrió de forma tímida —Yo también estaré aquí para ti, Ichigo.— sus labios rozaron los de él con delicadeza, pero eso no impidió que una descarga de energía los recorriera a los dos.

Ichigo la tomó con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo fuerza, por la cintura. Y como si hubiera sido hechizado, olvidó por unos instantes su maldición, su miedo, su odio, sus frustraciones, Senna…. en fin, él lo olvidó todo. No había nada en su mente.

Sus labios, fuertes y varoniles, buscaron los de ella. Orihime poseía los labios más suaves y tiernos (aparte de vírgenes) que él había sentido en su vida. Estaban fríos y tenían un delicioso (y un tanto bizarro) sabor a mar. Era como si él estuviera besando las frías aguas del Ártico y sin duda alguna, le importaba una mierda. Sus mejillas eran suaves a sus deseosos y fuertes nudillos, que acariciaban no sólo sus mejillas, sino su blanquecino cuello.

Ella era como Freyja (_**n/a: diosa de la mitología nórdica. Representa la belleza, el amor y la fertilidad**_) era perfecta y hermosa. A pesar de estar cubierta por gruesas telas, él podía percibir como su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al de él. Su cintura era fina, sus caderas eran anchas (y eso significaba que era lo bastante fuerte como para cargar en su vientre un bebe) y sus senos eran grandes y suaves… ella lo enloquecía.

Su lengua se deslizó por los labios de ella, humedeciéndolos y reclamándole la oportunidad de poder introducirse al interior de sus labios. Se movía de forma lenta, incitándola, enloqueciéndola… intentando que ella sufriera lo mismo que él sufría. Sus manos bajaron de su cuello hasta colocarse en sus cintura, pegándola más hacia él, logrando que ella sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos instantes por ella.

—I-Ichigo… M-Misaki puede…p-puede oírnos…— murmuró ella sobre sus labios, ya magullados por la fuerza de los besos. Sus mejillas y su cuello estaban ruborizados.

—Shhh— la calló él, capturando una vez más sus labios y besándolos con tanta pasión y fuerza como le fue posible. Besándose en silencio y caminando con pasos torpes, los dos se recostaron de la amplia cama cubierta de pieles de animales y telas hechas por las mujeres de la aldea con el fin de proveer suerte a la hora de concebir. A Orihime incluso le había sorprendido el ver un sinfín de canastas repletas de nueces. Según Nell, eso era un regalo a las diosas para obtener el favor de la concepción de una criatura. También veneraban las manzanas, porque les pertenecí a una diosa que ella desconocía, pero que era importante.

Mientras sus labios se encontraban sellados con los de él, ella de forma disimulada, dejo caer la tela que representaba la fertilidad. No es que ella no quisiera tener hijos, tampoco era un problema con Ichigo, es que simplemente ella aun se consideraba demasiado joven como para tener un bebe. Y claro, no era como si ella creyera en esos mitos, ella era cristiana y sabía que todos esos dioses no existían… pero por si acaso… ella lo sacó de la cama.

Las manos de él estaban en todas partes, y entiéndase cuando se dice en todas partes, sí era absolutamente en todas. Su cuello era abusado por los besos, mordiscos y lambidas que él, con tanta suavidad (y maldad, ella lo sabía) le estaba proporcionando con el fin de enloquecerla. ¡Y bravo, él lo había logrado!

—I-Ichi…I-Ichigo…— balbuceó, preguntándose mentalmente en qué momento ella había dejado de poseer sus ropas. ¿Tan pérdida en el placer se encontraba que no se había dado cuenta de que sus ropas ya no estaban cubriéndola? Con una creciente ola de mortificación, cubrió con sus manos su desnudez y miró todo a excepción de él, quien podía aparentar ser un dios de esos de los que continuamente él se encontraba hablando y probablemente ella ni siquiera hubiera encontrado diferencias. Ella había visto estatuas de sus dioses y todos poseían una belleza envidiable… pero no tanta como la de él. Los dioses debían sentir envidia de él, no él de ellos. O quizás él era un mitad dios y ella no lo sabía… ¡qué diablos, existían las sirenas, que un chico fuera mitad dios no debía sorprenderle!

Ellos movían sus cuerpos con suavidad y erotismo. Sus gemidos eran bajos y a penas sus respiraciones podían escucharse. Ellos debían ser extremadamente cautelosos en lo que hacían o sino, iban a tener que explicar muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas.

En los libros que Matsmoto le había enseñado, decían que cuando una chica… cuando una chica… bueno, cuando una chica virgen estaba por primera vez con un joven, pues debía dolerle. Decían que era insoportable el dolor y que inclusive podían llorar.

Ella podía rebatirles eso.

No dolía, sin embargo, al comienzo sí había sentido una molestia, pero no era nada que la hiciera llorar o maldecir o pensar que jamás de los jamases volvería a estar con un chico (sinceramente, ella dudaba que no volviera a estar con un chico y ya entendía a Matsumoto en muchos aspectos de la vida). Era algo normal y de algún modo u otro natural.

Le agradaba cuando él mordía su cuello y al mismo tiempo la embestía con fuerza. Joder, en más de una ocasión tuvo que morder sus labios con fuerza para así callar sus deseos de gritarle a todos esos dioses, que por supuesto no existían, que de algún modo u otro un hombre sin poder alguno (su maldición era otra cosa) la estaban llevando a la gloria.

Orihime se preguntaba mentalmente el cómo era posible que dos cuerpos se movieran al mismo ritmo, que dos respiraciones estuvieran sincronizadas y el cómo dos corazones podían palpitar con la misma rapidez y fuerza. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Luego de mucho, mucho pero muchísimo tiempo de ambos estar agitados, moviéndose, gimiendo y cubriéndose de una ligera capa de sudor, paso lo inevitable. Los dos llegaron al Valhalla. Y era mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Su vista se había nublado y su respiración (y tal vez su corazón, pero quien sabe) se detuvo de momento, y lo único que su mente podía procesar eran las olas repletas del placer más puro y perfecto.

Ella amaba la comida y encontraba en ella un placer, pero jamás eso se podía comparar a _esto._ Eran definitivamente distintos. Demasiados distintos. El placer de comer era uno bastante… ¿mundano? ¿Normal? Este era inmenso y quizás era porque cada vez que ella le veía a los ojos a él, porque cada vez que sus labios se unían, porque cada vez que él entraba en ella o porque cada vez que él decía a su oído su nombre, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y una estúpida e inconsciente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rosto.

Esto, definitivamente, no era lo que decía en los libros. No era un deber el de una mujer complacer a su esposo y procrear. Eso no era un deber. Eso era provocado por el amor y al mismo tiempo provocaba placer. No era un deber para ella… definitivamente no lo era… porque ella… rayos…

… ella estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él.

No había de otra. Ella iba a hacer lo que fuera por él. Ella estaba completamente segura de que si debía ir al mismo infierno por él, ella lo iba a hacer. Y aunque él no se lo dijera, ella estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo por ella. Porque si el amor no era que dos corazones palpitaran al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza… si el amor no era que dos personas se entregaran en cuerpo y alma… si el amor no era el hecho de preocuparse por la otra persona y estar dispuesto a bajar a los infiernos a buscarlo… si eso no era el amor, entonces, ¿Qué rayos era?

Y no sólo sus corazones habían palpitado de forma fuerte, no sólo sus respiraciones habían estado sincronizadas, sino que también, en esa noche, ellos habían compartido el mismo pensamiento.

"_Yo sólo deseo estar así por siempre"_


End file.
